The Unforeseen
by HeidiNatasha3
Summary: When the girl's boyfriends come to visit they think it's going to be just another day together, but what they don't know is all the drama that is going to arise. Please read & give feedback! :)


**The Unforeseen (Kendall Story)**

**Part 1**  
It was February 23 & we were in Las Vegas, Nevada. Katie & I were in our hotel room with our friends Brooksyne & Jessica. We had just got our bags into the room & were starting to get things put away, when we heard a knock on our door. We got excited because our boyfriends were supposed to come get us for a rare night out together. It's rare because our boyfriends are in the band Big Time Rush & they are always touring, recording music, or taping their TV show.  
I'm dating Kendall, Katie is dating James, Brooksyne is dating Carlos, & Jessica is dating Logan. Kendall has blonde hair & green-hazel eyes. James had brown hair & hazel eyes, Carlos has black hair & brown eyes, & Logan also has black hair & brown eyes.  
I went over to the door & looked through the peep hole & saw the guys standing there. I opened the door & Kendall greeted me.  
"Hey baby girl. How are you?"  
I replied with a smile on my face.  
"I'm doing great because you are here now."  
James, Carlos, & Logan came in and found Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica. They were just as surprised as I was to see their boyfriends. We knew they were coming but we didn't know when or what time. We had just sat down with our boyfriends & the phone rang. We looked at each other & Brooksyne got up and answered it.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Hello room 27. The police just came in & informed us that there is a murderer running around Las Vegas. They wanted us to pass that information along to everyone. Stay safe & if you see anyone suspicious here let us know or call 911. If you have any questions call the front desk. Thank you & have a nice day."  
Brooksyne just stood there with a panic look on her face.  
"Th-th-thanks for informing us. You too, bye."  
"Bye" said the voice on the other end.  
We all just stared at Brooksyne.  
"What was that about Brooksyne?" asked Katie.  
"That was the front desk" Brooksyne replied, sounding worried.  
"What did they say?" asked Jessica.  
"Well, they said the police just came in & informed them that there is a murderer running around Las Vegas. The police wanted the hotel to inform everyone staying here about that. They said be safe & if we see anything suspicious in the hotel to let the front desk know or call 911."  
As soon as Brooksyne & that, the guys got that 'I don't know what we are going to do' look on their faces.  
"It's going to be all right baby" Jessica said to Logan.  
"You guys WILL make it to your concert tomorrow" Katie said to the guys.  
You could tell Carlos was trying to think of a plan because he had that look on his face.  
"What's wrong Car-Bear?" Brooksyne asked Carlos.  
"I was just thinking, maybe we should lock the door so if this guy tries to open it we would know. The lock would prevent the door from opening & that will give us time to react & protect ourselves."  
We all just stared at Carlos.  
"Umm Carlos?" said James. "You want to explain that with the door so we get what you are saying?"  
Carlos got up, kissed Brooksyne & walked over to the door. He showed us what he meant & we all understood after that.  
"Ok thanks Carlos," said James. "I get it now."  
"We should try to stay as quiet as possible so this person thinks no one is in here & they pass over this room," Kendall said as he held me close.  
"Well I'm going to go get a shower and get ready for tonight," I said.  
I went into my room, got my clothes and things, & went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, set my clothes on the counter & noticed that the bathtub was filled with tadpole things & water. As I stood there watching them, they turned into huge fish & started jumping around. I ignored it & thought it was just my imagination. I could hear Katie, James, Kendall, Brooksyne, Carlos, Logan, & Jessica talking & watching TV. As I was getting ready to get into the shower, I heard something in the water. I turned around & a gorilla came out of the bathtub water. He started attacking me. The gorilla had really sharp objects that he used to attack & cut me with. I started screaming & I heard two people jump up off the couch & come running over to the door. I thought it was Kendall & James but I wasn't sure.  
"Baby girl, what's going on? Are you okay?" I heard Kendall say.  
"Why are you screaming?" I heard someone say.  
I replied, "I'm being attacked by a giant gorilla. Help me!"  
"Are you by the door?" the person asked.  
"No I'm on the other side of the room," I said.  
Kendall & the other person wasted no time trying to get into the bathroom. Since the door was locked & I couldn't get over to unlock it, they had to break it down. As soon as the door was broken down, I saw who jumped off the couch with Kendall. I was right, it was James. When the two opened the door, the gorilla ran out of the room & into the hallway. James started running after the gorilla but Kendall grabbed him. "What do you think you are doing, James?" Kendall asked.  
James turned to Kendall & said, "You stay here with Heidi & get her cuts & gashes cleaned up. Let me go! I'm not going to let whoever that is get away with hurting my best friend's girlfriend!"  
"Ok James I will. Just please be careful. We don't need you getting hurt & jeopardizing our tour that starts tomorrow night. You don't want our Rushers to be disappointed, do you?"  
"Yeah dude I know, I'll be careful. You just get her taken care of & I will take care of the gorilla. No, I don't want our Rushers to be disappointed. I'll be fine."  
Kendall let go of James & he went over to Katie, kissed her, & ran into the hallway. As Kendall was cleaning my cuts & gashes we heard screaming coming from the hallway. Carlos was sitting on the couch watching the NASCAR Gatorade Duels & as soon as he heard the screaming he yelled.  
"JAMES!"  
Kendall, Carlos, & Logan were getting ready to go to the hallway & see what was going on. Logan turned to Kendall & Carlos.  
"One of use needs to stay in here with the girls so we know they are safe. Kendall, will you stay?"  
"I guess," Kendall replied.  
"Okay Kendall thanks. Did you get Heidi's cuts & gashes cleaned up?"  
"Not all of them. She won't let me touch the deeper ones & they are bleeding really badly. She is losing a lot of blood fast."  
"Tell her you need to get them wrapped up at least. She is gonna need stitches but don't tell her that. Carlos & I will be back," Logan replied.  
"Okay Logan. Please be careful guys!" Kendall begged.  
"We will Kendall, I promise," Carlos replied.  
Carlos went over to Brooksyne & Logan went over to Jessica. They kissed their girlfriends & went out the door to the hallway. 5 minutes after they went into the hallway Carlos came running back into the room. "Someone call 911 now!" he said hysterically.  
"What's going on baby?" Brooksyne asks Carlos.  
"I'll explain later just someone please call 911 now! Tell them we are at the Tropicana Las Vegas hotel. The address is 3801 Las Vegas Blvd South Las Vegas, Nevada. We are room #27. Say we need an ambulance & police here as soon as possible."  
Carlos wrote down where we were, the address, & our room as he was saying them. Then handed the paper to Jessica.  
"I'm on it!" says Jessica as she starts dialing 911.  
Carlos & Logan carried James into the room & sat him on the couch. Kendall noticed that James's legs were pretty banged up, so he tried to shield me from seeing it. Carlos tried to be calm so no one started freaking out, but you could tell he wasn't handling it very well.  
"What's going on with James?" I asked Kendall.  
"Nothing baby, he's fine," Kendall replied.  
"What happened baby!?" says Katie, freaking out.  
"The gorilla babe, don't worry I'm fine," replies James.  
"Why is Katie freaking out?! What's going on?" I asked Kendall. "Please tell me what happened, Kendall."  
"Baby," Kendall said as he took a deep breath, "James's legs are pretty banged up, the gorilla beat him up pretty bad."  
"He went after the gorilla?!" I said shocked.  
"Yeah," Kendall answered. "I wanted to but James wouldn't let me. He said you needed me more at that time & made me stay with you."  
"Why did he go after the gorilla? He didn't half to do that for me. None of this should have happened!," I said, started to cry.  
"I don't know baby but you need to calm down. I promise everything is going to okay. You & James are going to be fine," Kendall said, trying to calm me down.  
The ambulance came & James went to the hospital. We were getting ready to leave to go to the hospital, when Officer Christi came. She wanted to talk to us about what happened to James. She questioned us one at a time & finally it was my turn. She took one look at me & noticed all the cuts & gashes all over my body.  
"What are those from? They look fresh," said Officer Christi.  
I had to explain to the officer what had happened to me while I was in the bathroom.  
I could tell she was shocked.  
"Oh wow. Are you alright? You should go to the hospital & get those cleaned."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Kendall cleaned them," I replied.  
"Who's Kendall?" asked the officer confused.  
"That would be me," replied Kendall as he walked over toward me. "She's my girlfriend."  
"Some of the cuts & gashes look pretty deep. I recommend that you go to the hospital & get those looked at. Now Heidi, can you tell me what happened to James?"  
"Yeah, I can tell you what happened," I replied. "I already told you some of it but I don't know where I left off. Anyway, I was in the bathroom getting ready to get into the shower & I saw these really big fish in the bathtub. I thought it was just me seeing things, so I ignored it & started getting the shower ready. I heard something in the bathtub water & I turned around. Then a gorilla came out of nowhere & started attacking me. I started screaming & Kendall came running over to the bathroom door. He started asking me if I was ok & what was going on. Kendall & James broke down the door because I had locked it. I saw James standing beside Kendall, so I assumed he had ran over with Kendall. As soon as the gorilla-"  
"I'm sorry for interrupting, but are you alright? You look really pale," said Officer Christi.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "Like I was saying, the gorilla ran out of the room & James wanted to run after it & Kendall stopped him. They talked for a couple minutes & then James went running out of the room. I didn't know James went after the gorilla until he came back in the room & Kendall told me. James made Kendall stay with me. He wouldn't let Kendall leave my side. Kendall cleaned the blood off me from these cuts & scrapes all over my body. We heard a vacuum cleaner running & then we heard James scream. Carlos & Logan ran out into the hallway & carried James into the room then sat him on the couch. Kendall noticed right away that James' legs were pretty banged up, so he tried to shield me from seeing what was going on. I told Kendall to tell me what was going on & then he told me. My sister Katie is dating James, so she was freaking out. James told her that he was gonna be ok & to stop freaking out."  
Kendall came over & took one look at me.  
"Baby girl are you okay? You look really pale."  
"Baby I'm fine, I promise," I told Kendall.  
"Is that all?" asked Officer Christi  
"Umm no there's more."  
"Ok what else do you want to tell me?"  
"Well after Carlos & Logan brought James in, Carlos was freaking out yelling for someone to call 911. Jessica said she would call & tried to get Carlos to calm down, but he wouldn't. He was running around freaking out. That's all."  
Jessica said I started shaking when I finished talking, but I don't remember. Kendall was just about to get his shoes on & get ready to go to the hospital when he looked over & saw me shaking. He saw my knees start to give out & he ran over & tried to catch me, but I hit my head on the side corner of the wall.  
When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with IV's in my arm, oxygen on, & monitors hooked up to me. I saw Katie at the bottom of my bed pacing back & forth. Kendall was sitting right next to my bed & he was holding my hand.  
"What happened? Where am I? Where's James?," I asked weakly.  
Kendall told me what I had told Officer Christi to see if I could remember anything, but I didn't.  
"I'm sorry baby. James was in the bed next to you but he is in surgery right now."  
"Sorry for what & why is James in surgery?" I asked confused.  
Kendall explained how he saw my knees give out & that he tried to catch me. He said he thought I was far enough away from the wall, but I had hit my head on the corner of it. Kendall also explained to me how James' legs were pretty banged up from trying to get the gorilla that had attacked me. As Kendall was explaining what had happened, Doctor Myrsini brought James into the room because he was done with surgery. She told us how James's surgery went & she came over & checked my vitals.  
"How are you feeling? Have you eaten anything?" Doctor Myrsini asked me.  
"I have a really bad headache & I'm sore. Other than that I feel ok," I told the doctor. "And no, I haven't eaten anything."  
"You have a concussion & quite a few stitches all over your body, so the soreness you are experiencing is normal. Your left leg has the most stitches, so it will take more time to heal than the rest of your body. You need to try to eat or drink something."  
"Ok thanks doctor," I said as I looked at my arms.  
"I'll be back in a couple hours with your test results & to check on you two," Doctor Myrsini said & she left the room.  
"Babe," James said to Katie as he woke up & saw her.  
"James!" said Katie ecstatically.  
"How's Heidi doing?" James asked concerned.  
"Well," Katie began, "Doctor Myrsini says she isn't doing very well. She won't eat or drink anything."  
"Heidi," began James, "You should really try to eat something."  
"I know, but I'm not hungry & I have a really bad headache," I told him.  
"I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything baby?" asked Kendall.  
"Umm just something to drink, babe," I replied.  
"If I get you something to eat, will you eat it baby girl? The doctor said you have to eat something."  
"But babe I'm not hungry. I just said that," I said kind of annoyed.  
"I'm going to get you something to eat & drink & you are going to try to eat it. If you don't eat anything, Doctor Myrsini is gonna keep you here longer," Kendall said.  
"Ugh. Fine, I guess I'll try to eat something if you get it for me babe."  
"Do you want anything specific, baby girl? I love you. I'll be back shortly," Kendall told me as he kissed me.  
"No, just get me something little. I love you too baby," I replied.  
Kendall, Logan, Carlos, & Katie went to the hospital cafeteria & got some food & drinks. James & I were the only two left in the room.  
"So what exactly happened?" James asked me.  
"I honestly don't remember much, but I can tell you what I remember," I answered.  
"Please do, because I don't remember much either," James replied.  
"Okay well I remember being in the bathroom & something about fish & a gorilla. Then I screamed & you & Kendall came in. There was something about a door & then the gorilla ran or something. You wanted to run after the gorilla or something & Kendall stopped you. You guys talked a couple minutes & then I think you ran out the door. Kendall was putting something on a washcloth to clean my cuts. I wouldn't let him touch the gashes because they hurt really badly. There was something about a vacuum cleaner & I think you screamed. I think both Logan & Carlos ran out into the hallway & brought you into the room & sat you on the couch. Kendall tried to shield me from you, so I couldn't see you. There was something about an ambulance & you came to the hospital. Someone was talking to me & Kendall kept asking me if I was ok. I told him yeah then I fell & Kendall told me I hit my head on the corner of the wall. Then I woke up here with Kendall sitting beside me holding my hand. Katie was pacing back & forth at the bottom of my bed & Kendall said you were in surgery."  
"Woah, I remember all the details. I wish I could only remember what you do."  
"Doctor Myrsini says we were both really lucky."  
I heard the door start to open so I knew Kendall, Carlos, Logan, & Katie were back. I don't know why but when they came back in, Kendall gave James the death stare. I asked my friends why Kendall did that & Brooksyne told me that Kendall overheard our conversation & he didn't want me talking about what happened until I got better & started remembering more of what happened. Kendall put the food & drinks out on my tray. He started getting his food out & eating it.  
"Why aren't you eating baby girl?"  
"I'm not hungry babe."  
"Please eat something baby."  
"But-," I began.  
I was trying to tell Kendall that I didn't feel right & I thought I was going to pass out.  
"Just please try to eat something," Kendall begged.  
"Babe I do-."  
Then I passed out for the second time that day.  
I had asked Jessica what had happened & she told me that Kendall tried to get me to wake up, but I wouldn't. He told Carlos to go into the hallway & see if he could find Doctor Myrsini. He couldn't find the doctor but he found a nurse.  
"Nurse! We need Doctor Myrsini in here now."  
The nurse paged the doctor & she came running in. When I woke up, there were people all around me. They were poking me with needles, hooking me up to a whole bunch of monitors, & putting oxygen on me.  
"What's going on? Where's Kendall?" I asked confused.  
"You passed out again & Kendall is over there," Doctor Myrsini said.  
"I want him over here with me now," I said.  
"In a minute, but not right now, we need to do more tests first to see what's going on & why you keep passing out."  
"But I want Kendall-" I said, starting to cry.  
Kendall heard me & started walking over then the doctor pulled him aside.  
"No Kendall, you stay over there," she told him.  
"That is my girlfriend & if she wants me to be over there with her then I'm going to go over there with her. She is obviously scared & wants someone she knows over there with her," I heard Kendall say.  
"Kendall, can you do us a favor?"  
"What do you need?"  
"Can you calm her down so we can do these tests & figure out what's going on with her?"  
"If you let me stay with her then yes I can."  
"Go ahead Kendall."  
Kendall walked over to me.  
"I'm right here baby girl. You're going to be ok."  
"Babe, I'm scared. I don't want to do these tests," I said as the nurse started taking blood.  
"You're going to be fine baby. Here comes the doctor."  
Doctor Myrsini came over & said, "We need to do these tests now."  
Kendall started walking away. I grabbed his hand.  
"Baby don't leave me, stay here with me."  
Kendall came over & knelt beside my bed.  
"I'll be right here waiting for you when you get done baby, I promise."  
"No, I want you to come with me."  
Kendall kissed me & James spoke up.  
"Kendall, come over here for a second. I want to talk to you."  
"Kendall, you can come with if you want," Doctor Myrsini said.  
"Ok thanks. Can you wait a second? James wants to talk to me," Kendall replied.  
"Make it quick Kendall."  
"Will do doctor."  
"Dude just keep her calm, because the more she freaks out the longer the tests will take," James told him.  
"Alright dude I'll try," Kendall replied.  
He walked over to my bed.  
"Okay baby I'm back."  
"Good babe, I'm glad," I said with a weak smile on my face.  
I was starting to calm down a little bit, but then Doctor Myrsini came over. She started telling Kendall & I what tests they had to do & what they involved. I started to get nervous & scared all over again.  
"Calm down baby girl. I'm right here," Kendall said, trying to calm me down.  
Doctor Myrsini did the tests & then took me back to my room. Kendall got me to eat & drink the stuff he bought in the cafe earlier that day. We were all enjoying watching a college basketball game when Doctor Myrsini came in.  
"I have your test results, Heidi."  
"What are the results?" asked Kendall, worried.  
I knew he was scared because he held my hand tighter when she said that.  
"Well," began Doctor Myrsini, "The reason she passed out earlier is because of low blood sugar because she isn't eating or drinking much of anything. We also did was a pregnancy test."  
"She just ate probably 10-15 minutes ago. Wait did you say a pregnancy test?" Kendall replied.  
"Yes a pregnancy test. We do it on all the female patients we get in the ER, it's just precautionary. However, the test came back positive, so she is pregnant."  
"What? Th-th-that's crazy," I said looking at my stomach.  
I looked over at Kendall & saw his face go from anticipating the news to being very concerned.  
"How far along is she? How is the baby?" Kendall asked.  
You could tell he was concerned of the tone of his voice & the amount of questions he kept asking.  
"We would have to do an ultrasound to determine all that," said Doctor Myrsini.  
"Ok, when are we going to do the ultrasound," I managed to say through my shock.  
"But her & James are going to be ok, right doctor? I mean James will be able to dance again since you were able to fix his legs, right?" asked Carlos.  
"I'll answer that when I get back. I'm going to go get an ultrasound machine & we will take a look at the baby right now," the doctor said.  
"All right," Carlos said.  
Doctor Myrsini left & about a half hour later she came back with the ultrasound machine. She wheeled it over & reclined my bed back a little bit. She took the blankets off my stomach & put it on my legs. She lifted up the hospital gown off my stomach.  
"Now this gel I'm going to put on your belly is going to be cold."  
"Okay," I said.  
I tried to put on a brave face & be strong, so Kendall didn't know I was scared. He looked over at me.  
"You okay baby?"  
"No," I said, "I'm really scared, how are we going to raise a baby?"  
"I'm scared too baby, but we will find a way. I promise," Kendall said, trying to reassure me.  
"Okay here is your baby," Doctor Myrsini said, "You are 16 weeks along. Do you want to know if you are having a boy or a girl?"  
I looked at Kendall, "Do you want to know, babe?"  
"If you do baby girl," he answered.  
"Yes, we want to know," I told Doctor Myrsini.  
"You guys are having a little girl, congratulations."  
"Another princess," Kendall said looking at me, smiling.  
"Doctor Myrsini," said Carlos.  
"Yes Carlos," said the doctor.  
"Now Heidi & James are going to be okay? Like I mean James is going to be able to dance again, right? We start our 'Better With U Tour' tomorrow night, is James going to be able to dance?" asked Carlos, concerned.  
"Heidi should make a full recovery, but she will have noticeable scars from the deep gashes & cuts she received that we had to stitch up. As for James, as long as he works on getting the strength back in his legs he should be able to dance & do the flips & everything. It shouldn't affect him as long as he works on it. However, he will not be able to do his flips for a while. Just dancing for the next few months until the strength comes back. So yes, James can dance tomorrow night but only that, no flips."  
"Thanks doctor," replied James, disappointed.  
Doctor Myrsini left & Carlos turned to face James.  
"Dude I'm so glad you are going to ok!"  
"Yeah me too," replied James. "I just wish I could do my flips. The Rushers are going to be so disappointed."  
"James," said Katie. "Don't worry the Rushers will understand. They are going to be happy that you are there & you are going to be ok."  
"I don't know how you are handling this so well, Katie!" said Jessica.  
"Well, it's not easy, but I know that James is a fighter," replied Katie, looking at James & smiling.  
"I'm so glad you are going to be ok baby girl," Kendall told me as he reached into his pocket. "I love you so much baby. I've had the time of my life with you. Every day I fall in love with you all over again. I think about you worldwide when I'm touring & you're at home. I can't imagine my life without you & our little princess. I have something to ask you...Will you marry me baby girl?"  
I was speechless & after about 5 minutes when it sunk it I answered.  
"Yes baby I will."  
"Okay Mrs. Schmidt," Kendall said, putting the ring on my finger & then he kissed me.  
Katie was sitting over by James.  
"Babe you know I'm ready for marriage whenever you are."  
"I know you are baby," James replied as he held her tight in his arms.  
"So, does anyone have any baby girl name suggestions?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Umm how about Aurora & you could call her Rory?" suggested Brooksyne.  
"That's cute, Brooksyne! Do you like babe?" I asked Kendall.  
"It's alright but I don't like it much," replied Kendall.  
"Does anyone have any other suggestions?"  
"How about Emersyne & call her Ellie, Emma, or Emmy?," suggested Jessica.  
"Emersyne...It has a nice ring to it, don't you think baby?," Kendall asked me.  
"It's cute. Put it in your phone or something so we don't forget it babe. Does anyone have any other suggestions?"  
"I like Gabriella. I think it would sound really nice with Hope as a middle name," Katie suggested.  
"Gabriella Hope. I like that, do you baby girl?," Kendall asked me.  
"It's really cute. Write that one down too."  
"James, Carlos, Logan you guys have any suggestions?," Kendall asked.  
Just then Doctor Myrsini came in.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time for you guys to leave. You will be allowed back in tomorrow when we open for visitors at 10 am."  
"What time do we have to leave tonight?," Kendall asked.  
"10 pm," Doctor Myrsini said.  
"What time is it now?"  
"It is 9:45," James answered, disappointed.  
"Okay, just give us about 10 more minutes & we will leave," Kendall said to the doctor.  
"I'll be back in 10 minutes to make sure you guys are gone," said the doctor with a laugh.  
Doctor Myrsini left & Jessica turned to James.  
"James, are you going to be able to do the concert tomorrow night?"  
"Oh yeah I will!" answered James. "There's no doubt about it. I will be there on stage with the guys."  
"Babe, do you think that's a good idea?," asked Katie.  
You could tell she wasn't so sure about the idea.  
"You heard Doctor Myrsini, sweetheart. She said I can sing & dance, but I can't do my flips for a few months. I'm not going to go 100% all out on the dances, but I have to do my part. We have worked so hard on this, I'm not going to let something like this stop me. I have to get the strength back in my legs before I start doing the flips again but I will be there on stage with the guys tomorrow night."  
"Just don't do anything that makes your recovery process longer buddy," said Logan. "We need you to get better."  
The 10 minutes came & went & soon the time came for Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica to leave the hospital. They were going back to the hotel room for the night &they would come back tomorrow morning at 10. Even though I didn't want Kendall to leave & James didn't want Katie to leave, they had to.  
"We will be back tomorrow morning at 10 my fiancée," Kendall said to me.  
"I can't wait babe," I replied smiling.  
"You look so much livelier than you did earlier. I'll text you when we get back to the room. Please eat something tomorrow morning for breakfast before we get here. I love you baby girl."  
"Okay baby, I'll try. I love you too" I said as I kissed & hugged him.  
"Baby it's time for me to leave, let go of me."  
"But I don't want you to go," I whispered to him.  
"I know baby, I don't want to go either. I promise you I will be back tomorrow at 10 am. Don't cry baby," he said to me.  
He could hear my voice cracking.  
"I know you'll be back tomorrow, but I don't like saying good bye," I said.  
"Do you want me to call you when we get back to the room?"  
"Yes please babe."  
"Okay I will. Can I tuck you in?" Kendall said with a little smile.  
"Yes you can," I said with a laugh.  
"It's 10 o'clock, time to go," we heard Doctor Myrsini say.  
"I will call you when we get back, I promise. I will see you at 10 am tomorrow. I love you."  
"Okay babe. I can't wait. I love you too," I replied as he kissed me & left.  
He had left his sweatshirt on the side of the bed. I grabbed it & put it beside my head on the pillow.  
"What's that?" asked James.  
"Kendall's sweatshirt," I said. "He forgot it."  
"What's wrong?"  
He could tell something was wrong.  
I took a deep breath.  
"It sucks how Kendall just got here & we can't even make the most of this."  
"I know what you mean. I hate how this happened, but I'd rather be sitting here in a hospital bed than Kendall being here."  
I was still cold, so I took Kendall's sweatshirt from beside me & put it on. It was kinda big but it was nice & warm.  
Once they left I waited with my phone in my hand for Kendall's text. I had to reflect on all the events of today. My day went from being an exciting day to hang out with Kendall to spending a night (& possibly longer) in the hospital. As I was day dreaming I heard James saying something to me.  
"Heidi, are you okay? Hey answer me."  
"I'm sorry James," I said. "What? I was day dreaming."  
"I said your phone went off."  
"Oh it did?" I asked confused. "I didn't hear it."  
"Yeah, it was ringing. I think Kendall was calling you."  
I looked at my phone & saw I had a missed call from Kendall.  
"Crap he did call me! I'm gonna call him back. Do you want the controller to change the channel?"  
"No nickelodeon is fine with me," James replied with a smile on his face.  
"Are you sure James? You can turn it if you want," I insisted.  
"I'm sure Heidi. Nickelodeon is fine," James reassured me.  
As we were talking the TV said 'Big Time Rush is up next.'  
"Hey do you want to watch us on TV?" James asked.  
"What do you mean, James?" I asked as I was texting Kendall.  
"BTR is up next on nickelodeon."  
"Oh really?!" I asked enthusiastically.  
"Yeah haha, I wouldn't lie about that. I know how much you like watching us on TV."  
"Yes I love watching you guys on TV, especially when you guys are on tour."  
"Well I'm gonna try to get some sleep while this pain medication is working. I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess."  
"Okay James good night & talk to you tomorrow."  
"Try not to be too loud over there," James said, laughing.  
"I'll try to be quiet, James," I told him, laughing.  
"Good night Heidi."  
"Good night James."  
I told Kendall I was going to try to fall asleep while my pain meds were working.  
"Night baby, I love you," I said to Kendall.  
"Good night baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow at 10 am. Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite. I love you baby," Kendall replied.  
With that we hung up & I felt alone again.  
It was 10:30 pm & I'd just gotten off the phone with Kendall. I was laying in bed thinking I needed Kendall to bring me something when he came tomorrow morning, but I couldn't remember what it was. Oh well I'll think of it eventually. I must have fallen asleep while I was thinking because I woke up 3 hours later at 1 am. I had really bad headache & my left leg was completely numb. I thought I could make it the short distance to the bathroom, so I got up. As I was walking to the bathroom, I fell. Thank goodness James's bed was right there & caught my fall. I woke James up.  
"Heidi, are you ok!?" James said, panicked.  
"Umm yeah I think so," I answered as I got up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Just please be careful. I don't want to have to call Kendall at 1 am & tell him he has to come back to the hospital because you fell. You know I'm helpless over here. I hate it."  
"I know James. I just have a really bad headache right now."  
"Well, when was the last time the nurse gave you pain meds?"  
"Before Kendall left, so it was probably around 5 or 6 last night," I said.  
"Yeah you should be due for some pain meds now then. I'll hit the button for you and get the doctor."  
"Thanks James."  
"Your welcome," replied James. "Get up & go to the bathroom & come back to bed."  
"I will James," I said.  
"What do you need?" asked the nurse.  
"Is Doctor Myrsini still here?"  
"No she is not, her shift is over but Doctor Kate is here now. What do you need?"  
"Umm my friend has a concussion & has a really bad headache. She just fell & is pregnant," James told the nurse.  
"Okay I'll be sending up Doctor Kate. What is your room number?"  
"Room 151," James replied.  
"Okay Doctor Kate is on her way up," said the nurse.  
"Okay thanks."  
I got back into bed & laid my head down on my pillow. I heard a knock on the door.  
"It's Doctor Kate," she said, coming into the room & turning on the light.  
As soon as she turned on the light, I pulled one of my pillows over my head because the light hurt my head.  
"Hi Doctor Kate," I said weakly.  
"What's going on tonight?"  
"I passed out & hit my head off the corner of the wall earlier last night & I have a concussion. I have a really bad headache now."  
"Okay, I'm going to shine this light in your eyes & check them," Doctor Kate said.  
"Okay," I replied.  
Doctor Kate shined the light in my eyes & my headache got so much worse!  
"That just made my headache a million times worse," I said to the doctor.  
"Alright," said the doctor. "When was the last time you had pain medication?"  
"It was before my fiancée left so between 5 & 6 last night."  
"Okay so you are due for some more. I'll go get some for you & bring it over."  
"Okay thanks," I said.  
Doctor Kate left & went to get me some pain meds.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up James."  
"It's fine, I was half awake anyway," he replied. "I can't sleep."  
"Okay. I really didn't think I was gonna fall!"  
"Hey, I'm gonna fall a few times through my recovery. It happens, don't worry about it."  
"I guess you're right. My left knee did get cut up pretty deep. It's gonna take me a while to get feeling back in it."  
"Wait your left leg is numb?!"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Was it numb when you got out of bed?!" James asked.  
"Yeah, but I thought it was just because I was laying on it wrong. I guess not," I answered.  
"Why didn't you hit the button and ask for help? Or use the crutches?" James asked.  
"I thought I could make it that short distance to the bathroom. I didn't think I'd fall. I hope the baby is alright."  
Doctor Kate came back in with my medication.  
"I overheard your conversation. You said you fell & your pregnant?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Where did you fall? How did you land?" asked the doctor.  
"I fell right beside James's bed & I landed on my left leg," I answered.  
"And she said her left leg was numb before she fell," added James.  
I gave him an evil glare.  
"Thanks James," I said.  
"Let me see your leg. You have stitches in your leg correct?," asked the doctor.  
"Yeah I do. I have stitches all over my body," I answered.  
"Wait why do you have stitches all over?," asked the doctor perplexed.  
I explained to her what happened earlier & why James and I were there.  
"Oh wow, you guys are lucky! I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine & we are going to have a look at the baby."  
"Yeah we are pretty lucky," replied James.  
"Okay, I really hope she is ok," I said.  
Doctor Kate left to go get the ultrasound machine. I was starting to drift off to sleep, but my phone started ringing & woke me up. I looked at & saw Kendall was calling me. I was confused as to why he was calling me at 3 am.  
"Do you know why Kendall is calling me?," I asked James confused.  
James didn't answer, so I figured he had texted Kendall & told him I fell.  
"Hello?"  
"Babe, are you ok?," asked Kendall.

He sounded worry.  
"Yeah I'm fine, why babe?," I replied.  
"James texted me & said you fell, you have a bad headache & your leg is numb. How is our little princess?"  
I looked over at James & he was looking over at me. I gave him that 'you're going to be sorry' look.  
"I don't know babe. Doctor Kate went to get the ultrasound machine, so she can check on the baby."  
I heard a knock on the door.  
"It's Doctor Kate."  
"I gotta go babe, Doctor Kate is here."  
"Okay baby girl. Let me know what she says about our little princess. I love you & I'll see you at 10 am baby. I hope I don't have to come in earlier because something is wrong."  
"I will babe. I love you too. Bye," I said to Kendall.  
"Bye baby girl," he said.  
We hung up & Doctor Kate came over.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."  
"No, you didn't," I told her.  
"Okay, now this gel is going to be cold when I put it on your belly."  
"Okay," I answered.  
"Alright, now let's see where the baby is at. Do you know how far along you are?," asked Doctor Kate.  
"Doctor Myrsini told me earlier that I was 16 weeks along," I answered.  
"Alright, do you know if you having a boy or a girl?"  
"Doctor Myrsini said it looks like a girl."  
"Have you & your baby's daddy picked out any names yet?," Doctor Kate asked.  
"We were talking about names earlier. We like the names Gabriella & Emersyne so far," I replied.  
"Those are cute. Now are you still with the baby's father?"  
"Yeah, he actually just proposed to me last night before he left," I said as I showed her my ring.  
"Ooooh that's gorgeous! Your man has good taste in jewelry!," Doctor Kate said.  
"Thanks, Kendall knows what I like & he spoils me," I said with a laugh.  
"Well that's good," Doctor Kate replied with a smile. "Your baby girl looks great. She has a strong heartbeat, she is kicking, & she looks perfect."  
"That's good," I said, as a weight lifted off my shoulder.  
"If you two have any more problems just press your button & I'll be up. You guys should try to get some sleep now."  
"Since Kendall is coming over at 10 am I probably should get some sleep," I said.  
"Good night guys," said Doctor Kate.  
"Night," James & I said together.  
I'm finally resting comfortably & it is 5 am. James is sleeping so I guess I should get some sleep too.

**Part 2****  
**I woke up to Kendall singing Cover Girl, playing with my hair, & holding my hand. He was sitting in the same chair, in the same place, as yesterday. It was like he never left, but he did.  
"Good morning my beautiful cover girl," he said to me with the biggest smile.  
"Morning babe," I replied with a weak grin.  
I looked over to the bed beside me. It was really quiet which was unusual.  
'James should be there,' I thought to myself.  
"Kendall-," I started to say before he cut me off.  
"What's wrong baby?," he asked concerned.  
He could hear the worry in my voice.  
"Where's James?"  
"He's walking around with Katie. Don't worry, they'll be back."  
There was something about his voice that told me everything was going to be alright, like nothing ever happened.  
"Okay. When will they be back?"  
"Soon, baby. I promise," he said, kissing my forehead.  
"Alright," I said as I turned the TV back on.  
Nickelodeon was still on so I knew no one had turned it on since last night.  
"What did you watch on nick last night, baby girl?," Kendall asked.  
"Umm I think BTR was on then I got up & I fell," I said, playing with the bracelets on his wrist.  
"Oh I almost forgot. What did Doctor Kate say about our little princess?," Kendall asked me as James & Katie walked in.  
"Hey Kendall. Hey Heidi," James said.  
"Hey," we replied.  
"I'm going to try to go back to sleep, so can you guys try to keep it quiet?," James asked.  
"Sure dude," Kendal said.  
"I'll be back later babe," Katie said to James then she left.  
"Well, she said the baby looked alright, but she wanted to check again before we left today," I said as I put my hands on my belly.  
"Is she awake or still sleeping?"  
"She is awake & kicking up a storm!," I replied with a smile.  
Kendall moved his hand from my side to my belly.  
"Can I feel her kick baby?"  
"Yes you can babe," I said as I moved his hand.  
"Feel that?"  
Kendall's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah, is that-,"  
"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
Kendall helped me to the bathroom.  
"You feel really warm, do you feel ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice.  
"No, I'm really cold," I replied.  
"I think you're getting sick. I'll be right back, baby," Kendall said as he kissed me.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To call the nurses' station. I love you."  
"I love you too, babe."  
Kendall walked over to my bed & clicked the button. I could hear the conversation but not very well.  
"I need a doctor to room 151, please."  
"Alright, why do you need a doctor?," replied the nurse.  
"My fiancée feels really warm & she says she's freezing. Oh & I'm not sure if this is relevant or not, but she is 17 weeks pregnant."  
"Oh alright. Doctor Kate will be right up."  
I had leaned up against the cold wall. The coldness felt so good against my hot body. Maybe Kendall was right, maybe I did have a fever & I was getting sick. I sure hope not! Hmm I wonder why Katie left so soon. Where were Brooksyne, Carlos, Jessica, & Logan? Why didn't they come to visit yet? I'll have to try to remember to ask Kendall when he came back in. I was almost sleeping when I heard Kendall walking over to the bathroom door.  
"You doing alright, baby girl?"  
I managed to shake my head yes.  
"Doctor Kate is on her way up. She is gonna check your temperature & the baby."  
"Okay babe," I said, starting to stand up.  
"Let me help you baby."  
"Thanks, I have a question for you."  
"Okay, what's your question?," Kendall asked wondering.  
"Well I was wondering why Katie left earlier & where Brooksyne, Carlos, Jessica, & Logan were."  
"Katie met the other guys at the store," Kendall said, helping me into my bed.  
"Wait, why are they at the store?"  
"Dude you haven't told her yet?!," James asked surprised.  
"Tell me what!," I said as Doctor Kate walked in.  
"It's Doctor Kate."  
"Hi doctor," Kendall & I said.  
Kendall sat down & grabbed my hand.  
"What didn't you tell me yet, babe?," I asked, worried.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to take your temperature," Doctor Kate said, getting the thermometer. "Open your mouth & I'm going to put this under your tongue."  
"Alright," I replied.  
"To answer your question about where they guys are," Kendall began, "they are at the store getting food & stuff for the RV's for tour."  
I saw Kendall try to hide the grin starting to form on his face. He didn't hide it very well. A few minutes later Doctor Kate took the thermometer out of my mouth.  
"Well you definitely have a temperature."  
"What is it?," Kendall asked, concerned.  
"103. That's kind of high."  
"But what about my baby? I just want her to be ok," I said, putting my hands on my belly.  
"We will take a look at your baby now," Doctor Kate said as she reclined my bed back a little bit.  
"Kendall, I have a serious question for you," I said to him as I took his hand.  
"What's up baby girl?"  
"Well I was thinking about this last night," I whispered, "How would you feel about asking James & Katie to be our little girl's godparents?"  
"I think that would be a great idea, baby girl," Kendall replied with a smile on his face.  
"James," I said, "are you sleeping?"  
"No, what's up?," he replied.  
"Come here please. Kendall can you go help him?"  
Kendall got up & went over to James' bed. He helped him out of bed & James put on his glasses. Kendall gave James his chair & he sat on the edge of the bed beside me.  
"This gel is going to be cold when I put it on your belly," Doctor Kate said.  
"What do you need?," James asked curiously.  
"Well Kendall & I were just talking about this. We wanted to know if you & Katie would want to be our little girl's godparents," I said to James.  
"Wow, I'd love to but I have to ask Katie first," James replied.  
"Your baby girl looks great! I'm going to hook you up to check the baby's heart rate. Don't get all stressed out, this is just precautionary. If you stress out then the baby's heart rate will go up," Doctor Kate said as she hooked me up.  
"Okay," I said.  
"Calm down, baby girl," I heard Kendall say.  
He must have heard the worry in my voice or saw it on my face. He can read me so well!  
"I'll be back to check on you in about an hour," Doctor Kate said.  
"Alright."  
A few minutes after Doctor Kate left we heard the door open.  
"Wazzaa! James, you're sitting in a chair!"  
We all knew at least Carlos was here. I figured Brooksyne would be here too, because wherever Carlos is Brooksyne isn't far behind.  
"Yeah I am," James said with a laugh.  
Just Carlos came in.  
"The other four are coming. They had to make a pitt stop at the bathroom."  
About five minutes later Brooksyne, Katie, Jessica, & Logan came in.  
"Baby," James said to Katie, "Heidi & Kendall just asked me something. I need your opinion on this."  
"Ohhh? What did they ask?," Katie asked.  
"Well they asked if we wanted to be their baby's godparents. Do you want to?"  
Katie looked at me.  
"Are you sure you want us to be her godparents?"  
"Yes, Katie. Kendall thinks it's a great idea too. What do you guys think?"  
"I know her & James will make awesome godparents," Brooksyne chimed in.  
"Aww thanks Brooksyne!," Katie said with a smile.  
"Do you want to, baby girl?," James asked.  
"Yes! Thanks guys!," she said, giving Kendall & I a hug.  
"Your welcome," Kendall said.  
"So what made you pick us?," James asked.  
"Well I wanted my best friend & Kendall's best friend. It took me the longest to pick you, James. I asked Kendall & he thought it was a great idea so I asked you guys," I said.

**Part 3**  
Doctor Kate came back & unhooked me from the machines.  
"Your baby's heart rate looks great. You should be able to go home either later today or tomorrow."  
"Really?," I said.  
"Yes, as long as we can figure out why you have a fever."  
"Okay, thanks," I said.  
"You're welcome. If you need anything just push your button. I'll be back later to check on you," Doctor Kate said as she left.  
I looked at Kendall.  
"We need to pick out a name for our little princess."  
"Well last night we liked Emersyne & Gabriella. Does anyone have other suggestions?," Kendall asked as he looked around.  
No one said anything & after about five minutes I looked over at Kendall.  
"How about you babe? What names do you like?"  
"I like Kennedy but for a middle name," he replied.  
"You never answered my question I asked you earlier, babe," I said looking into his green eyes.  
"What question was that, baby girl?," Kendall asked confused.  
"Why were Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica with Logan & Carlos getting stuff for the RV's for tour?"  
"Dude, you haven't told her yet?!," Logan practically screamed.  
Kendall took a deep breath.  
"No, I was waiting until the doctor left."  
I took my hand from my belly & grabbed Kendall's hand.  
"Tell me what babe?"  
"You, Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica are coming on tour with us," Kendall said with a smile on his face.  
Wow. "Really?," I managed to say despite my shock.  
"Yeah," Carlos said taking Brooksyne's hand.  
I couldn't think. I'd been preparing to not see Kendall for two months while he was on tour.  
"But how did you get us to be allowed to come on tour with you guys?"  
"Well," Logan began, "We all knew we would miss you girls a ton while we were on tour for two months. Kendall would be worrying about you the whole time & Katie would be worrying about James. So, last night when the girls were getting ready for bed, we texted our boss. We told him what had happened & he said that he would allow you girls to come on tour with us."  
"Wow. Did you guys tell them last night," I asked Logan.  
"Yeah, we did," Carlos said. "We tried to get Kendall to text or call you-."  
"But I wanted to do it in person today," Kendall interrupted.  
Aww how sweet is that!? Kendall didn't want to tell me over the phone, he wanted to tell me face to face.  
"Baby, are you alright," I heard Kendall say.  
I snapped out of my fantasy land.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Can we go to the cafe & get something to eat?"  
"Didn't you eat before I came?," Kendall questioned.  
"No, the pain medicine the doctor gave me last night knocked me out. You woke up me up when you came."  
"I guess it is only noon. You guys want to come too?," Kendall asked.  
"Sure," Carlos said looking at Brooksyne.  
"Logan & I will come too," Jessica said.  
"James, you want to go?," Katie asked.  
"Yeah, the walking will do me good. It will help me get the strength back in my legs."  
"I'll get you a wheel-chair baby," Kendall said looking at me.  
"No! I want to walk," I said as I took the blankets off. I put my feet over the side of the bed & Kendall grabbed my slippers out of my bag. He brought them over, put them on for me & helped me out of bed.  
"Hey that's my hoodie, baby girl," Kendall said with a laugh.  
"Yes it is. You forgot it last night. It kept me warm all night though," I replied, smiling.  
"You're too cute baby," Kendall said as he kissed me.  
James & I were ready, so we started walking down to the cafe. Kendall held my hand tighter than normal. I guess he didn't want me to fall. Everyone was ahead of us so I thought I was walking too fast. I started walking faster.  
"Take your time baby girl," Kendall said to me, "We will get to the cafe when we get there. Don't rush."  
"But James is ahead of us."  
"James doesn't have as many stitches as you, he doesn't have a concussion, & he isn't pregnant."  
"Yeah but," I started to say. "Babe, my head hurts. It feels really heavy & I feel like I'm gonna fall."  
"Okay baby. I have you, you're not going to fall. Logan, come here."  
"What's up?," Logan said as he came over.  
"Go get that wheel-chair," Kendall said as he pointed to it.  
"Ok, why?"  
"She needs it."  
"Babe, I'm gonna fall," I said as I held onto Kendall tighter.  
"No you aren't baby. I have a hold of you."  
Good thing Kendall had a hold of me tight because I felt really weak. Logan came over with the wheel-chair & helped Kendall sit me down in it. Doctor Kate was walking down the hall & saw us.  
"What's going on guys?," she asked.  
"We were going down to the cafe to get something to eat, but then she said her head hurt really bad & she felt she was gonna fall," Jessica said, sounding concerned.  
"What has she eaten today?," Doctor Kate asked.  
"Umm she had some crackers & apple juice when I got here earlier," Kendall said.  
"Take her back to the room. I'll get her something to eat & some juice. Did she say if she felt the baby?"  
"Yeah, she said earlier that the baby was kicking up a storm," James said.  
"Alright, I'll meet you guys in the room. I'm going to go get a few things & we will see what's going on."  
Kendall took me back to the room & the others went to the cafe to eat. When we got back, he took his hoodie off me.  
"What are you doing, babe?," I asked.  
"You're really warm again, baby."  
"But I'm freezing! I want your hoodie back."  
Just then the door opened & Doctor Kate walked in. She had some orange juice & chicken noodle soup. "We're going to check your blood sugar," she said, setting the food down on my tray. "Give me your hand."  
I did, but I wasn't so sure about it. Kendall got up & walked over to the door.  
"Where are you going, babe?," I asked, worried.  
Doctor Kate took my hand.  
"My mom's calling me. I have to answer or else she is going to think something's wrong & call the other guys," Kendall said. "I'll be right back baby girl. I love you."  
"Tell her we have something to tell her. I love you too," I said.  
He looked at me with a puzzled look. "The baby?"  
"Yes babe."  
"Alright, give me five minutes & I'll be back," Kendall said as he walked out to the hallway & shut the door.  
I could hear Kendall's side of the conversation.  
"Hey mom, can I call you back?"  
His mom said something, but I couldn't hear it because it wasn't on speaker.  
"Mom, I'm at the hospital with Heidi. I'll explain everything later. We have something to tell you but she wants to tell you. She can't talk right now. I'll call you back later, mom. I love you too. Bye mom."  
Then I heard the door open & Kendall came back in.  
"Kendall, can you distract her so I can get this done?," Doctor Kate asked.  
"Yeah," Kendall answered. "How is our little princess?"  
"She was moving like crazy, but now she isn't moving as much. I think she's sleeping. Ouch!"  
"All done. You're blood sugar is low. Here drink some orange juice," Doctor Kate said.  
"Where's Doctor Myrsini?," Kendall asked.  
"She is on vacation in the Caribbean."  
"I want to go to the Caribbean!," I said looking at Kendall.  
"Okay baby, we can go there for our honeymoon. Where are Katie, Brooksyne, Carlos, Jessica, & Logan?," Kendall asked.  
"They are getting the food & stuff they bought in the RV's. Oh & getting everything packed up in the hotel," James answered.  
I finished drinking my juice & Doctor Kate wanted to check my blood sugar again.  
"Do you need anything at your house, baby girl?," Kendall asked, as the doctor checked my blood sugar.  
"Yeah I do, babe. I need my iPod, my clothes, & my blanket you made me," I said.  
"Alright baby. Doctor Kate when will she be released?," Kendall asked.  
"Probably within the next couple hours, I'd say 3pm at the latest. Your blood sugar is coming back up. You just have to remember to eat & drink something every couple hours," she told me. She looked over at James, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling pretty good, actually."  
She looked at his legs & took the IV's out of his arm.

"You have to show me you can walk down the hall & back to the room before I can discharge you. You too, Heidi," Doctor Kate told us.  
"Well I'm ready to go," James said.  
"Alright James. Heidi, are you going to try?," Doctor Kate asked.  
"Come one baby. Let's go try it," Kendall said to me.  
I took a deep breath.

"Alright, yeah I guess I'll try."

**Part 4**  
We went out to the hallway & started walking. Kendall had to stay back with Doctor Kate. He wasn't allowed to walk down the hall with me & James. I stayed close to the wall, so I had something to lean on if I needed it. James was beside me encouraging me.  
"Come on Heidi, you can make it," he kept saying.  
"I know you can get back faster than me, James. Just go ahead & go," I told him.  
"No, I'm going to go at your speed. I don't want you to give up. I want you to be released when I am. I want you to able to go on tour with us. You know if you can't go with us Kendall isn't going to have as much fun. He is going to be worrying about you the whole time."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, James. Wow we are halfway there."  
"Yeah," James said with a laugh. "We already walked all the way down the hall. Now we just have to make it back to the room & we are done. I told you that you could do this!"  
"I guess I can."

James & I talked about the tour & the dances & random thoughts we had. Before I knew it we were back to the room. Kendall greeted me with a hug & kiss.

"Good job, baby girl. I knew you could do it," Kendall said as he held me close.  
"Good job you two," Doctor Kate said, "I'll go get your discharge papers & I'll be back in about ten minutes."

We walked back into the room & she took my IV's out.  
"Okay, thanks," James replied.

When Doctor Kate left, Kendall gave me my bag of clothes he picked up at the hotel & I went into the bathroom. I couldn't wait to get out of that hospital gown & into my own clothes!  
"Babe, I want your hoodie," I told Kendall as I came out of the bathroom.  
"Alright, here you go, baby girl," Kendall said as he handed me his hoodie.  
Doctor Kate came back about ten minutes later with our discharge papers. After we filled them out & signed them, we were free to go.

"All right, you guys are free to go. Call us if you need anything or have any questions."  
"Okay, we will. Thanks," Kendall said as he helped me put my coat on.  
"Thanks doc," James said.  
"Thanks Doctor Kate," I said.  
"You're welcome guys & have fun on tour!," Doctor Kate replied.  
"Oh we will!," James said as he looked at me & Kendall.  
Kendall just smiled.  
"Be careful & nothing stupid," Doctor Kate said looking at James.  
"All right. Umm when do I get my stitches out?," James asked.  
"We used dissolvable ones so you don't have to worry about them. They shouldn't leave very noticeable scars. If you have any scars they should be faint," replied Doctor Kate. She turned to me, "The only stitches you have to get removed are the ones on & around your knee. The rest are dissolvable stitches."  
"When do I need them out?"  
"6 to 8 weeks. Where will you be then?"  
I looked at Kendall.  
"I'm not sure. I'd have to look at the schedule."  
"Okay well wherever you are, just go to the hospital & tell them what happened & you need stitches out. Umm James, I have a question for you," the doctor said.  
"Alright, what's your question?"  
"Well I noticed you have a scar on your elbow. What happened?"  
Kendall looked at James, smiled & started laughing.  
"My fault."  
"What do you mean, Kendall?," Doctor Kate asked confused.  
"Well we were filming an episode for our TV show & Kendall didn't listen to the directions. It was a hockey scene in our Palm Woods room & Kendall was supposed to check me over the counter. Instead he checked me into the corner of the counter," James explained.  
"Oh wow. You guys better be careful. Well you guys get better get going."  
"Yeah. We have to go to her house & get her stuff," James said.  
"Bye guys. Have fun," we heard Doctor Kate say as we left.  
As we were walking out to the car I looked at Kendall.  
"We have to call your mom back Kendall."  
"I know baby girl," he said as he took his iPhone out of his pocket & dialed her number.

As it was ringing we got into the car. Kendall got into the driver's seat, I got into the passenger's seat up front & James got in the back.  
"Hello," said Kathy.  
"Hey mom," Kendall said.  
"Hey Kathy, Kendall & I have something we need to tell you," I said.  
"Ok, what's up guys? Heidi how are you feeling?"  
"I'm really sore but other than that I'm feeling much better," I said.  
"That's great. Now what did you two need to tell me?," she asked.  
I looked at Kendall.  
"Do you want to tell her babe?"  
"You can baby girl," he said as he took my hand.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Okay, well here goes nothing. We wanted to tell you that we are going to have a baby."  
"You're pregnant?!," Kathy said, shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a daddy & she's going to be a mommy," Kendall said squeezing my hand tighter.  
"That's exciting! How far are you? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"  
"Here's Kendall. I have to go get my clothes from my house. I'll talk to you soon. Bye," I told Kathy. "Kendall did you tell her that we are engaged?," I whispered.  
"No, but I will baby girl. I love you," he whispered back.  
"I love you too. I'll be right back," I told him as I kissed him.  
"Bye Heidi," I heard her say.  
I got out of the car & went into the house. My mom was home which was rare.  
"Mom?," I said confused, "Why are you home so early? It's only 2:30."  
"Kendall called me at work & told me what happened. He asked me if you could go on tour with them."  
"And?," I said.  
"I told him yes & he asked me to pack your clothes," she told me, pointing to my suitcase & two duffle bags.  
"Thanks mom!," I said as I gave her a hug. "Did you pack my lotions & perfumes?"  
"I have some in your bags but there are still more in your room."  
I ran up the stairs & into my room. I was looking around trying to remember where I put the perfume Kendall liked. Just as I found it & put it in a drawstring backpack, I heard someone coming up the steps.  
"You almost ready, baby girl? Your stuff is in the car already. I see your packing more," Kendall said as he came into my room.  
He put his arms around my waist.  
"You scared me, babe! But yeah I'm almost ready. I'm just making sure my mom didn't forget anything," I said, picking up my binder, filler paper, & bag of pencils & erasers. "I'm ready now babe."  
We went downstairs & my mom was waiting.  
"Be careful& have fun guys."  
She gave us each a hug.  
"Oh wait a second. Before we leave, mom we have two things we have to tell you."  
Kendall looked at me confused.  
"Fist, Kendall purposed to me last night & I said yes. Second, I'm pregnant," I told my mom.  
My mom didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
"Wow," was all she managed to say.  
"Well mom we are going to get going. I'll call you later. Love you," I told her.  
"Bye," she said.  
We walked out of the house & to the car.  
"What did you mom say after I left, Kendall?"  
"She just asked how far along you were, if it was a girl or boy & how we were doing. She offered to do a baby shower & help with names too."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"I told her that sounded like a great idea but I'd have to ask you first, baby girl," Kendall told me as we started driving.  
"Aww I think that'd be a great idea too, babe."  
"I figured you would say that baby," Kendall said smiling.  
About 20 minutes after we left my mom's house, we were back in Las Vegas.

**Part 5**  
When we pulled into the hotel parking lot, the RV's were already there. I started to get my suitcase out of the trunk & James saw me.  
"Hey I'll get that. You get this bag. Kendall & I will get the rest."  
"Are you sure, James? I can still help carry some stuff."  
"I'm sure. I'll meet you & the girls in the RV."  
"Alright James thanks," I told him as I walked over to the RV.  
Kendall already had a few of my bags. He was in front of me. He looked back & saw me so he waited for me to catch up to him.  
"So which one is yours babe?," I asked him.  
"You mean ours? We're sharing this one with Logan," Kendall answered pointing to one of the RV's. "I'll show you our room."  
"Alright."  
We walked into the RV & everyone was there. Our room was all the way in the back.  
"Right here is our bedroom, baby. Put your stuff in here & I'll meet you in here in a few minutes," he said as he kissed me.  
I put my stuff down on the bed & walked out to where Katie, Brooksyne, Carlos, Logan, & Jessica were.  
"Where's the bathroom?," I asked.  
"I'll show you," Carlos said as he gave me a quick tour.  
I didn't remember where anything was so I'd have to ask Kendall when he came back in.  
"Right here," Carlos said.  
"Thanks Carlos," I said smiling.  
Carlos went back up front with the others.  
"Where's Heidi?," I heard someone say, I figured it was Kendall.  
"She's in the bathroom, Kendall. Relax," Logan said as he was playing with Jessica's hair.  
"Okay thanks," Kendall told Logan.  
I could hear him coming back & I heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Are you alright baby girl?"  
"Hold on babe," I said as I threw up.  
"Unlock the door baby."  
"Okay," I said. I got up & went over to the door.  
I unlocked it & ran back to the toilet.  
"It's unlocked," I said after I threw up again.  
Kendall came in.  
"I put your stuff in our room. You sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know why I'm puking so much," I said.  
"Is it because you're pregnant?," Kendall asked.  
"It might be. I'm not sure. I'm ready to go out with everyone now, babe." I stood up & Kendall pulled me closer to him.  
"Ok baby girl." He got a weird look on his face.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"Did you feel that?," he asked me.  
"Feel what?," I asked him confused.  
"I felt something on my stomach."  
"I bet it was the baby kicking," I said as I pulled away. "Let's go with the other guys, so they don't think anything's up."  
"Yeah, okay baby."  
Kendall & I went up with the others & they were talking about ordering some food.  
"What do you two want?," Carlos asked.  
"Where are we going?," Kendall asked.  
"In-N-Out Burger," Jessica said.  
"Baby, what do you want?," Kendall asked me.  
"Hmmm I want french fries & a vanilla milkshake," I said.  
"I want a cheese burger & french fries," Kendall told Carlos.  
"Drink?" Carlos asked.  
"Water," Kendall said. "But we have that here."  
Carlos wrote down what everyone wanted & him & Brooksyne went to get it. I started to walk back to me & Kendall's room.  
"Where are you going baby girl?," Kendall said as he caught up to me.  
"I'm going to put my stuff away & see what my mom packed me. Some of it might not fit me anymore."

Kendall looked at me puzzled.  
"Why wouldn't it fit you, baby?"  
"I'm pregnant & some of my clothes might be too small. It depends on what my mom packed me."  
"I'm sure it will all fit you perfectly baby," Kendall told me as we walked into our room.  
"What are you two doing?," Logan yelled.  
"Unpacking her clothes," Kendall yelled back.  
"Yeah, sure you are."  
Kendall got up & went to the door.  
"Babe what are you doing?," I asked him.  
"Going to hurt Logan," he answered.  
"No! You're staying in here with me. You're going to help me unpack my stuff."  
I got up, went over to the door, & put my arms around his waist.  
"I love you baby girl," he told me as I put my head on his chest.  
"I love you too babe," I said as I kissed him.  
"Let's go back to unpacking your clothes."  
"Good idea babe."  
We unpacked my clothes & put them in a dresser. I had a bag that I put all my soap, shampoo, conditioner, perfume, & lotion in. By the time we got all my clothes unpacked & put away Carlos & Brooksyne were back with our food.  
"Kendall!," Carlos yelled. "Food's here."  
"Alright we'll be out in a second," Kendall yelled back. "Ready to go eat baby girl?"  
"Yes! I'm starving!"  
"Well then let's go," Kendall said with a smile on his face.  
We went out to the kitchen area, got our food & sat down at the little table. I got up & ran to the bathroom. I shut the door & not very long after I had ran to the bathroom I heard a knock on the door. It was Kendall. "Can I come in baby girl?"  
"Yeah, it's open."  
Kendall came in & knelt down beside me.  
"Are you alright baby?"  
"Yeah, but I don't think the baby likes french fries," I said laughing.  
"Let's make a chart of what you eat & if you throw up or not. That way you can eat more foods that aren't going to make you throw up."  
"That's a good idea, babe," I said.  
"So let's start with french fries," Kendall said as he found a piece of paper & pencil. He wrote down 'french fries' & put an X beside them. "We know french fries are something you have to stay away from."  
"Yeah," I said. "I want my milkshake. Let's go back out there with them."  
"Are you alright? You don't have to throw up again?"  
"No, I'm good babe."  
I stood up & Kendall took my hand & pulled me close to him.  
"I love you so much baby girl," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.  
"I love you too babe."  
We went back out with the others.  
"You ok sis?," Katie asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think the baby likes french fries."  
I took a drink of my milkshake & it was back to the bathroom. I shut the door & thought not again! I think I'll be made to go to the doctor to see what's going on. Kendall knocked on the door.  
"It's open babe," I said. As Kendall opened the door I threw up.  
"Baby, I think you should go to the doctor & see why you can't keep anything down," Kendall said.  
I could hear the concern in his voice.  
"I don't want to go to the doctor though babe."  
I knew I should but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to risk not being able to go on tour with them.  
"I'm taking you now baby girl. I can't handle seeing you like this. I'd rather be the one sick & throwing up then to watch you go through it. Please let me take you baby girl. I'll go get your stuff & give you a minute to think about it. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Kendall walked out of the bathroom & down the hall to our room. About five minutes later he came back with a pair of my slip on shoes & his hoodie that I wore earlier.

**Part 6**  
I stood up & told Kendall he could take me to the doctor. I was getting tired of throwing up after I ate or drank anything. Kendall sat my shoes down & I put them on.  
"Put this on, it's kind of chilly outside," he said as he handed me his hoodie.  
"All right babe," I said putting on the hoodie.  
Kendall took my hand, picked up the keys to the car, & we started toward the door.  
"Where are you two going?" Logan asked.  
Jessica was sitting on his lap playing on his laptop.  
"Did James, Katie, Carlos, & Brooksyne go over to their RV?" Kendall asked.  
"Yeah," Jessica answered.  
"Answer my question now, Kendall," Logan demanded.  
"I'm taking her to the hospital. She hasn't been able to keep anything down since we got here."  
"Ohhh, well I hope it's nothing serious. I would hate to see her have to stay here & not come with us," Logan said as he held Jessica tighter.  
"Yeah, me too," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned to me, "You ready baby girl?"  
I took a deep breath.  
"Yeah as ready as I'm going to be."  
"Logan, we are going to go. If you or the guys need us text my cell."  
"Ok dude. Let me know what's going on."  
"I will," Kendall said as he unwrapped his arms from my waist & took my hand. We walked to the door & Kendall let me go out first. He helped me into the car & ran over to the driver's side. As soon as he started the car I rolled the window down.  
"You okay baby girl?" Kendall asked me sounding worried.  
"No, I feel sick," I said to him reclining the seat back a little bit.  
"I hope this is just morning sickness & it will go away soon."  
"Me too babe."  
Before I knew it we were at the hospital. We walked in & saw Doctor Kate.  
"What's up guys?" she asked.  
"Heidi hasn't been able to keep anything down since we left the hospital earlier," Kendall explained.  
"Come in here & I'll take a look." Doctor Kate asked a lot of questions.  
"Well it sounds like just morning sickness. Try to eat at the same time every day & avoid eating at the times when you feel sick. One thing that won't make you throw up is the nutrient shakes."  
"Okay. Umm will my morning sickness go away?" I asked.  
"It should go away by the sixth month & you should start feeling better. Any other questions?"  
"I have a question," Kendall said as I started to get up.  
"Alright, what's your question, Kendall?"  
"Is there anything she can take that will help her morning sickness?"  
"Yes, there is a medicine called 'Good Morning Mama' she can try. My sister took it & she said it helped a lot. But it will not cure the morning sickness, it will just help the symptoms," Doctor Kate explained.  
"I want to try it. I'm tired of being sick & throwing up all the time," I said.  
"Alright baby. We will go to the store after we leave here & get it," Kendall said as he hugged me & pulled me close.  
"And the pre-natal vitamins," I reminded him as he helped me put my hoodie back on.  
Well actually it was Kendall's hoodie, but it was the only one he packed that I loved.  
"Yes, don't forget to take the pre-natal vitamins every day. They are very important," Doctor Kate said as she stood up. "If there's nothing else you guys can go."  
"Alright, thanks," I said as we walked out of the room.

We left the hospital & went to the store. When we got to the store, we asked someone who worked there where the vitamins would be since we had no idea where they would be.  
"Excuse me," Kendall said, "Where would your pre-natal vitamins be?"  
"Aisle 7," the lady said as she pointed to it.  
"Okay, thanks," Kendall said as he found my hand.

We walked to aisle 7 & found the stuff Doctor Kate was telling us about.  
"Hey baby, here's that 'Good Morning Mama' stuff Doctor Kate was telling us about," I said as I showed Kendall.

I picked up the box & looked at the box. It said this wasn't a cure for morning sickness that it would only help the symptoms. Everything Doctor Kate told us was on the box.  
"What about these pre-natal vitamins," Kendall asked me showing me a bottle.  
"Let me see them," I said reaching for them.

Kendall handed me the box & I looked at them. I had found one that I liked so I compared them.

"I like these ones, they have more vitamins," I said handing Kendall the bottle I didn't want. "Put these ones back."  
"Is one bottle going to be enough for tour? Why don't you get two so you have don't run out," Kendall said as he put the other ones back.  
"Good idea, babe," I said picking up another box. We walked to the cash register to check out. It was the same lady who we asked where the vitamins were.

"Alright, your total is $62."

Kendall took out his wallet, pulled out his credit card & handed it to the cashier.  
"Thank you & have a nice night," she said handing Kendall his card & the bag.  
"Thanks, you too," he said as he put his credit card back in his wallet.

He grabbed my hand & we left the store. It was a quiet ride back to the RV but when we got there I ran to the bathroom. I heard someone say something.

"Where are you-."

I didn't hear the rest because I had shut the door & was throwing up again. I heard a knock on the door, "You alright, baby?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to take some of that medicine & put my PJ's on."  
"Okay baby girl. I'll go get you the medicine." Kendall went to get me the medicine & he came back about five minutes later.  
He knocked & I told him the door was unlocked. After I took the medicine I felt better. I got up, kissed Kendall & told him I'd be out in a few minutes.  
"I love you baby girl," he said as he pulled me close.  
I loved it when he did that to me. It made me feel so safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to me.  
"I love you too, babe," I said as I barried my head in his chest.  
I could feel his heart beat faster when he was around me. He was always so much happier when he was around me. James told me that last tour they did when I couldn't go with him that Kendall was all depressed. Kendall watched me walk out of the bathroom & into our room. I shut the door & turned on my iPod. I turned the volume up all the way & set my iPod & headphones on top of my dresser. As I was getting my BTR tank & a pair of shorts Kendall gave me when I stayed at his house once out of my dresser, I heard a door open & close. I didn't think it was our bedroom door because it sounded like it was in the hallway, so I didn't turn around. A few seconds later, I wish I would have turned around & saw who came into our room. I couldn't see because the person had put something over my eyes & I felt their arms around my waist. I knew it wasn't Kendall because when he puts his arms around me he does it gently & this person wasn't gentle at all. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth.  
**  
Part 7**  
His arms felt so familiar around my waist. I knew it wasn't Kendall though. Kendall was always gentle when he put his arms around my waist & this guy wasn't gentle. I must have either blacked out or been in my fantasy land. The next thing I knew I was sitting in a chair & this guy was talking on the phone.  
I was thinking to myself, 'Where am I? Who would want to do this to me?'  
I knew who this guy was. I knew his voice from somewhere. I couldn't put a name to his voice. He hung up the phone & I heard him walking over to the chair. He took the blind fold thing off of my eyes. I was staring his straight in the face.  
He came down closer to my level & looked at me.  
"So you're probably wondering why I did this. Why would I want to kidnap you & take you away from Kendall."  
"You're never going to get away with this," I practically screamed at him.  
I know knew who this was. He was Kendall's best friend in high school & my ex boyfriend. His name is Andrew.  
"Oh, but that's where you are wrong. You see if Kendall wants you back, he will have to come find you. And when he does, I'll have him right where I want him. You see Kendall always got the girls in middle & high school. When I saw you the first day I thought I'd finally have another chance to fix things, but you-."  
"Where's the bathroom. I'm going to be sick, like seriously sick," I said.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket & wondered who was calling me.  
Andrew just looked at me & pointed, "Over there, here I'll show you."

He untied me & tried to hold my hand.

"Stop it," I told him.

"Fine. The bathroom's right here."

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile.

I went in & immediately shut & locked the door. I took my phone out of my pocket & looked at it. Kendall called me & texted me. I also had texts from Katie, Jessica, Brooksyne, Carlos, James, & Logan. They were all wondering where I was. Kendall must have told them that I wasn't answering my phone & he didn't know where I was. I couldn't call Kendall back because Andrew would hear me talking & know who I was calling. Instead of calling him back I texted him.

"Babe I have no clue where I am, but Andrew has me. I locked myself in the bathroom."

I texted Katie, Jessica, Brooksyne, Carlos, Logan, & James back too. I told them I locked myself in a basement bathroom because my ex & Kendall's ex best friend kidnapped me.

Kendall texted me back almost immediately.

"I'm on my way baby girl. I know where you are. I love you."

"I love you too babe. Just please be careful," I texted him back.

I started crying because I didn't know what was going to happen. I saw I had a couple new messages so I looked at them. It was Brooksyne.

"We all are just going to text you from my phone. Is Kendall there?"

I texted them back, "Umm I'm not sure."

Andrew started pounding on the door.

"Open this freaking door now! You weren't sick; you just used that as an excuse to get away from me!"

"No, I'm not opening the door," I managed to say through my sobs.

I can't believe I just talked back to him. I never talked back to him during our six month relationship. I knew better than to do that. I knew the consequences-I'd get hit. I didn't know if Andrew would get so mad that he would break down the door, or if he was going to wait for me to come out. I was really scared that he was going to break down the door. If he did I had no way of protecting myself. I would have nowhere to run.

"Ahhhhh get off me!," I heard someone yell.

Then I heard people walking past the bathroom.

They texted me back.

"Kendall said he's there now & Andrew is in the police car outside."

As I hit reply I heard pounding on the door.

"Open the door, Heidi."

"W-W-Who i-i-is i-it?," I said through my tears.

"It's Officer Jasyn," the man said.

"I'm here baby. Just please open the door," I heard Kendall say.

"I-I'm s-scared, i-is Andrew g-gone?," I asked.

"Don't be scared, we are here to help you. Andrew is outside in the police car. I need you to unlock the door," Officer Jasyn said, reassuringly.

"Baby, please open the door!"

"Kendall," I said to myself as I got up & went over to the door. I unlocked it & opened it slowly.

I saw Officer Jasyn & Kendall standing there. As soon as I opened the door Kendall came running over & wrapped his arms around me.

**Part 8****  
**Officer Jasyn let us have a few minutes alone.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Did he hurt you?," Kendall asked me as he looked at me. "Your lip is bleeding."

"Yeah," I said as I used my shirt to wipe it off. "Andrew hit me."

Officer Jasyn walked in & looked at me.  
"Are you alright, Heidi?"

"My lip's bleeding & it hurts but other than that I think I'm okay," I said.

"There's an ambulance outside. Let's go out there & they'll take a look."

"How's our little princess?," Kendall asked taking his free hand & putting it on my belly.

"She was kicking then I came in here & locked the door. I looked at my phone & saw you called me & I had a million text messages from you, Katie, Brooksyne, Jessica, James, Carlos, & Logan. I looked at the messages then I started crying because I didn't know what was going to-," I said, starting to cry again.

Kendall pulled me close to him.  
"It's okay baby girl. I'm here now," he said as he played with my hair.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was yesterday. Everything was going great, you guys played your first show on the tour & it was sold out," I said as Kendall picked me up.  
He started running out of the building with Officer Jasyn right behind us.

"Wait, why are you running? What's going on?," I asked confused.

"The building's on fire," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said as I took a deep breath.

The next thing I knew I heard Kendall talking.  
"No, baby stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Please, baby girl!," I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up lying in a hospital bed. Kendall was sitting in a chair that he moved beside my bed. Katie, James, Brooksyne, Carlos, Jessica, & Logan were there earlier but they left before I woke up.

"Hey babe," I said weakly as I looked over at Kendall.

He looked at me with a grin.  
"Baby, I'm glad you're awake."  
He leaned over & gave me a kiss.

"Owww," I said as I pulled away.

Kendall looked at me worried.  
"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I think I split my lip open when Andrew hit me. It hurts & feels weird."

"Ohhh yeah baby, you did," Kendall said.  
I knew he was still pissed off at Andrew for what he did.

We heard a knock on the door & the doctor walked in.

"I'm Doctor Dustin," he said as he came over & looked at the monitors I was hooked up to. "I see your awake now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright I guess. My lip just hurts," I said as I held Kendall's hand tighter.

"That's good. Your lip will hurt for a few days but then it should start to feel better. We took a look at your baby when you first came in & she looks perfectly fine. I'll be right back with your discharge papers."

Doctor Dustin left & came back a few minutes later. After I signed the papers I was free to go. Doctor Dustin told me I wasn't allowed to do anything that would cause my stitches to come out.

"Thanks doctor, bye," I said.

"Bye, have fun & stay safe," he answered as we left.

Before I knew it we were back at the RV's.

"Babe, I'm tired," I said as we got out of the car & walked to the RV.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Heidi," Jessica said when Kendall & I walked into the RV.

"Yeah, me too," Logan said as he came over & gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad the baby is okay," I said looking at my growing belly. "I'm going to go to bed so night guys. You coming babe?"

"Yeah baby, I'm right behind you," Kendall said.

As we walked down the hall I looked at Kendall.  
"What's wrong babe. You haven't said much since we left the hospital," I asked as we walked into our room & he shut the door.

"I can't believe Andrew would do that," Kendall said as I layed down in bed. "I know he's always been jealous since we started dating but I never thought he'd do that."  
Kendall was pacing back at forth at the foot of the bed. I got out of bed & walked over to him. I put my arms around him & leaned up to kiss him.

"I would never leave you babe. I love you too much to ever think about hurting you. Let's go lay in bed," I said to him as I held him tighter.

"I love you too baby girl," Kendall said as we climbed into bed.

**Part 9****  
**We layed in bed talking about baby names. I moved my head from my pillow onto Kendall's chest. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me.

"Babe, I was thinking since we really like the names Kennedy & Emersyne, how about naming our little girl Emersyne Kennedy Schmidt?"

"Emersyne Kennedy Schmidt, I love it baby girl. It sounds perfect," he said as he kissed me. He put his hand on my belly & started talking to Emersyne. "Emersyne, daddy & mommy love you."

"We can call her Emmy for short," I suggested.

"That sounds perfect baby girl."

The next morning I texted Katie & Brooksyne. I told them that they had to bring James & Carlos over because Kendall & I wanted to tell them something. They came over as soon as they got the text message.

"So, what's this news you guys had to tell us?," asked James as Katie sat on his lap.

"Well," I said, "Kendall & I decided on a name last night."

"And?," Katie said anticipating.

"We chose Emersyne Kennedy & Emmy as a nickname," Kendall said putting his arms around me.

"That's soooo cute!," Brooksyne said.

"When do we get meet little Emersyne?," Carlos said excited.

"I'm due August 2, so not for a few months yet," I said with a laugh.

Before I knew the "Better With U Tour" was over & the guys were planning a summer tour. I'm 20 weeks pregnant & my morning sickness has pretty much gone away. I still have my days where I feel sick but mostly I feel great. The guys, my friends, Kendall's family, & my family are getting more excited to have a baby around. They couldn't wait for Emersyne to get here-neither could Kendall & I.

Right now, Kendall & I are visiting his parents & brothers for a couple weeks. Kendall's brothers, Kevin & Kenneth know that I'm pregnant & that Kendall & I are engaged but they don't know the details. We plan to tell them when they get here.

Kendall & I were laying on the couch talking to Emersyne. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard Kendall talking to Kevin.

"Here let me see if she'll wake up. Baby girl, wake up. Kevin's here."

I woke up & saw Kevin sitting in the chair beside the couch.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi Kevin," I said still half asleep.

"So when are you having this baby?," Kevin said jokingly.

"Not for a while I hope," I said. "I'm only 20 weeks. I'm due August 2."

"Ohh, so are you planning on going the summer tour with the guys?," Kevin asked me.

"Yeah, I'm planning on it. I hope I'll be able to go," I said.

"What are you going to do if you go into labor & Kendall's in the middle of a concert?"

"Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica will be there. We don't want to go to the hospital & have her anyway," I said.

"Okay guys, I just hope Kendall will be able to be there when he or she is born. What are you having anyway?"

"A little girl," Kendall said smiling.

"Any names picked out yet?," Kevin asked walking over to us.

"Emersyne Kennedy Schmidt," Kendall said. "Oh & we are getting married soon."

"Aww that's a cute name guys! When & where are you getting married?"

"We are getting married April 27 on the beach in LA," Kendall said.

"Where are you guys going for the honeymoon?," Kevin asked as Kenneth walked in.

"Hey guys," Kenneth said. "I'll be down after I take my stuff upstairs."

"Alright bro," Kendall & Kevin said, almost in unison.

"We aren't sure yet. She said something about the Caribbean, but that might have to wait till after Emersyne gets here," Kendall said.

Kenneth came back down & Kendall told him the same thing he told Kevin about the wedding.

'Every time you come around here watch my knees hit the ground in the window, can't you see me in the end it's all the same thing we'll make it past the sorrow hope we never fall apart I hope we never fall apart'

"Oh that's my phone," I said as I reached into my pocket. "I wonder who texted me."  
I took my phone out of my pocket & looked at it. New message from Carlos. Carlos? Hmmm, I wondered what he wanted.

"Who is it baby?"

"Carlos…It's Brooksyne, she said she lost her phone. She wants me to call her so she can find it," I said laughing.  
I called Brooksyne & she found her phone. I hung up with Brooksyne & set my phone on my belly. About five minutes after I set my phone down, it started ringing.

I looked at Kendall, "It's a restricted number. Should I answer it?"

"Yeah baby. What if it's the doctor office," Kendall said.

"Hello," I said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby, it's Andrew."

I looked over at Kendall with a worried look. He took the phone from me, took it off speaker & got up. He went into the other room, but I could still here what he was saying. I couldn't hear what Andrew said, but I wish I could.

"Listen Andrew," Kendall said, "You need to leave my fiancée alone or else you & I are going to have some problems."**  
****  
Part 10**

Kendall hung up the phone & came back into the room. He handed me my phone & sat down.

"You have a text message, baby girl. I think it's from Katie."

"Ok, thanks babe," I said standing up.

"Where are you going?," Kendall asked grabbing my hand.

"To get my iPod out of my bag upstairs," I said to him as I leaned down & kissed him.

"Okay baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too," I said.  
I let go of his hand, walked out of the room & over to the stairs.

"Kendall. Hey, earth to Kendall!," Kevin said.

"Wait what? Who's talking to me?," Kendall asked confused.

"Me genius," Kevin said, "Did you just watch her walk over to the stairs?!"

"Well yeah, duh. I can't help it that she's hot," Kendall said looking at me with his devilish smile.

"Dude, I don't want to hear this! Go get a room if you're going to do that!," Kenneth said.

"Okay," Kendall said getting up.

"What are-," I started to say.

"I'm coming for you baby girl," Kendall said, running over to the stairs.

"Ahh," I screamed.  
I ran up the stairs & shut our bedroom door. I walked over to the closet where my drawstring backpack was. I had my iPod in there along with my chargers, wallet, & other important things that I didn't want broken. I heard Kendall trying to sneak up to the door. When he got to the door he knocked.

"I know you're in there baby girl. Open the door."

"No!," I said, laughing.

"Alright baby. You left me no choice; I'm coming in after you."

I heard the door open & he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist & put his hands on my belly.

"Babe!," I yelled.

"Shh, you're going to get Kevin or Kenneth to come up here," he said, laughing.

"But you scared me! Like I knew you were coming in but I didn't think you were going to-," I started to say. Kendall picked me up & kissed me. Then he walked over to our bed & we were laying there. We heard a knock on the door then.  
"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?"

Kendall & I stopped kissing & looked at the door. It was his mom.

"Oh, hey mom. No you're fine," Kendall said, blushing.

"Okay," Kathy said as she walked in & sat on the bottom of the bed, "What's this about a wedding Kevin & Kenneth told me about. They said you two were getting married."

I looked over at Kendall.  
"Babe I thought you already told her. You told me last week you called & told her."

"Well it was on my list...," Kendall said as he trailed off, "Andrew."  
He whispered the name. I looked at his face, it changed from playful & happy to really pissed & looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Babe," I said as he got up, "Where-."

"I just need to be alone right now, baby girl," he said as he leaned over & kissed me. "I love you so much baby girl."

"I l-love you t-too," I said, starting to cry.

Kendall sat back down on the bed beside me & wiped my tears.  
"Don't cry baby girl. I'll be back in a half hour, I promise. Then we will talk to my mom about the wedding."

He kissed me, walked out of the room, & down the stairs. I heard him pick up a pair of keys & then the front door opened & slammed shut. A few minutes later I heard a car pull out of the driveway. Kevin & Kenneth came running up the stairs.

"What's going on? I've never seen Kendall that pissed off before," Kenneth said catching his breath.  
Kevin came over to the side of the bed & sat down beside me.

"What happened?"

"Well," I said as I wiped my tears & took a deep breath, "Your mom came up & asked about the wedding. Kendall had told me last week that he had called her & told her about so I asked him. He said it was on his list then Andrew got in the way. He whispered Andrew's name then got up & left."  
I started crying again.

"I bet he's going to Andrew's house. It's not that far from here," Kenneth chimed in.

"No," I said, not wanting to believe my future brother-in-law.  
My phone started ringing.

"Who's calling you?," Kevin asked, looking at my phone.

"Kendall," I said, wiping my tears.  
I got up & walked into the hallway.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello there," the voice said.

"You're not Kendall. Where is he? Who are you?"

"You're right, I'm not Kendall. I'll skip your second question & come back to that later. To answer your 'who are you' question I'll say this: I'm Andrew. Now back to your second question. I think you can guess where Kendall is," Andrew said.

"No, no, no," I said.

"Yes, yes yes," Andrew said.

"Andrew!," I screamed, "Why? What are you doing to him?!"

I looked over & saw Kevin, Kenneth, & Kathy come out of our room.

"If you want to see Kendall again, Heidi, then you will have to come save him. We are at my mom's house."

Then Andrew hung up. I sat down against the wall & started crying.

Kevin walked over to me, knelt down, & said, "What was that about? What's going on?"

"Kenneth was right," I said through my sobs, "Kendall did go to Andrew's house. I have to save him!" I got up & started walking down the stairs.

"Heidi, wait," Kevin said, "I'm not letting you go alone. That's what Andrew wants. He wants you to go alone so he can torture you in front of Kendall."

I cringed at the word 'torture.' You see when Andrew & I dated he would torture me all the time. If I didn't feel like doing something like the dishes or laundry, he would hit me & do other horrible things to me. Kendall was the one who told me to leave Andrew. The day I did leave Andrew, my dad sent me from PA to Kansas to live with my mom.

"Okay then let's go, Kevin," I said, "I know where Andrew's mom's house is."

Him & I went down the stairs with Kenneth & Kathy following behind us.

"I'm going too," Kenneth said grabbing his coat.

"Be careful, please guys," Kathy said. "Don't let anyone get hurt."

"We'll be careful & we won't let anyone get hurt mom," Kevin & Kenneth said together.

Kevin picked up the keys, we went outside, got in the car, & started driving to Andrew's mom's house.

**Part 11**

"What's the address," Kevin asked me as drove down the road.  
"487 Addams Avenue," I said.  
I felt my phone vibrating so I reached into my pocket & grabbed it. I had two messages, one from Katie & one Logan. I also had two missed calls, one from Brooksyne & one from James. Brooksyne didn't leave a voicemail but James did.  
"What are you doing?," Kevin said, looking at me confused.  
"James left me a voicemail, so I'm going to listen to it to see what he wants," I said, putting in my password.  
I put my phone on speaker as the voicemail started.  
"Heidi, call me as soon as you get this. It's really important. Bye."  
"Well, I guess I should call James back," I said, starting to dial his number.  
"So you're going to call him now?!"  
"Yeah, pull over, Kevin. Andrew's mom's house is right up here."  
I looked at the texts from Katie & Logan but I didn't reply. James' phone only rang once then someone answered.  
"Hello," they said. It didn't sound like James & I was worried. "It's Logan."  
"Oh hey Logan. Where's James?"  
"Bathroom, actually he is coming right now. Here he is."  
"Thanks, Logan," I said.  
The phone was handed to James.  
"Heidi! What's going on!?," James said, out of breath.  
"Umm what are you talking about, James?," I asked him, confused.  
I didn't know if they knew what was going on with Kendall & Andrew or not. I didn't want to tell them & have them be freaking out about in since they were in LA & Kendall & I were in Wichita.  
"Do you know why Kendall isn't answering his phone? He's texting us really weird things. And I thought you two were coming back to LA today."  
"We are leaving Friday to come back to LA. As for Kendall not answering his phone," I paused & took a deep breath, "Kendall went to Andrew's house, because he won't leave me alone. Andrew keeps texting me & calling me. So it's probably Andrew that's texting you. He called me from Kendall's phone earlier."  
"WHAT?!," I heard James scream.  
"Yeah," I said trying to hold back my tears, "Kevin, Kenneth, & I are on our way to his house now. I'll call you when we get back to the house."  
"Okay, Heidi. Just be careful & make sure you call me!"  
We hung up & Kevin started the car again. We drove up to the house. While we were getting out of the car, Andrew came running out of the house. Kevin stood in front of me, but either Andrew didn't notice us or he didn't care.  
When Andrew was out of our sight I said, "Kendall's in there. Something's wrong, I have to save him!" And I ran into the house. I heard Kevin & Kenneth run in after me.  
"KENDALL," I yelled when I got inside.  
"Baby girl, is that you?," I heard him say.  
"Yeah babe, where are you?"  
"In the kitchen."  
I ran into the kitchen & Kendall was sitting up against the cupboards holding his arm.  
"Babe!," I said, walking over to him. I knelt down beside him. "Are you ok? What did he do to you?"  
"Baby I'm fine, I promise. My arm just hurts."  
"I'll call 911," Kenneth said.  
The ambulance came & as they were loading Kendall in the ambulance, I heard him something.  
"I love you so much baby girl. I'll meet you at the hospital."  
"I love you too babe," I said trying to walk over to him. "Kevin, let me go!"  
"Heidi, you can't go in the ambulance with him. We will meet him at the hospital."  
As the ambulance was pulling away, the police car pulled up. Two policemen got out of the car & walked over to us.  
"I'm Officer Joe & this is my partner Officer Matt. Who are you guys?"  
"I'm Kevin & this is my brother Kenneth, & my brother, Kendall's fiancée Heidi."  
"What's going on that we called here today?"  
"Andrew," I whispered, holding back tears.  
"What about Andrew?," Officer Joe said, looking at me.  
"He hurt my fiancée tonight & he hurt me a couple weeks ago," I said, starting to cry.  
Kevin gave me a hug & wiped my tears.  
"It's ok, Heidi. Kendall's going to be fine & you're going to be fine."  
"What's Andrew's last name?," Officer Matt asked.  
"Sargeno," I said. "He's my ex & Kendall's ex best friend in high school."  
"Andrew Sargeno...he's my step-brother," Officer Matt said taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to call him & see where he is & what's going on. We will meet you guys at the hospital & talk to Kendall."

**Part 12**

Officer Joe & Officer Matt got into the police car & we got into our car. We drove to the hospital & found where Kendall's room was. We walked into his room & he was lying in bed. When we walked, in Kendall looked at me.  
"Baby girl," he said, smiling that smile that I loved so much.  
"Are y-you okay babe?," I asked, sitting on the bed beside him.  
"Yes baby, I'm fine. The doctor said my arm is just going to be bruised & sore for a few weeks," he said, pulling me closer to him.  
We heard a knock on the door & then it opened.  
"It's Officer Joe & Officer Matt," Officer Joe said as they walked in. "Kendall, can we talk to you?"  
"Y-yeah, sure. Can Heidi stay here?"  
"Yeah sure," Officer Matt said.  
Kevin & Kenneth walked out in the hallway.  
"Can you tell us what happened, Kendall?"  
"Well a couple weeks ago Andrew hurt Heidi. He kidnapped her, hit her, & split her lip open. He has been texting & calling her. I didn't have a problem with them talking until he started calling her 'baby', 'hunny', & other stuff. I told him to stop or else we would have some problems. Andrew is my fiancée's ex boyfriend & my ex high school friend. That's how her & I met, through Andrew. So, he told me to meet me at his mom's house & we would discuss things. I went & he beat me up basically then ran out of the house," Kendall said, pulling me closer.  
He looked at me & wiped the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes.  
"It's going to be okay baby girl."  
"Oh wow. Anything else you want to tell us?"  
"Umm I don't think so."  
"Okay, we will talk to Andrew & get things figured out."  
"Oh one more thing," Kendall said, "Heidi & I are leaving Friday to go back to LA."  
"All right, thanks guys," Officer Joe said.  
The two walked out & a few minutes later the doctor walked in.  
"Kendall, you are free to go as soon as you sign your papers."  
"Okay," Kendall said.  
The doctor handed him his papers. He signed them then he changed out of the hospital gown & into his clothes. We left the hospital when Kendall was changed. It was late by the time we got back to the house & I was dead tired.  
"I'm going to go up to bed babe," I said.  
"I'll be up in a minute baby girl. I'm going to take off my shoes then I'll be up."  
"Okay babe. I love you."  
"I love you too baby girl," he said.  
He gave me a kiss then I went upstairs & he took off his shoes. A few minutes later, Kendall came upstairs.  
"I have to call James back. I missed a call from him earlier," I said, dialing James' number.  
"Hello?," James answered, half asleep.  
"Hey James. We're back to Kendall's."  
"Oh how is he?"  
"Pretty good considering what happened."  
"That's good. Well hey I'll see you two Friday when you get back here. I'm going to go back to bed."  
"Okay James, night."  
"Night."  
We hung up & I layed down beside Kendall. He loved having time alone to "bond" with Emersyne & I. We heard a knock on the door so we looked up to see who it was. It was Kathy.  
"Hey mom."  
"How are you?"  
"Pretty good, just sore, but the doctor said I'll be fine."  
"Good. Now can we talk about the basic wedding details now?"  
"Yeah mom. The day we picked is April 27 in LA on the beach," Kendall said, putting his free hand on my belly.  
His other hand was around me holding me tight.  
"What do I have to wear?," Kathy said looking at me.  
"Well any dress or skirt but it can't be blue or white."  
"Not blue or white?"  
"My dress is blue with white & Kendall's tux is white with blue."  
"Ooo sounds pretty! Do you have them yet?"  
"No mom. We have to get them Friday when we get back to LA."  
"Oh alright. Well I'm going to bed so I'll let you two go to bed too. Night you two."  
"Night."  
She left & shut the door. Kendall & I were laying there talking to Emersyne & about some wedding things. I must have fallen asleep with my head on Kendall's chest. When I woke up, I had my head on his chest & Kendall's hand was on my belly. He was talking to Emersyne & she was kicking like crazy!  
"Good morning my sweet baby girl," he said & kissed me.  
"Morning babe," I said.  
"Emersyne is really kicking today!," Kendall said.  
"I know babe," I said, laughing. "She woke me up."  
"Let's go downstairs & I'll make you some breakfast baby."  
"Okay babe. Will you make me one of your omelets?"  
"Yes baby."  
"Yay! Can I wear your hoodie?," I said, walking over to his suitcase.  
"Yes you can baby girl. It's over here though. I didn't pack it up because I knew you would want to wear it."  
I walked over to him & he handed me his hoodie.  
"This is my favorite hoodie."  
"I love you so much baby girl," Kendall said, smiling.  
"I love you too babe, oh & Emersyne."  
"You're too cute baby girl," Kendall said laughing & we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**Part 13**

I got in the fridge & got out the eggs, cheese, & sausage for the omelet. Kendall got the pan out & sprayed it. He cooked the eggs & then put the cheese & sausage in the pan & cooked it the rest of the way. As it was cooking, Kendall put the eggs, cheese & sausage away.  
"I want on the counter, babe," I said, walking over closer to him.  
"Why baby girl?," Kendall asked me, putting his arms around my waist & pulling me closer.  
"Because my feet hurt & I need a foot massage."  
"Okay baby girl," he said as he let go of me. "I'll give you a foot massage after breakfast. Your omelet is almost done." He got out a plate & two forks. I guess he thinks me & Emersyne are going to share with him. "Here you go baby."  
"Thanks babe," I said, taking my plate.  
We walked out of the kitchen, into the other room, & sat down on the couch. Kendall looked over at Kevin & since he was sleeping Kendall took the controller.  
"What do you want to watch beautiful?," Kendall said, turning on the TV.  
"I don't care babe. You pick something today," I said, taking a bite of my omelet. "This is really good babe, you make the best omelets."  
"Really? I don't believe you baby. Let me try it," he said taking the plate.  
"Hey, that's a big piece babe! Save me & Emersyne some!," I said, laughing.  
"Oh baby. You're too cute," Kendall said smiling. "This is really good. I guess I am a pretty good cook."  
"Kendall shut up! I'm trying to sleep over here!," Kevin said annoyed.  
"Dude, go upstairs to your room & sleep. It's 10am."  
"Ugh, fine! You're so annoying!," Kevin said, getting up.  
He walked up the stairs & we heard him slam his door.  
"What is going on?!," Kathy said, walking in the door.  
"Kevin's mad because apparently we were being too loud for him. Where have you been?"  
"Typical Kevin then? Kendall can you help me with the bags in the car?"  
"Sure mom," Kendall said, taking another bite of my omelet. "I'll be right back. I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too babe," I said.  
Kendall said the same thing to me just two days earlier before he left for Andrew's house...I quickly got those images out of my head as I turned the TV to MTV. Kendall kissed me & got his shoes on. I finished my omelet before Kendall & Kathy came back in. So, I took my plate out to the kitchen & put it in the dishwasher. When Kendall came in with his arms full of bags, I was looking for something to drink in the fridge.  
"What are you doing baby girl?"  
I turned around to see him standing there.  
"I'm trying to find something to drink," I said, laughing. "Do you need help putting those down?"  
"Yeah, if you could help me that'd be great. Thanks baby. Can you start putting the stuff away that needs to be refrigerated or frozen?"  
"Yes I can babe."  
Kendall went back out to the car as his mom was coming in. I started putting the stuff in the fridge & freezer while Kathy went to change out of her sweat pants. When she came back down Kendall was coming in the door.  
"That's all the bags, mom."  
"Okay, thanks Kendall."  
"Yep. Where's dad at?," Kendall asked, helping put the groceries away.  
"Your dad is at work but he should be coming home any time now."  
"Okay, good."  
We heard the door open a few minutes later.  
"Hey hunny," Kendall's dad, Kent said.  
"Hey babe. How was work?"  
"Pretty good. How was your day?"  
"Pretty good. Kendall & Heidi have something they want to tell you," Kathy said, looking at us.  
Kent looked at us.  
"So what's this news you want to tell me?"  
Kendall looked at me then to his dad.  
"Dad, Heidi & I are getting married."  
"When? Where?"  
"April 27 in LA on the beach."  
"When do you two want us to get there?"  
"Rehearsal is the 26th so probably the 20th or the 21st," Kendall said, squeezing my hand.  
I could tell he was nervous because he only squeezes my hand when he gets nervous or scared.  
"Okay, I'll take off work & we will come out the 20th."  
"Okay dad. Well we are going to go for a walk so we will be back in a bit."  
"Okay guys, have fun. See you later. Don't be late for lunch!," Kathy said, as we walked out of the kitchen.  
"We won't mom," Kendall said, grabbing my shoes & handed them to me.  
"Will you tie my shoes for me babe?," I asked, putting them on.  
"Yes I will baby girl," he said with a laugh.  
"Thanks babe," I said with a smile.  
Kendall tied my shoes & helped me up.  
"So, where are we walking to today baby?," Kendall asked, opening the door.  
"I don't know. Let's just walk around," I said.  
Kendall shut the door behind him.  
"Alright baby girl," Kendall said, reaching for my hand.

**Part 14**

When we got back to the house, Kathy had lunch ready.  
"It smells really good, mom," Kendall said, opening the door.  
"Thanks, Kendall. Can you yell upstairs to your bothers & tell them lunch is ready, please?"  
"Sure will, mom."  
"Thanks."  
"KEVIN! KENNETH! LUNCH IS READY!," Kendall yelled up to them.  
They came running down the stairs & into the kitchen. I went over to the couch & sat down. I looked over at Kendall.  
"Can you untie my shoes, babe?"  
"Yeah, baby," Kendall said, walking over laughing.  
So, Kendall untied shoes & set them by the door with his.  
"Are you hungry baby girl?"  
"Is that a trick question?," I asked. "I'm always hungry anymore!"  
"I know baby girl, I was just checking. Go sit down & I'll bring your food in for you," Kendall said & he kissed me.  
"Okay babe, thanks," I said.  
I walked over to the couch & Kendall walked into the kitchen. Kendall brought in one plate with tons of lasagna & a couple pieces of garlic bread on it.  
"I can't eat that much, babe!"  
"I know baby girl," Kendall said, laughing. "We are going to share it. I didn't want to dirty two plates."  
Kendall & I ate then we cuddled on the couch & watched TV. After about a half hour I looked at him.

"Babe I'm going to go upstairs & take a nap."  
"Okay baby girl. I'll be up as soon I take these plates out to the kitchen," Kendall said, as we both got up.  
"I love you babe."  
"I love you too baby girl," Kendall said.  
He kissed me then he went to the kitchen & I walked upstairs. My phone needed charged since it died on the walk. I plugged it in & saw I had six new messages. I had one from James, Katie, Brooksyne, Carlos, Jessica, & Logan. I also had two missed calls from my mom. I looked at the messages & they all said the same thing pretty much. I replied to Katie's message since it was the last one I looked at.  
"Hey Katie, my phone died, so tell the guys, Brooksyne, & Jessica not to freak out. We are fine."  
"Ohh okay good! We were all getting worried! When are you guys leaving to come back to LA?," she texted back.  
"Later tonight sometime, I think Kendall wants to leave here by 9."  
"All right," was the response I received.  
"Hey Kendall & I are going to lie down & take a nap. When we get up I'll text you."  
"Okay, see you later."  
Kendall was standing in our room & I was standing by the dresser without my shirt on. I went through my suitcase to find a comfortable shirt to wear, since we packed everything this morning. I turned around & Kendall was standing right behind me.  
"BABE!," I yelled.  
"Shh baby girl," he said as he pulled me close. "You're going to make my mom come up or Kevin or Kenneth to come over."  
"Sorry babe, but you scared me. I didn't hear you come in."  
"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to scare you. Put your shirt on, I have a surprise for you," Kendall said, flashing that devilish smile of his.  
So, I put on my shirt & walked back over to him. I felt his arms pull me in closer than before. His lips met mine & he picked me up. I put my arms around his neck & we made our way over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. We layed down & I pulled away.  
"What's wrong baby girl?," Kendall asked, concerned.  
"My lip still hurts," I said, moving my head from my pillow to his chest.  
I could feel his heart speed up & his arm wrap around me.  
"I'm sorry baby girl. If I would have known I would have been gentler."  
"It's okay babe."  
Kendall & I talked for what seemed like forever before I fell asleep. I could feel his hand on my belly & Emersyne was kicking & moving like crazy.  
**  
*****A FEW HOURS LATER***  
When I woke up a few hours later I looked beside me expecting to see Kendall, but he wasn't there.  
"Kendall?," I said.  
I wasn't yelling, but I wasn't talking normal either. He came running into the room.  
"Baby girl, what's wrong?"  
"You weren't here & I got scared. Where were you?"  
"I was in the bathroom getting our stuff so we can pack it & leave. It's 8:30, almost time to leave."  
"Really, I slept that long?!," I said, looking at my phone. It was 8:30. "I can't believe I slept that long."  
I got out of bed & walked over to Kendall. I wrapped my arms around his waist & he set his shampoo & things he had in his hand on the dresser & wrapped his arms around me.  
"Did you get my stuff out of the bathroom already, babe?," I asked him.  
"Yes I did baby girl. Your stuff is already packed & ready to go," Kendall said.  
He kissed me then let go of me. He grabbed his bathroom things & started putting them in his bag. After he packed the stuff, he picked up his suitcase & my suitcase.  
"I'm going to take these out to the car baby girl. You can grab the drawstring bags & take them downstairs if you want."  
"Okay babe," I said, picking up the bags.  
He turned off the light & we walked downstairs. I set the bags down beside the door & Kendall took the suitcases out to the car. I walked into the living room & sat down on the couch. I noticed Kenneth had one of his friends over. He looked so familiar, but where had I seen him before?  
"Hey Heidi, this is my friend Matt," Kenneth said.  
"The cop?," I whispered.  
"Yeah, the cop. We met a couple nights ago," Matt said.  
I didn't know Kenneth knew Matt. I didn't meet him when Andrew & I dated. But the good thing was that as soon as Kendall loaded the car we were going back to LA. Oh how I missed LA! I couldn't wait to be back & see the guys & my girls. The door slamming brought me out of my fantasy land & back to reality. I looked up as Kendall walked into the living room & came over to the couch.  
'Thank God it's Kendall. Now we can leave,' I thought.  
"Are you ready to go, baby girl?," Kendall said, walking over to the couch.  
"Hey Kendall," Matt said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Hey Matt. I'm feeling pretty good. I'm a little sore still, but I'm doing all right."  
"I'm glad you're feeling better. Kevin told me you're going to be dad soon."  
Kendall helped me up off the couch & I kept a hold of his hand.  
"Yeah, in August," Kendall said, smiling as he put his hand on my growing belly.  
"What are you having?," Matt asked, standing up & walking over to us.  
"A little girl. We are naming her Emersyne Kennedy Schmidt."  
"You're going to be out numbered, Kendall."  
"Yeah, but it's all right. We will have our little boy in a few years. We would love to stay & chat, but it's almost 9. We need to get on the road & head back to LA," Kendall said.  
"Bye Kendall. Bye Heidi," everyone said.  
"Bye guys. See you April 20th for the wedding," Kendall said, starting out of the living room.  
I was right behind him.  
"Wait, you two are getting married?!," Matt said, shocked.  
"Yeah, on April 27 in LA. We are doing the wedding on the beach," Kendall said.  
"Oh all right, bye guys."  
We went out to the car & got in. Kendall started it as I reclined my seat back a little bit.  
"Hey you can't go to sleep baby girl. You have to keep me awake," Kendall said, laughing.  
"I know babe. I can't sit straight or Emersyne is going to be kicking me the whole time."  
We backed out of the driveway & started our 5 hour drive back to LA.

**Part 15**

I must have fallen asleep, because Kendall woke me up when he opened the door at the gas station.  
"Babe?," I said still half asleep.  
"It's okay baby girl. We are just getting gas," Kendall said, leaning over & kissed me. "I'll be right back baby. I love you."  
"I love you too babe."  
Kendall opened the door & pumped the gas. He payed for it & came back to the car.  
"You fell asleep on me baby girl," he said, looking over at me.  
"I'm sorry babe. Where are we?," I asked, pulling out of the gas station.  
"It's alright baby. We are only about ten minutes away from Carlos' house."  
"Okay, I have to text Katie," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket.  
"Why do you have to text Katie, baby?," Kendall asked, confused.  
"I told her I'd tell her we left your mom's house, but I forgot."  
I texted her & told her, "We are almost to Carlos' house. We just got gas."  
"Okay, we are all still up," Katie texted back.  
I didn't text back, but before I knew it we were in the driveway. Kendall got out & grabbed the suitcases. I grabbed the couple drawstring bags we had & we walked into the house. We opened the door & I saw everyone sitting in the living room. Katie & James were sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Brooksyne & Carlos were sitting on one side of the big couch, curled up with each other. Jessica & Logan were on the other end of the big couch. Sydney & Fox came running over to greet us. We petted them then Carlos & James took their dog & put them in their kennel for the night.  
"I'm going to take these up to our room, baby girl. I love you," Kendall said, taking the drawstring bags from me. "Carlos what room do Heidi & I have?"  
"You two have the room across from the bathroom. It's all ready for you," Carlos replied, smiling.  
"I love you too babe," I said.  
Kendall ran up the stairs with our bags.  
"Sis!," Katie said, getting up & running over to me.  
"Hey Katie," I said.  
I heard Kendall shut the door & come down the stairs. He put his arms around my waist & onto my belly.  
"What happened to your lip, Heidi?!," Katie asked as James got up & walked over to us.  
"Baby, why don't we let them come in & sit down first," James said, putting his arms around her waist.  
"Okay babe," Katie said then she kissed him.  
We walked into the living room & Katie & James sat in the chair they were in earlier. Kendall & I found an empty chair. He sat down then I sat down on his lap.  
"Now Heidi, what happened to your lip?"  
I was looking at Katie, but I looked away about halfway through her question.  
"Well," I said taking a deep breath, "The other night when I was texting you guys, the night Andrew kidnapped me, well he hit me while I was trying to shut the bathroom door to lock myself in there."  
"It's okay baby girl," Kendall whispered in my ear.  
His grip around me tightened.  
"I'm tired babe, let's go to bed," I said to Kendall getting up. I stood in front of the chair & grabbed his hands. "Come on babe."  
I tried to pull him up out of the chair like I used to do but it didn't work very well.  
"Okay baby girl," Kendall said getting up, laughing. "We are going to go to bed, so we will talk to you guys tomorrow."  
He grabbed my hand & led me up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs by our bedroom door, Kendall looked at me.  
"Close your eyes, baby girl," he said, tightening his grip on my hand.  
"Why babe?," I asked, confused.  
"You'll see baby girl, just do it," he replied smiling that devilish smile of his.  
I closed my eyes as Kendall held my hand really tight & he opened the door.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now, baby girl," Kendall said, letting go of my hand.  
"Babe, it's beautiful!," I said looking around the room.  
I walked over to him & he pulled me in closer to him. It felt so romantic. We hadn't had anything this romantic since before the 'Better With U' Tour. It's been a while & I wondered what Kendall had up his sleeve. He was acting really strange earlier & now I know why, he was nervous that this wasn't going to go as planned. We both put our PJ's on & layed in bed.  
"Who is going with you tomorrow to get your dress, baby girl?," Kendall asked, putting his hand on my belly. "Is Emersyne awake?"  
"Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica will probably go with me tomorrow & yeah Emersyne is kicking like crazy," I said, laying my head on his chest. "Who is going with you to get your tux?"  
"Probably James, Carlos, & Logan. It's getting late baby, we should get some sleep. We have to leave here by 10 am."  
"Okay baby. Night, I love you."  
"I love you too baby girl," Kendall said then he kissed me.  
Kendall was talking to Emersyne. I listened for as long I could but it wasn't long after that I fell asleep.

**Part 16**

"Baby girl, it's time to wake up," I heard Kendall say. "It's 8 am, you have to get ready."

I opened my eyes & sat up in bed. I looked over at Kendall & he was in a towel. I knew by that look that he had just gotten out of the shower. I got out of bed & walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist & he wrapped his arms around me.

"What should I wear babe?," I asked, looking up at him.

"Well I'm wearing jeans & a t-shirt. You can wear something like that too baby, nothing too fancy."

"And can I wear your hoodie, babe?"

"Yes baby girl, you can wear my hoodie," Kendall said, letting go of me.

I walked over to my dresser & got out a pair of jeans & one of my BTR shirts that didn't have the sleeves cut off. I got dressed & I saw Kendall glace over. I heard him laugh & I figured it was because of the shirt I picked out. When we were both dressed, we walked downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already awake & Carlos had breakfast already made.

"Big day today, huh?," Carlos said, handing me a plate.

"We are only picking up the dresses & tuxes, Carlos," I said, laughing. "The wedding isn't for another month."

"Where do you guys plan on keeping them?"

"They all come in black garment protectors some & Kendall plan on keeping my dress & his tux in our house in LA. The girls said they were keeping theirs at your guys' house," I said, filling my plate.

"Oh wow. I guess we can keep ours at our houses then too," Carlos said as Kendall filled his plate.

When Kendall was done filling his plate, we walked into the living room & sat down.

"When are we leaving?," Brooksyne asked, excited.

"Can I eat first?," I asked, laughing. "We will leave after I'm done eating."

Kendall & I were done eating in about five minutes & we took our plates out to the kitchen.

"I'm going to take our suitcases out to the car, baby girl," Kendall said then he kissed me.

"Then are we going to leave?," I asked.

"Yes, baby girl," Kendall said, walking upstairs to get our bags.

He came back down a few seconds later & took them out to the car. When he came back in, he walked over to me.

"Here you go baby girl," he said, handing me the keys to his car. "I'm riding with Carlos, Logan, & James. You girls can take the car."

"Okay babe," I said.  
I took the keys & picked up my purse. Kendall walked over to me & wrapped his arms around me.

"Be careful baby girl. I'll see you here in a little bit. I'll call you when we are done," Kendall said as James, Carlos, & Logan walked over to Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica.

They gave their girlfriends a kiss & my fiancée gave me a kiss. Kendall let go of me & we all walked out to our separate cars.

When we got to the bridal store, we all got to put our dresses on at the same time. We didn't have to wait & go one at a time like we did last time.  
(My dress: )

(Bridesmaids dresses: )

(His tuxedo: )  
(Groomsmen's tuxedos: . )

We payed for the dresses & walked out to the car.

"I'm disappointed we didn't get to see you in your dress, Heidi!," Brooksyne said, as we put the dresses in the car & we got in.

"Yeah me too!," Katie said.

"I was looking forward to that today," Jessica said.

"You guys will be able to see me in my dress in 34 days," I said, laughing.

The first stop on the way to Carlos' house was Logan & Jessica's house. The second stop was me & Kendall's house. Katie said she would take my dress in for me so I wouldn't have to get in & out. After my house it was Katie & James' house. Last stop was Carlos' house.

We had just pulled in the driveway & my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said, getting out of the car.

"Hey baby girl, we just got done. We are taking the tuxes to the guys' houses then we will be back."

"Okay babe. We just took the dresses to their houses & we are at Carlos' now."

"We will be there in five minutes baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too babe, bye."

"Bye baby girl."

We went into the house & Brooksyne took her dress up to her room. She was still upstairs when the guys got back. Kendall walked in & came over to the couch & sat down beside me. James walked in & asked where Katie was & we told him she was in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen & the two of them came into the living room & sat down in the chair.

"Brooksyne is upstairs, Carlos," I said.

"Okay, thanks," Carlos said, walking up the stairs.  
They came down & found a seat on the other chair. Jessica was sitting on the other end of the couch & Logan went over & sat beside her. Kendall took a deep breath & squeezed my hand. I could tell he was nervous.

"It's okay, babe. We are just telling them the baby's name," I whispered to him.

"Since everyone's here we would like to announce something," Kendall said, holding my hand tight.

"Dude, what's going on?," James asked.

"What is it, bro?," Carlos asked.

"Just tell us, Kendall. You know you can tell us anything," Logan said.

**Part 17**

Kendall looked at me then at Katie, James, Brooksyne, Carlos, Jessica, & Logan.

"Go ahead, babe," I said, then I kissed him.

"Okay, baby girl," he said, taking another deep breath. "We wanted to thank you guys for your help suggesting baby names for our little girl. We decided on a name & we wanted to share it with you guys. It's-."

"WHAT IS IT?!," Katie & Brooksyne said at the same time.

"We chose the name Emersyne Kennedy Schmidt," I said, smiling.

"That's a beautiful name guys," James said.

"Thanks, bro," Kendall said.

We stayed at Carlos' with everyone for a few more hours then we left.

Carlos & Brooksyne were going to go to Hawaii. James & Katie were going to Cabo. Me, Kendall, Logan, & Jessica were going to go to Malibu. We would all be gone for about a week or so.

"Don't forget to text me pics, girls," I texted Katie & Brooksyne after we left.

"Okay. Send me pics too!," was Katie's reply.

"Oh I will! You better send me pics!," Brooksyne texted back.

"I will! Have fun & see you guys in a few days," I texted back.

When we got back to me & Kendall's house, I went upstairs to start packing.

"When are we leaving, babe?," I asked as I heard him come into our room.

"Later tonight baby girl. You have plenty of time to pack," he said, walking over to me.

I started taking some shorts & tank tops out of my drawer & I set them on our bed. I went over to the closet & got out my mini suitcase & made sure it was empty. I set it on the bed & started packing my clothes.

"That's cute baby girl! Don't forget your swim suit," Kendall said, taking clothes out of his dresser.

"Thanks babe. Oh my swim suit! I don't want to forget that!," I said, digging through my drawer to find it.  
I picked out a couple, looked at them & put them back.

"Why did you do that, baby?," Kendall asked, zipping his suitcase.

"Because those are one pieces & I want my two piece ones," I said, still digging through my dresser.

"What am I going to do with you, baby girl?," Kendall said, laughing. "I'm going to go get our stuff out of the bathroom & bring it in to pack."

"Alright babe."

I finally found a couple of my one piece swimming suits.

"Finally!," I said.

"Finally what?," Kendall said, walking back into the room.

"I found my two piece swimming suits, babe," I said packing them. "There, I think I have everything packed now."

I zipped my suitcase & Kendall took it & set it in the hallway beside his. We heard a knock on the door, so we walked down the stairs. Kendall looked out & saw it was Logan & Jessica. We opened the door & they came in.

"When are we leaving, bro?," Logan asked as him & Jessica took off their shoes.

"Later tonight, dude," Kendall said, hopping down the last couple stairs.

We sat in the living room & talked for a while then Kendall got up.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"Taking the stuff out to the car so we can leave, baby girl," Kendall said, then he leaned over to kiss me.

Kendall & Logan took the suitcases out to the car & came back in.

"Ready baby girl?," Kendall asked, walking over to the couch where I was.

"Yes I am, babe," I said, smiling. "Will you help me up now, please?"

"Yes I will, baby girl," he said, grabbing my hands & helped me up.

Jessica & I picked up our purses & we followed Logan out to the car. Kendall came out after he locked the door. It was about 7 pm when we left so we expected to get to Malibu about 8 or a little after. I must have fallen asleep because the next think I knew Kendall was waking me up.

"Baby girl, wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes & got out of the car. Kendall handed us our suitcases & we wheeled them into the lobby of the Malibu Beach Inn.

( . ?key=h08xybg7&propID=40823&jsk=354a050a344b050a201203260312 2771a010247464&plf=PCLN&static=Y)

We checked in & went to our rooms. We noticed our rooms were next to each other, so I wondered if we had a door inside connecting the two. I guess we would find out when we opened the door.

"This is beautiful, babe!," I said, setting my suitcase down beside the bed.

I walked over to the door that led to the balcony & opened it. I walked out onto the balcony & I felt Kendall's arms wrap gently around my waist.

"It is beautiful, baby girl," he said, holding me tight.

We stood on the balcony until I started to get cold. Kendall knew I was cold because I was shivering.

"Let's go inside, baby girl," Kendall said, pulling me closer.

"But it's really pretty out here."

"But you're cold & it's getting late."

"Okay fine, babe," I said, smiling.

We walked into the room; I got my PJ's out of my suitcase, & changed. Kendall was already laying on the bed when I came out the bathroom. I walked over to him & layed beside him. We cuddled for a few mins when we heard someone at the door.

"Knock knock," Logan said.

"Dude, use the connecting door. It's unlocked," Kendall said.

"Alright dude."

A few seconds later, Jessica & Logan came through the door.

"What movie are we watching?," Jessica asked Logan.

"I don't know baby. Kendall picked it out," Logan said, as they sat on the bed.

Kendall put the movie in already, so all he had to do was hit the power button to turn on the TV & DVD players. When it got to the main menu, we saw it was "The Hangover." I must have fallen asleep halfway through it, because I woke up to Jessica & Logan leaving.

"Peace, bro. See you two tomorrow. Good night," Logan whispered.

"Night guys," Kendall whispered. "Go back to sleep, baby girl."

He kissed me then I fell back asleep, cuddling with him.

**Part 18**

When I woke up, Kendall was playing with my hair & humming.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he said smiling. "Want to go to the beach?"  
"Yeah," I said, still half asleep. "Let me get ready first."  
So, I got out of bed & got into my suitcase trying to find the swimming suit I wanted. I found my navy blue top & silver bottoms & took them out. I got out my white board shorts & one of my BTR tanks I packed. I picked up everything off the bed, took them into the bathroom, & changed. When I came out, Kendall was already in his swimming trucks.  
"You can't swim in that, baby girl," he said, laughing.  
"I know, baby. I have my swim suit on under this," I said, walking over to him. "I need my flip flops."  
I got into my suitcase one more time & found my flip flops. I put them on & when I stood up, I felt Kendall's arms wrap around me.  
"I love you so much, baby girl," he said, pulling me closer.  
"I love you too, babe," I said, laying my head on his chest.  
He lifted my head up & kissed me as Logan & Jessica came over.  
"Uhh are we interrupting? Do you want to meet us down at the beach?," Logan asked.  
We stopped kissing & Kendall pulled away.  
"No, we are ready."  
"Okay, so let's go?," Jessica asked.  
"Yeah," Kendall said.  
I picked up the beach bag Kendall already had packed. He had two towels, sunscreen, packets of lemonade to put in our bottled water, his wallet, & our phones. He picked up his sunglasses, put them on, & picked up the cooler. Kendall got ice for the cooler as me, Logan, & Jessica started down to the beach.  
"So, last trip as an unmarried couple, huh?," Logan said, grabbing Jessica's hand.  
"Yeah, the wedding is in ten days," I said, as I heard Kendall behind me.  
"I can't believe that the wedding is in ten days, baby girl. In ten days you are going to be my wife, all mine," he said, as we found a spot on the beach.  
"I know, babe. In ten days you are going to be my husband," I said, as we set our stuff down.  
We took our towels out of the beach bag & layed them out & set up our chair beside the towels.  
"Come with me, baby girl," Kendall said, taking my hand as he guided me.  
"Where are we going?," I asked hesitantly, as I let go of his hand.  
"The ocean, baby."  
He walked closer to me & pulled me close to his body.  
"O-okay, babe. Don't let me get swept away," I said, looking at him.  
"I won't baby girl. I promise."  
So, we walked down closer to the water & saw Jessica & Logan playing around.  
"Are you ready, baby?"  
"I-I'm not sure."  
"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll be right here, I won't let go of your hand," Kendall said reassuringly.  
He looked me in the eyes & I knew he would be true to his word, but I was still scared.  
"Okay, babe. I love you."  
"I love you too, baby girl. Why are so scared to go into the ocean?," Kendall asked me.  
"Andrew took me to the beach for one of our anniversaries. He said he wouldn't let go of my hand but he did. I got swept off my feet & out into the ocean. The lifeguard had to come out & rescue me," I said, as I felt his body against mine.  
"Baby girl, I'd never lie to you or do anything to hurt you. I love you too much. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I ever hurt you," he said, looking me in the eyes.  
He was almost crying, so I could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes. I trusted him more than I've ever trusted anyone before in my life. I felt so safe when I was with him.  
"I love you too, babe. Let's go but don't let go of my hand, please."  
"I won't baby girl. I promise," he said, as he grabbed my hand.  
Kendall gave me a kiss then we walked to the shoreline. I felt his grasp tighten on my hand as we got closer to the ocean. We went into the ocean & Kendall stood behind me with his arms around me. He never let go & his grasp never loosened. After a little bit in the water I was starting to get cold.  
"I'm cold babe. Can we go back up to our room now?," I asked, as I moved my head to look at him.  
"Yes we can, baby girl," Kendall said, as he led me back to our towels.  
Logan & Jessica were sitting on their towels kissing.  
"Logan," Kendall said, picking up our towels & putting them in our bag.  
"What dude? I'm kind of busy!," Logan snapped.  
"I just wanted to let you know that her & I are going back up to our room. If you need us text one of us."  
"Okay dude. We will probably be up in a bit," Logan said, then he went back to kissing Jessica.  
Kendall & I took the long way back up to our room. It took us about ten minutes & by the time we got back I was ready to eat.  
"I'm going to get a shower, babe," I said, taking out a clean pair of shorts & tank top.  
"Can I join you, baby girl?," Kendall asked, giving me that devilish smile as he walked over to me.  
"Sure, babe," I said, smiling as he pulled me close to him.

**Part 19**

Kendall locked the front door, the door that leads to the balcony, & the door that connects our room to Jessica & Logan's room. We grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom, & Kendall turned on the water. He got in first to make sure the water was just right for us then I got in. We were in the shower for about an hour & finally Kendall turned off the water.  
"Babe, why did you do that?," I asked.  
"We have been in here for a while, baby girl," he said, laughing.  
So, we got out of the shower, dried off, & got dressed.  
"One missed call, from who?," I heard Kendall say as I was drying my hair a little bit.  
"Who called you?," I asked, walking out of the bathroom & over to the couch where he was sitting.  
"Logan," Kendall said, calling him back.  
While Kendall was talking to Logan, I cleaned up the bathroom & got our dirty clothes picked up. When I was done, Kendall was done talking to Logan.  
"They are going to come over later, baby," Kendall said, getting up off the couch.  
"Alright, babe."  
"Are you hungry, sweetheart?," Kendall asked, walking over to me.  
"Yes! I'm always hungry!," I said, laughing as Kendall pulled me close to him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Hmm, surprise me, babe," I said looking up at him.  
"Okay baby girl. I have an idea," he said letting go of me.  
He wouldn't tell me what he was making, but I knew it had to be good because it smelled really good. I remembered I was supposed to send Katie & Brooksyne a picture when we got here yesterday, but I totally forgot.  
'I better do that now,' I thought to myself as I took my phone out of my pocket.  
"My beautiful view," I captioned the picture.  
As the picture was sending, Kendall walked over with a plate of pancakes, eggs, & bacon.  
"Here you go sweetheart," Kendall said handing me the plate.  
"Oooo looks good baby!," I said taking the plate.  
Kendall sat down beside me & we ate.  
"Very good, babe," I said as I set the plate down on the coffee table.  
I leaned over to him & he put his arms around me.  
"Thank you, baby girl. Did you have fun at the beach?"  
"Yes I had fun. Thanks to you, babe," I said, & then he kissed me.  
We watched TV for what seemed like forever before we heard a knock on the door.  
"Kendall, open up dude. I know you're in there," Logan said.  
"Coming," Kendall said. "I need up baby girl."  
I got up then he got up. He kissed me & walked over the door. The door opened & in walked Logan & Jessica.  
"Smells good in here," Jessica said taking Logan's hand.  
"Kendall made me lunch," I said walking over to him.  
"Dude, you guys want to go for a walk with us?," Logan asked looking at Kendall then at me.  
"Do you want to, baby girl?"  
"Sure, babe."  
Kendall & I got our shoes on & I grabbed Kendall's light hoodie that I liked.  
When we got outside, I realized I forgot my phone sitting on the couch in the room.  
'Oh well, I'll get it when we get back,' I thought to myself.  
Two hours later we finally got back to the room. We walked into the room & shut the door. I went over to the couch & grabbed my phone. I made my way over to the bed & took off my shoes.  
"Your feet are pretty swollen, baby. Do they hurt?," Kendall asked as he sat down beside me.  
"Yeah, they hurt really bad. Will you give me a foot massage?"  
"Yes I will, baby girl."  
Kendall gave me a kiss then I moved & he gave me a foot massage. I looked at my phone & saw I had five new messages & five missed calls. I had two messages from Katie, two from Brooksyne, & one from my mom. My missed calls were from Brooksyne, Katie, & three from my mom. I didn't have any voice mails though, so whatever my mom wanted wasn't that important.  
"That's gorgeous!," Katie texted in response to my picture.  
I looked at her picture & said, "Amazing!"  
"Ooo soooo pretty! I'm jealous!," Brooksyne said.  
Her picture she sent me was a ton times prettier since she was in Hawaii with Carlos.  
"Yours is prettier!," I told her.  
I looked at my mom's message last.  
"Why in the world aren't you answering your phone, Heidi?!"  
"I guess I should call my mom back," I said, curling up beside Kendall.  
"She call you, baby?," he asked, wrapping his arms around me.  
"When we were on our walk she texted me once & called me three times," I said as I dialed my mom's number.  
She flipped out.  
"Heidi! Why the heck didn't you answer your phone?!"  
"Hi mom it's good to talk to you too. We went for a walk & I forgot my phone in the room."  
"I almost called Kendall to find out what was going on!," she said.  
"Mom, we are fine! What did you want?"  
"I just wanted to know how your vacation was going & how you, Kendall, & the baby are."  
" Kendall, Emersyne, & I are doing good, mom."  
"Emersyne?"  
"The baby. We are naming her Emersyne Kennedy," I said.  
"Aww, that's cute. Well I'll let you go. I have some errands I have to run. Call me when you leave. Bye."  
"Bye mom."  
We hung up & I moved closer to Kendall.  
"Did you tell your mom the name we picked out?," I asked, as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yes I did, baby girl. I just texted her."  
***KNOCK KNOCK***  
"Who is it?," Kendall said, getting up.  
He walked over to the door & looked out the peep hole. I got up off the couch & walked over toward him.  
"Who is it?," I whispered.  
"Logan & Jessica," he said as he opened the door.  
"Hey, bro," Logan said as they walked in.  
"Hey," Kendall said, grabbing my hand.  
"When are we leaving to go back to LA?," Logan asked as they came in & we all sat down.  
"I want to leave by midnight tonight. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon at 3:30," Kendall said putting his hand on my belly.  
" I was thinking of getting some supper around 6 tonight then leaving," Logan suggested.  
"Sounds good to me. What about you, baby girl?"  
"Sounds good, babe," I said smiling.  
It was about 1 pm & Logan, Jessica, Kendall, & I played cards & watched TV.  
"Well we better go get ready & make sure everything's packed," Logan said as him & Jessica got up.  
"What time is it?," Kendall asked.  
"Almost 4:30," Jessica said.  
"We should do that too," Kendall said.  
"Alright, we will be back over in a bit."  
"Alright, peace bro," Kendall said as they left.  
I got changed out of my old cut off shorts & tank into a nicer pair of shorts & a nice tank top. Kendall was all ready & I was still in the bathroom.  
***KNOCK KNOCK***  
"It's Logan & Jessica."  
"Coming," Kendall said. "Hurry up, baby."  
I was still in the bathroom at 5:30 when they came over. I threw my hair up in a pony tail & called it good. I walked out of the bathroom & we were ready to go. Kendall grabbed our suitcases & I grabbed our drawstring bags. We checked out of our rooms & loaded the car.

**Part 20**

"Where are we eating at?," Kendall asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"The first place we see," I said laughing. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, baby girl," Kendall said laughing.

"I know. Hopefully my 24/7 hunger will go away when Emersyne's born."

We found a restaurant, stopped & ate. I got chicken tenders & French fries, Kendall got a salad, Logan got a steak, & Jessica got spaghetti. We each had so much food left over when we were done eating that we all had a box to take with us. We left the restaurant, got into the car, & started the 5 hour trip back to LA. When we got back to LA, we dropped off Logan & Jessica at their house & then we went home. By the time Kendall & I got to our house & unpacked the car it was midnight.

"So much for starting laundry tonight," I said, walking into the house.

"You can do it in the morning, baby girl," Kendall said, closing & locking the door.

"I guess. Well I'm going to go up to bed," I said, walking up the stairs.

"I'm right behind you, baby," Kendall said, picking up the suitcases & running up the stairs to me.

I laughed as we walked up the last few steps & walked into our room. Kendall set our suitcases down by the dresser & we got our PJ's on. We crawled into bed & Kendall turned on the TV to a music channel. As soon I laid my head on his chest I was sleeping.

"I love you, baby girl," I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, babe," I whispered as I fell asleep.

_**(April 18th)**_

When I woke up the next morning, Kendall was talking to Emersyne. He looked up at me & smiled.

"Good morning, baby girl," he said, moving my hair out of my face.

"Good morning, babe," I said grabbing his hand.

"Emersyne said she's ready to eat, are you ready?," Kendall said laughing.

"When am I not ready to eat?," I said laughing.

We got out of bed & walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want, baby girl?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Alright, baby," Kendall said getting the eggs out of the fridge.

He set the eggs on the counter, got a pan out of the drawer, & got the non stick spray out of the cupboard. While he was making the eggs, I walked into the living room & turned on the TV. He came into the room in a few minutes with a plate of eggs & two forks.

"Here you go, baby girl," he said handing me the plate.

"Thanks, babe," I said taking the plate.

We ate the eggs then I took the plate out to the kitchen & put it in the sink. I got into the fridge & got the milk out. I got in the cupboard, got a glass out, & poured a glass of milk. I put the milk back then walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to go upstairs & start unpacking. Hopefully I can get some laundry done today."

"I'll come up & help you, baby," Kendall said getting up off the couch.

We walked up the stairs & into our room. Kendall picked up the suitcases off the floor & set them on our bed. I started unpacking & sorting clothes into baskets. When they were full, Kendall carried them both down stairs to the laundry room & I put them in the washer. Kendall & I went back upstairs & changed out of our PJ's. When we were dressed, we walked downstairs & sat on the couch. We still had the TV on but Kendall didn't want to watch CMT anymore, so he changed it to ESPN.

My phone started going off, so I reached into my pocket & took it out. I had two text messages, one from Katie & one from Brooksyne.

"We got to LA late last night & I didn't want to bother you then so I'm telling you now :) ," Brooksyne texted me.

I didn't reply to her because I knew I would see her at some point today.

I went to Katie's text next.

"You & Kendall should come over," Katie texted me.

"The other guys are coming over here I think, so you & James should come over too," I replied.

I set my phone down on my lap & looked over at Kendall texting.

"Who are you texting, babe?," I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"James, he wants to know if him & Katie can come over," he said, putting his arm around me & pulling me closer to him.

"Are they?"

"Yeah. Carlos, Brooksyne, Logan, & Jessica are coming over too."

We layed on the couch for about a half hour before they all got to our house.

"Hey, bro," Logan said as him & Jessica walked in.

"Hey guys," Kendall said.

We heard the door open again & in walked James, Katie, Brooksyne, & Carlos.

"Wazzaa!," Carlos said.

"What up! What up!," James said.

"Hey guys," Kendall said.

Everyone came in & sat down in the living room. We played card games & board games for a couple hours then I looked at my phone. It was 2:45 pm which meant time to leave.

"Babe, we have to go," I said getting up off the floor.

"Why, baby?," he asked confused.

"Doctor's appointment."

"Ohh right! Guys, we will be back. It shouldn't be too long," Kendall said getting up.

"Peace," Carlos said.

We put on our shoes, Kendall grabbed his keys & we walked out to the car. We got to the doctor's office about 2:55 & got right in.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Doctor Ariana," the doctor said walking in.

"Hi doctor," I said.

"How are you feeling? How far along are you?," she asked, getting ready for the ultrasound.

"I get worn out easier, but other that I'm been feeling alright. I'm 24 weeks."

"Alright, this gel is going to be cold when I put it on your belly."

Doctor Ariana squeezed some gel on my belly & started the ultrasound.

"Here's your baby's face, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, & the ears. Here are the arms & legs," she said pointing them out to us.

"Is it still a girl?," Kendall asked.

"Umm yes, your baby is still a girl. She looks perfectly healthy. Now we need to schedule your next appointment," she said, wiping the gel off my belly.

"Next week is going to be hard to fit in an appointment. We are getting married," I said.

"Alright how does April 30th at 3:30 sound?"

"Sounds great."

"See you two then. Bye guys."

"Bye," Kendall & I said as we walked out of the office.

We walked out to the car, got in & started back home.

**Part 21**

When we got back to the house, everyone was still there. They were all spread out in the living room in the same spot they were when Kendall & I left. Katie was sitting on James' lap & he was playing with her hair. Brooksyne was sitting beside Carlos on the love seat & she had her arms wrapped around his arms. Logan & Jessica were lying beside each other on the couch & they were talking.

"How was your appointment?," Katie asked.

"How's Emersyne?," Brooksyne asked.

"The appointment went very well & the doctor said Emersyne looks healthy," Kendall said.

"And she is perfect," I said smiling.

"Perfect like her momma," Kendall said, pulling me close while smiling his devilish smile & kissing me.

"Guys, stop! We don't want to see that!," Carlos said, laughing.

Kendall pulled away & gave Carlos a dirty look.

"Like you guys don't kiss your girl in front of people?," Kendall said, jokingly.

"Well, I'm going to take some laundry upstairs & put Emersyne's clothes in her room, babe," I said.

"Can I help you?," Katie asked.

"Ooo me too?!," Brooksyne asked excitedly.

"Sure girls," I said laughing. "You want to help too Jessica?"

"No, Logan & I have to get going. His parents & sister are coming to visit for a few days," she said, as they got up off the couch.

"Alright, see you guys later," Kendall said.

"See you later, dude," Logan said as they walked out the door.

"I'll carry a basket upstairs for you," Brooksyne said picking one up.

"I'll get the other one," Katie said, jumping up & grabbing it before I could.

We walked upstairs & the guys stayed in the living room.

"You can take the baskets to my room. We have to sort through the clothes first," I said, walking into my room.

Katie & Brooksyne set the baskets down on the bed & helped sort clothes. I left me & Kendall's clothes on the bed & we carried Emersyne's clothes into her room.

"We need to move the crib, dresser, changing table, & rocking chair away from the wall. Kendall & I are either going tonight or tomorrow morning to get paint," I said, setting the clothes on the floor by the door.

"Alright," Katie & Brooksyne said.

They wouldn't let me move anything, so they moved everything into the middle of the room. I picked up Emersyne's clothes off the floor & we sorted them.

"I can't believe Emersyne's going to be here soon!," Katie said, folding clothes & setting a pile of onezies on the floor.

"I know, but Kendall & I have so much to do before she's born!," I said.

I picked up the pile of onezies Katie folded & took them over to the dresser. As I was putting the clothes in the dresser, I cut my finger on the side.

"Umm I'll be right back guys," I said as I left the room.

I walked into the bathroom & cleaned out my cut. As I walked back to the room, I heard the guys talking. I stood by the stairs & listened to their conversation.

"We need a guys night before this wedding, bro," James said.

"I know, dude. I don't want to leave her alone though," Kendall said.

"I have an idea, man. We have a guys night & the same night they have a girls night," Carlos said.

"I'd have to talk to her about it first, guys," Kendall said.

I heard him get up off the couch & he walked over to the stairs. I hurried back to the bathroom as Kendall came up the stairs.

"What are you doing, baby girl?," Kendall asked leaning against the doorway.

"Trying to find a band aid," I said, taking the box out of the cupboard.

"Why?," he asked as I unwrapped the band aid & put it on my finger.

"I cut my finger on Emersyne's dresser, but I'm fine," I said walking over to him & wrapping my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me & we heard James & Carlos walking up the stairs. Kendall let go of me as all of us walked into Emersyne's room.

"What colors do you want to paint Emersyne's room, baby?," Kendall asked.

"Pink & white," I said smiling.

"Baby, you ready? I want to go for a run before it gets too late," James said walking over to Katie.

"James," Kendall said motioning him out to the hallway.

I wanted to know what they were saying so I picked up a pile of clothes & walked over to the closet by the door & listened.

"What's up, bro?," James asked.

"Can I join you on your run?," Kendall asked.

"Sure, dude. I'm sure Katie would stay here with Heidi."

They walked back into the room & I was still organizing Emersyne's closet.

"Baby girl, I'm going to go for a run with James," Kendall said walking over to me.

"Okay babe," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"You want to stay for some 'girl time', sweetie?," James asked Katie.

"Sure hun," Katie said.

"I'm ready whenever you are, sweetie," Carlos said to Brooksyne.

"Alright, well I need a shower so let's go," she said grabbing Carlos' hand. "Bye guys."

They left & Kendall let James borrow a pair of shorts & a tank top.

"See you in a bit, baby girl," Kendall said giving me a hug & a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe," I said as he kissed me again.

"I'll be back soon babe," James said to Katie. "I love you."

"I love you too hun," Katie said kissing James.

Kendall & James walked downstairs & out the door. Then it was just me & Katie. We were all alone in the big, quiet house. I turned on my laptop & opened my iTunes.

"What do you want to listen to sis?," I asked looking at Katie.

"BTR?," she suggested.

"Sounds good," I said as I hit play.

Katie & I sorted more of Emersyne's clothes as we sang & danced around her room. We heard the front door open & then...

**Part 22**

We heard people walking up the stairs so we turned the music down a little bit. Kendall & James were standing in the doorway, smiling when I looked up from my laptop.

"You two having a party without us?," Kendall asked as him & James walked in.

Kendall was smiling his devilish smile & James had that smile that Katie loved so much.

"No, we just needed some background noise," I said as I felt Kendall pull me closer.

"What did you two do, sweetie?," James asked hugging Katie.

"Well we got all of Emersyne's clothes sorted & put away in her dresser & her diapers & some clothes put under her changing table," Katie said.

"Wow, you guys got a lot done in the short time we were gone. Are you ready to go? I need a shower," James said looking at Katie.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bye guys."

"I'll bring your clothes to you tomorrow dude," James said.

"Sounds good bro," Kendall said.

James & Katie walked downstairs & we heard the door open & then close.

"I'm going to get a shower, baby girl," Kendall said, giving me that devilish smile of his

He was so good at it too!

"Alright, well I'm going to clean up some stuff in here & then finish putting away our clothes, babe," I said starting to walk away.

"I love you, baby girl," Kendall said, pulling me back in.

"I love you too babe," I said.

Kendall kissed me & then walked out of Emersyne's room. I started picking up her room & then I went to our room to start putting away clothes. I had just finished putting away Kendall's pants when he came out of the bathroom. He helped me finish putting his shirts away & then we went downstairs.

"So, it's only me & you baby girl. What do you want to do?," he asked with that devilish smile.

I know what he wanted to do.

"Make a list of what we need for Emersyne's room," I said smiling as he pulled me in closer to him.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes babe," I said smiling.

"Alright, baby girl," he said.

He let go of me & we walked into his office. Kendall picked up a tablet & pen & handed it to me. He loves my handwriting a lot better than his. So, whenever something needs written he suckers me into writing it.

"What do we need for our little princess?," Kendall asked, as we walked into the living room.

We sat down on the couch & Kendall turned the TV on for background noise.

"We need pink & white paint, a wall clock, & letters," I said writing each of them down.

"Letters?," Kendall asked, confused.

"I want to put her name on the wall by her crib," I said.

"Ohh, that's a good idea, baby," Kendall said, putting his arms around me.

"Thanks, babe," I said looking up at him.

I finished the list & set the tablet & pen on the coffee table. I layed my head on Kendall's chest & we stayed on the couch for a few more hours watching TV.

"Baby girl, wake up. Let's go up to bed," I heard Kendall say.

"Okay, babe," I said half asleep.

He turned off the TV & we went up to bed. I put my PJ pants on & Kendall took off his shirt & pants. We crawled into bed & I layed my head on his chest. He put his arms around me & pulled me as close to him as I would go.

"I love you, baby girl," Kendall said as he kissed me.

"I love you too, babe," I whispered.

I fell asleep to the sound of Kendall's sweet voice singing to me.

Kendall woke me up the next morning around 8 am & brought me breakfast in bed.

"Here you go baby girl," he said as he set down the tray. "I made you eggs, pancakes, & bacon, all with syrup. Here's some milk for you too."

"Thanks, babe," I said sitting up in bed. "This looks really good."

Kendall sat down next me on the bed & watched me as I ate.

"When you are done eating & you get ready, do you want to go to Wal*Mart & get the stuff we need for Emersyne's room, baby girl?"

"Yeah," I said as I finished eating. "Let me get dressed & I'll be good."

"Alright baby," he said as he moved the tray for me.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few," I said as I walked over to my dresser.

"Okay, baby girl," he said as he came over & kissed me.

I watched him walk out of the room & heard him walk down the stairs. I got into my dresser & got out a pair of jean shorts & a BTR t-shirt. I took them out of my dresser & threw them on our bed. I grabbed my purse out of the closet & set it on the bed. I finished changing & grabbed my purse.

***RING RING***

'That's not my phone,' I thought as I looked around.

I saw Kendall's phone lying on the bed & I looked at it. James was calling him.

"Hello," I answered.

"Ken-Heidi?," James asked confused.

"Kendall left his phone upstairs but I'm going down now so you can talk to him in a second," I said walking down the stairs.

"Alright, thanks," James said.

"Babe, James is on the phone. You left your phone upstairs," I said handing him his phone.

"Thanks, baby girl," he said taking his phone. "Hey dude what's up?"

I went into the kitchen & got a bottle of water & one of the lemonade packets. Kendall came into the kitchen to get me when he was done on the phone.

"You ready, baby girl?"

"Yeah," I said picking up my purse & my lemonade.  
We went out the back door since the car was in the garage. When we got to Wal*Mart, we got the paint, paint rollers, paint brushes, paint trays, paint tape, letters, & ribbon. We found the paint that's safe for pregnant women, so I could help & supervise the paining. The letters we found are white & we are going to put pink polka dots on them & use the pink & white polka dot ribbon to hang them up. We got a baby princess clock but we couldn't find any wall decorations we liked.

"Is this all we need, baby girl," Kendall asked.

"I think so, babe."

We checked out, loaded the car, & went home. I unlocked the back door & Kendall carried everything upstairs. By the time we got everything upstairs it was almost 10:30 am.

"I'm going to start painting, baby. Do you want to help?," I asked, walking over to him.

"Of course I do, baby girl," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

We went upstairs & I started putting the paint tape on the wall while Kendall poured the pink paint into the paint tray. Kendall picked up a roller & a paint brush. He handed the paint brush to me & I started painting the polka dots on the letters.

"Paint every other strip pink, babe," I said smiling.

Kendall started painting the pink strips. It didn't take me very long to finish the polka dots.

"You want something to drink, babe?," I asked standing up.

"A bottle of water," he said.

I went downstairs & got him a bottle of water & me a glass of apple juice. I took them upstairs & set mine on the dresser.

"We are almost done painting, babe," I said, handing him his water.

"Halfway there, baby girl," he said smiling & taking a drink of water.

We cleaned the roller, paint brush, & paint tray since we were done with the pink paint. The letters were dry when we were done cleaning the stuff so we put the ribbon on the letters. We set them on the dresser.

**Part 23**

After Kendall & I finished cleaning up, we went downstairs.

"It's 2 o'clock what do you want for lunch, baby girl?," he asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm French toast sounds good," I said opening the fridge.

"I'll make you French toast then, baby," he said as he got everything out that he needed.

After Kendall finished making me French toast, we went into the TV room. He turned on the TV as we sat down on the couch. It was on nickelodeon since we were watching Nick Night last night. I took one look at the TV & knew what was on.

"Big Time Move, I love this one!," I said taking a bite of my french toast.

Kendall just laughed his adorable laugh & put his arms around me. In between bites I was saying their lines before they did. I finished eating & my favorite part came on.

"'I smell speech.' 'I hate that smell.' 'I hate you.'"

Kendall laughed & pulled me closer to him.

"I love you so much, baby girl," he said, giving me his devilish smile.

"I love you so much too, babe," I said, laying my head on his chest.

After Big Time Move was over, the 'Time Of Our Life' music video came on. Kendall picked me up & stood me up on the floor.

"Let's dance, baby girl," he said putting his arms around me.

"Alright," I said putting my arms around him.

We danced & sang along until it over. I carried my plate out to the kitchen & walked back into the TV room.

***RING RING***

That was our house phone. No one ever called us on our home phone. Everyone always called us on our cells. Since I was closer I picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Heidi, you are just the one I wanted to talk to!," the voice on the other end said.

"Umm who is this?," I asked putting the phone on speaker.

"It's Andrew baby. I'm in LA & wanted to know if you wanted to hang out & have a fun time?," Andrew said as Kendall got up & walked over to me.

He took the phone & started talking to Andrew.

"Listen & listen good Andrew. I'm only saying this once. She is mine now & you will never get her back or have another chance with her!," Kendall yelled into the phone.

"Aww how cute! Kendall thinks he can fight your battles for you!," Andrew sneered.

"No I'm not fighting her battles, I'm protecting her like you never did!"

Kendall hung up, set the phone down, & walked over to me.

"It's going to be okay, baby girl," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"But he's in LA," I said.

"He's never going to touch you again, sweetheart. I promise," he said hugging me tighter.

I felt so safe in his arms & then we heard something.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"I'll get it, baby girl," Kendall said letting go of me.

He walked over to the door & saw Andrew standing outside.

"Who is it?," I whispered.

"Andrew," Kendall mouthed.

I grabbed my purse & the pair of keys & went out to the kitchen. If Andrew came out here I was ready to run. I had a plan all figured out in my head & I hoped I wouldn't have to put it to use. I kept repeating the plan over & over in my head to make sure I wouldn't forget any of it.

'I would go to the garage, get in the car & drive to Carlos & Brooksyne's house. I'd text Kendall & let him know where I was then text Katie & James if they weren't at Carlos'.'

I heard Kendall open the door & start talking.

"Go ho-," I heard Kendall start to say.

"Not without her!," Andrew screamed, slamming the door.

As soon as I heard the door slam, I ran out the back door to the garage. I got in the car & started toward Carlos & Brooksyne's house. I pulled over a few blocks away from our house & called Brooksyne. I told her I was coming over.

"What's going on?! Why are you crying?," she asked.

"I'll explain everything when I get there," I said, trying not to sound too scared.

"Alright, I hope everything is okay with you & Kendall," she said. "See you soon."

"Bye," I said & we hung up.

I started crying more. I never left the house without either having Kendall with me or telling him where I was going. I was going to start to Brooksyne's but my phone started ringing. I looked & it was Kendall.

"Hello," I said trying not to sound like I've been crying.

"Baby, where are you? Why are you crying?," Kendall said.

"I got scared when Andrew slammed the door, so I left for Carlos & Brooksyne's house. I called the cops so they should be coming. I'm like a block from our house," I said.

"Come home, baby girl," Kendall said.

I could hear someone in the background talking, but I didn't think of it at the time.

"Okay, I love you babe," I said.

"I love you too, baby girl," he said & we hung up.

I texted Brooksyne & told her I'd be over later. I went home & walked in the door. Andrew was standing there waiting for me.

'He used Kendall to get me home,' I thought.

"So you thought you could run away from me & get away with it, huh?," Andrew said, grabbing me.

"Let go of me!," I yelled.

The front door opened & we heard footsteps. They came closer & closer. Andrew pulled out a knife as the people came into our view. It was the police & I saw Kendall behind them.

"Don't come any closer or she gets it," Andrew threatened, as he put the knife on my skin.

I was so scared; I've never been this scared before. I looked over at Kendall & saw the fear in his eyes. He was trying to hide the fear on his face but I could see it. All of a sudden I felt something warm running down my arm. I looked & saw it was blood. Andrew threw me to the ground & ran out the back door. The one police officer ran after Andrew & the other one stayed with me. She told Kendall to get a cloth so she could stop the bleeding & she called 911. Kendall came back with the cloth & kneeled beside me. He was talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I felt really light headed & then I blacked out.

**Part 24**

When I woke up Kendall was sitting beside me.

"Where am I?," I asked looking around.

"You're finally awake, baby girl. You're in the hospital," he said.

"Finally awake? How long have I been out?"

"A day, baby."

"Oh wow."

We heard a knock on the door & in walked two policemen, one woman & one man. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember what the two looked like yesterday.

"Heidi, can we talk to you?," the man asked.

"Y-Sure," I said & reached for Kendall's hand.

"I'm Officer Chase & this is my partner, & wife, Officer Kristy. We were at your house yesterday. Do you remember what happened?"

"My ex, Andrew," I whispered.

"He hurt you pretty bad, but the good news is that we have him in custody. Do you want to press charges?," Officer Kristy asked.

"Yeah, I do want to press charges," I said.

"Alright we can do that. Can we take pictures of your injuries for court evidence?"

"Sure," I said.

The two took pictures of the laceration on my arm & the bruises on my arms & legs. Then Kendall lifted up the hospital gown & I looked at my belly. I had bruises everywhere.

"Emersyne," I whispered looking at Kendall.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"She looks fine, baby girl," Kendall said reassuringly.

"Wait, you're pregnant too?," Officer Kristy asked, shocked.

I shook my head yes.

"He is in even more trouble now."

"He's done this to her before," Kendall said. "When they dated all he ever did to her was hit her & do things to put her in the hospital. He always made up stories of how she got hurt. Then one day she couldn't handle it anymore & told the doctor what really happened. Andrew was pretty mad after that."

"Wow, did you ever press charges?"

"Yeah, but it just made him more angry & my injuries were more severe," I said.

"Did he ever do jail time?"

"Yeah, a few years," Kendall said.

"And he still won't leave you alone?!," Officer Chase asked.

"No, he won't," I said.

"We are going to go back to the station & book Andrew under these charges. We will contact you about court dates if need be," Officer Kristy said. "See you two later."

"Bye," I said.

"Thanks officers, bye," Kendall said.

About 10 minutes after the two officers left, the doctor knocked on the door.

"Knock knock," he said & walked in. "I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"I'm Doctor Phillip. How are you feeling, Heidi?"

"Really sore, but other than that I guess alright."

"You'll be sore for a few days, but you are doing really well for the injuries you sustained. You will be released soon."

"How soon?," Kendall asked.

"Either tonight or tomorrow. I'm going to check your vitals & see how your bruises look."

"Alright," I said.

Doctor Phillip checked all the monitors I was hooked up to & wrote some stuff down. He lifted up my gown & looked at my bruised belly. He started feeling & pushing on my belly.

"Oww," I said.

Kendall grabbed my hand & started talking to me to distract me.

"We have to finish painting Emersyne's room, baby girl."

"Yeah, when are we going to finish painting?," I asked, trying to ignore the doctor.

"When we get home," he said smiling that devilish smile of his. "We have to get her name up on the wall & the decorations up too."

"I know. We have a lot to do before she gets here, but I'm ready for her to be here," I said.

"Yeah, we do. You're almost 25 weeks, you still have 15 weeks left."

"Alright, we are going to take a look at your baby then I'll leave you two alone," Doctor Phillip said.

He put the gel on my belly & started the ultrasound. Kendall started playing with my ring then he grabbed my hand.

"Do you two know what you're having yet?," Doctor Phillip asked looking over at us.

"Yeah, a girl," Kendall said smiling.

"Aww. You guys have any na-," Doctor Phillip started to say.

"What's wrong?!," I asked, worried.

Doctor Phillip didn't answer & Kendall squeezed my hand tighter.

"Is everything okay?," Kendall asked.

"Umm yeah," Doctor Phillip said. "Kendall, can I see you out in the hallway in a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Kendall said.

Doctor Phillip cleaned the gel off my belly & motioned Kendall to the hallway.

"I love you, baby girl. I'll be right back," Kendall said standing up.

"I love you too, babe," I said as he kissed my forehead & let go of my hand.

He walked into the hallway with Doctor Phillip & then it got really quiet. I turned on the TV for background noise. I was flipping through the channels & I felt my phone start vibrating. I looked at it & saw Brooksyne was calling me.

"Hello," I answered.

"HEIDI!," she yelled. "You never came over last night! What is going on?!"

"Andrew decided he was going to show up yesterday. He slammed the door & I got scared so I left. I called you then Kendall called me. Andrew used Kendall to get me to come home. So I went home & Andrew was waiting for me. The police came & he sliced my arm open, threw me down, & ran. I'm still in the hospital & I'm covered in bruises," I explained.

"Wow, are you okay?!," Carlos said.

"Oh wow," Brooksyne said.

"Yeah, I'm fine just really sore," I said.

"Is Emersyne okay?," Carlos asked worried.

"The doctor said she looks fine, but I'm not so convinced. He was talking then he stopped mid-sentence & wanted to see Kendall out in the hallway. That's where he is now."

"Did the police find Andrew?," James asked.

"Yeah, he's in custody & I'm pressing charges again," I said as the door opened.

"Good, I'm glad you are sis," Katie said.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta go," I said.

"Alright they all say bye. I'll talk to you later. Feel better soon!," Brooksyne said & we hung up.

Kendall walked over & sat down in the chair.

"Who were you talking to, baby girl?," he asked.

"Brooksyne," I said. "What did Doctor Phillip want?"

Kendall took my hand & I saw the concern in his eyes.

**Part 25**

Kendall didn't answer me & we sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Babe, what did he want?," I asked looking into his big green eyes.  
"He said you're going to be released before supper tonight," Kendall said standing up & letting go of my hand.  
"What's wrong, babe? Tell me," I said grabbing his hand, so he couldn't go anywhere.  
He sat down on the bed beside me & took a deep breath. He looked at me & started to say something but I interrupted.  
"Is Emersyne okay?," I asked feeling the tears start falling.  
"Emersyne's fine, baby girl," Kendall said wiping the tears off my cheeks.  
"Then what's going on?," I asked.  
"Doctor Phillip told me he's Andrew's step-dad & he bailed him out earlier today."  
"But-,"I started to say.  
"It's okay, baby girl. You're safe with me," he said, putting his arm around me & pulling me close. "I won't leave you or hurt you."  
We sat on the bed & he held me tight. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Kendall woke me up & Doctor Phillip was standing beside my bed. He was doing something to the monitors I was hooked up to.  
"Baby girl, wake up."  
I opened my eyes & Kendall was still holding me tight. It didn't look like he'd moved at all.  
"Heidi, someone's here & wants to talk to you," Doctor Phillip said. "Before they come in I'm going to take you off all these monitors & take your IV's out."  
"Alright," I said.  
"1, 2, 3," Doctor Phillip said pulling out the needle.  
"Oww," I said not looking at my arm.  
"And it's out. Sign your release papers & I'll go get your visitor."  
Doctor Phillip went to the hallway & came back in with someone. My visitor came into my view.  
"Andrew," I whispered grabbing Kendall's hand.  
"It's okay baby girl. I'm here with you & I'm not going anywhere," Kendall said kissing my head.  
"I'll be in the hallway if you need me," Doctor Phillip said & he walked out of the room.  
"What do you want, Andrew?," I asked.  
"I just wanted to come apologize for what I did to you," he said.  
"Okay," I said. "But that doesn't change my mind."  
"Change your mind about what?!," Andrew yelled.  
"About pressing charges again," I said as I put my hand on my belly.  
"Awesome, that's just what I wanted to hear!," Andrew said sarcastically.  
We heard a knock on the door & Doctor Phillip walked in.  
"You need to keep your voice down, Andrew," he said.  
"I'm done talking. I'm ready to go," Andrew said & walked out of the room.  
"You're free to leave whenever you're ready, Heidi," Doctor Phillip said.  
"Alright thanks doc," Kendall said.  
"Thanks Doctor Phillip," I said.  
"You're welcome," he said & walked out of the room after Andrew.  
We sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence.  
"You ready to go, baby girl?," Kendall asked standing up.  
"Yeah," I said. "Ohh."  
"What's wrong, baby?," Kendall asked, sounding concerned.  
"Nothing, Emersyne's kicking," I said looking at him & smiling.  
Kendall walked around the bed & over to me. He put his hands on my belly & got the biggest smile on his face.  
"I'm so glad she's okay," he said relieved. "I'm also glad that you're okay, baby girl."  
"Me too, babe," I said as he helped me up.  
We walked out of the room & to the front door of the hospital. Kendall took my hand as we walked to the car. He opened my door for me, I got in, & then he shut it. He walked around the car & got in the driver's side.  
"Do you want to help me paint when we get home, babe?," I asked as he started the car.  
"I was thinking about cuddling on the couch just me & you," he said smiling his devilish smile. "We can paint tomorrow, baby girl."  
"Okay, babe."  
I looked at my phone & had a missed call from my mom. I took a deep breath & Kendall looked over at me.  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
"My mom called & I don't feel like calling her back," I said.  
"You should call her back, baby. It could be important," he said trying to convince me.  
"Yeah, I guess," I said dialing my mom's number.  
It rang a few times then she answered.  
"Why didn't you answer your phone earlier?," she said sounding concerned.  
"Sorry mom. I was in the hospital," I said putting the phone on speaker.  
"Why?!"  
"Because of Andrew," I said. "He decided he was going to come to LA. He called me then Kendall told him to leave me alone. He came to our house & I got hurt."  
"Oh wow."  
"Yeah, but I'm fine & so is Kendall."  
"And so is Emersyne," Kendall said.  
"Well I'm glad all three of you are alright. I was just checking up on you," my mom said.  
"I'm glad too," I said.  
"Well I'll let you guys go & I'll see you tomorrow when I get there."  
"Alright mom."  
"Bye."  
"Bye, mom."  
We hung up & a few minutes later we pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car & Kendall's phone started ringing.  
"Hello," he said as we walked up to the door.  
I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation because Kendall didn't have it on speaker. He unlocked the door & we walked in.  
"We are home mom."  
So it was Kathy. I wondered what she wanted.  
"Yeah mom. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
"What did you mom want, babe?," I asked as we sat down on the couch.  
"She just wanted to know if we were home because her, my dad, & two brothers are gonna be here tonight."  
"Ohh. My mom's coming tomorrow," I said as Kendall found something on TV.

**Part 26**

Kathy, Kent, Kevin, & Kenneth came over later that night about 9 pm. The door opened, we got up off the couch, & walked over to the door.

"Hey little bro," Kenneth said setting his suitcase down by the stairs.

"Hey dude," Kevin said.

"Hello Kendall," Kathy & Kent said.

"Hello guys," Kendall said. "Kevin & Kenneth, you two are sleeping on an air mattress in the same room as mom & dad."

"But why?!," Kevin said.

"Because we only have two spare rooms & that's not including Emersyne's room. You guys have to share with mom & dad because Heidi's family needs a room too."

"It's cool. We can survive, Kevin," Kenneth said.

"Yeah, I guess," Kevin said.

"We'll show you guys your room," Kendall said as he walked over to the stairs.

I followed Kendall & his family followed behind us. I was ready for bed but I wanted to wait until they were settled in their room before I went into our room.

"Here's your room," Kendall said standing by the doorway.

"Thanks, Kendall," Kathy said & they all walked in.

The air mattress was all set up with blankets & pillows. I put my arms around Kendall's waist & he put his arms around me.

"I'm going to go to bed, babe," I said. "I love you."

"I'll be over in a minute, baby girl," he said. "I love you too."

He gave me a kiss & I walked over to our room. I shut the door & walked over to my dresser. I took my phone out of my pocket & set it on top of my dresser. I got into my drawer with my PJ's & took out a pair. I set them on the bed & then my phone started ringing. I picked it up & my mom was calling me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey hun quick question for you," she said.

"What mom?"

"Do we need to get a hotel room or do you guys have room for us?"

"Mom, we have room for you, dad, Ashton, & Casidee."

I heard the door open & I assumed it was Kendall so I didn't turn around. You would think I'd stop assuming things & actually turn around when I heard a door. I guess I haven't learned my lesson yet.

"Alright hun. We will be there tomorrow sometime," she said.

"Okay, mom," I said.

I heard the bedroom door close & footsteps coming closer.

"I'll to you tomorrow then. Bye," she said.

"Bye mom."

We hung up & I set my phone down on top of my dresser. I felt hands on my waist then arms wrap around me. I looked over my shoulder & saw Kendall standing there.

"Babe!," I said.

"What, baby girl?," he said, smiling his devilish smile.

"You scared me!"

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to."

I turned around to face him & he pulled me close.

"Can I put my PJ's on, babe?," I asked.

"Mhmm I guess so," Kendall said letting go of me.

I took off my shirt & jeans & put them in the dirty clothes basket. As I was putting my PJ's on, Kendall took off his shirt & pants & put them in the dirty clothes & crawled into bed. I finished putting my PJ's on & picked up my phone, turned off the light, & crawled into bed beside Kendall. I layed my head on his chest & he put his arm around me.

"I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, babe."

He kissed my forehead & we watched Storage Wars. I looked over at the clock & it was 11 pm. I was so worn out & tired but I couldn't fall asleep. I heard Kendall start singing to me & soon I was fast asleep.

_**(April 22)**_  
The next day was April 22, five days before the wedding. Kendall was still in bed when I woke up about 10 am. He was awake, but he was cuddling with me.

"Good morning, baby girl," he said & kissed me.

"Morning babe," I said.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want scrambled eggs. Let's go downstairs, babe."

"Alright baby girl."

We got out of bed & Kendall put on a pair of shorts & a tank top. We went downstairs & Kathy had breakfast already made for us. She had scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, & toast. She took out two plates & two forks & handed them to us.

"Good morning you two," she said smiling.

"Morning, mom," Kendall said. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Morning, Kathy," I said.

"I know Kendall, but I wanted to. Come fill your plates. Kevin, Kenneth, dad, & I have already ate."

Kendall & I filled our plates & went into the TV room. Kevin & Kenneth were sitting on the floor playing card games.

"Where's dad?," Kendall asked as we sat down on the couch.

"He had to go get something for mom," Kevin said.

"Oh," Kendall said.

My phone started ringing so I took it out of my pocket.

"Who's phone?," Kenneth asked.

"Mine," I said. "It's my mom."

Kendall held my plate for me & I answered my phone.

"Hello," I said taking my plate from Kendall.

"Hey we will be at your house in a few minutes," my mom said.

"Alright, we will be here," I said taking a bite of bacon.

"Okay, see you guys soon. Bye."

"Bye mom."

We hung up & everyone looked at me.

"When's your family going to be here, baby girl?," Kendall asked.

"She said they will be here in a few minutes."

"Then I guess we got up just in time," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

I finished eating & took my plate out to the kitchen. I heard Kendall right behind me.

"Mom, we'll get the dishes later. Go sit down & relax," Kendall said walking into the kitchen.

"You two don't need to worry about dishes. I mean your wedding is in five days. The dishes are the least I could do," she said facing us.

Kendall put his arms around my waist & I set my plate on the counter. He put his hands on my belly.

"Is Emersyne awake?"

"She was kicking up a storm, but now she's calmed down."

"Emersyne, daddy & mommy love you," Kendall said.

"And now she's kicking again," I said laughing.

"Can I feel her kick?," Kathy asked walking over to us.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"Put your hand on top of mine, mom. I'm going to move my hand but don't move yours," Kendall said.

"Alright Kendall," she said.

Kendall moved his hand & Emersyne was still kicking. I looked at Kathy & she got the biggest smile on her face.

"Emersyne," she whispered. "Grandma Kathy loves you."

We heard the front door open & footsteps.

**Part 27**

"Hello," the voice said.

Kendall & I turned around & saw who it was.

"Hey mom, Lucas, Ashton, & Casidee," I said.

"Where are you guys at?"

"We're in the kitchen mom."

My mom, step-dad, Ashton, & Casidee came into the kitchen after they set their suitcases by the stairs.

"Hello Heidi," my step-dad Lucas said.

"Hey Kristie! I haven't seen you in a while," Kathy said. "What's new?"

"Hey Kathy! A lot has happened since we've seen each other!," my mom said.

"Details please!"

"Well I got married to Lucas," my mom said taking his hand. "I had Ashton & Casidee too."

"How old are Ashton & Casidee?"

"Ashton is 9 & Casidee is 4 now."

"Lucas, me & Kendall will show you upstairs to your room," I said. "Follow me."

"I'll stay down here, baby girl," Kendall said & gave me a kiss.

Lucas picked up the suitcases & followed me upstairs.

"What's in this room?," he asked as we passed Emersyne's room.

"That's Emersyne's room."

"Emersyne?"

I stopped & turned to look at him.

"Mom didn't tell you?! Kendall & I picked out a name for our little girl. We picked Emersyne Kennedy."

"No, she didn't tell me! That's a cute name though."

"Thanks," I said & started walking again.

We came up to the room where my family was going to be staying & I opened the door.

"This is our room?," Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I'll let you get settled in. I'll be downstairs, so you can come down when you're ready."

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks," he said.

I walked out of the room & heard Kendall yelling for me.

"Baby girl!"

"What?!," I yelled back.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Coming," I said.

I hurried downstairs & everyone was in the living room all spread out. Kendall got up off the couch, walked over to me, & handed me my phone.

"It's Brooksyne," he said.

"Okay, thanks babe," I said taking the phone. "Hello."

"Heidi, there you are!"

"What's up?"

"Well Carlos & I are going to make a big supper & have a BBQ. We wondered if you, Kendall & your families wanted to come join us," she said.

"Umm I'd have to ask everyone first but it sounds fun. What time?"

"About 6."

"Alright. I'll ask & then let you know. Are Carlos' parents & brothers there yet?," I asked.

"Yeah ha. They came yesterday. What about your family & Kendall's family?"

"Yeah, Kendall's family came last night & my family just got here. Have you talked to Katie & James or Jessica & Logan today?"

"No! I tried calling them, but no one answered their phones. I was going to ask you if you had talked to them."

"No I haven't but I'll try to get a hold of them."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll talk to you later," Brooksyne said.

"Okay, bye."

"Remember to let me know!," she said.

"I will, bye,"

"Bye Heidi," Brooksyne said.

We hung up & I walked back into the living room. I sat down beside Kendall on the couch.

"What did Brooksyne want?," Kenneth asked.

"She said her & Carlos are having a BBQ & wanted to know if everyone wanted to go."

"That sounds like fun! Mommy can we go?!," Ashton said.

"Yeah please mommy!," Casidee said.

"Sure, why not! Let's go," Kathy said.

The door opened & Kendall's dad, Kent came in.

"Hello everyone," he said coming into the living room.

"Hey dad," Kendall said.

Lucas came down the stairs & into the living room. He sat down next to my mom & put his arm around her.

"We are going to a BBQ tonight, babe," my mom told him.

"What time?"

"It starts at 6," I said.

"Where at?," he asked.

"Brooksyne & Carlos'," Kendall said.

"Alright, sounds fun."

"Well I'm going to go upstairs & change. I'll be back down shortly," I said standing up.

I walked over to the stairs & heard Kendall stand up. I stopped & looked into the living room.

"I'm going to go change, too."

We made eye contact & I gave him my 'come & get me' smile & he gave me his devilish smile. I looked at the stairs & started running up them. I heard Kendall right behind me. When we got to the top of the stairs, Kendall caught me & wrapped his arms around me.

"I caught you, so now what?," Kendall whispered to me.

"Umm our room to change?," I whispered back.

"Hmm maybe."

He let go of me & I started walking towards our room, but Kendall pulled me back in. He gave me a kiss then took my hand. He led me to our room, opened the door, we went in, & he shut the door behind us.

"What are you going to wear, baby?"

"I was thinking about a pair of shirts & a t-shirt."

"What t-shirt?," he asked as I took out a pair of shorts & a cami.

"Hmm I'm not sure. I guess whatever shirt I find first," I said putting on the shorts & cami on. "What are you going to wear?"

"Shorts & a tee."

"Mmm," I said pulling out a t-shirt out of my drawer & put it on.

I found my brush & brushed my hair while Kendall changed.

"You ready to go back downstairs, baby?," he said walking over to me.

"Yeah," I said picking up my phone & one of Kendall's hoodies.

He wrapped his arms around me & gave me a kiss.

"Can we just stay up here all day?," he said, giving me his devilish smile that he was so good at.

"If our families weren't here I'd say yes, but since they are downstairs we better go down," I said putting my head on his chest.

"Mhmm you're right, baby girl. Let's go."

He let go of me but kept hold of my hand & opened the door. We went downstairs & sat on the couch.

**Part 28**

I took my phone out of my pocket & texted Katie, James, Logan, & Jessica. I figured at least one of them would answer me.

"Heidi, can you & Uncle Kendall take me to the park to play?," Casidee asked me.

"I will, but you'll have to ask Uncle Kendall yourself & I need a hug & a kiss first."

"Okay!," Casidee said as she climbed up on my lap.

She gave me a bear hug & a kiss.

"Hey!," she said looking at my belly.

"What's wrong, Cas?," my mom asked.

"The baby kicked me!"

"She's telling you to move out of her space," my step-dad said laughing.

Casidee looked over at Kendall then back at me.

"Go ahead, Cas," I said.

"O-okay," she said hesitantly.

It took her a couple minutes, but she finally crawled over to Kendall & gave him a hug & a kiss.

"Uncle Kendall," she said.

"What's up Casidee?," Kendall said.

"Umm can you come to the park with me & Heidi?"

"I guess so," he said smiling.

"Yay!"

"Does Ashton want to go too, Casidee?," I asked her.

"Hold on, I'll ask him," she said getting down off the couch.

She walked over to Ashton & asked him if he wanted to go.

"Sure," Ashton said.

"Get your shoes on & your coat on," I said as Kendall stood up.

He took my hand & helped me up off the couch.

"Does anyone want to join us?," Kendall asked.

I walked out of the living room & picked up my shoes. I sat down on the steps & put them on.

"I'm going to go for a run then come back & get a shower," Kevin said. "So no."

"Heidi, your phone's going off," Kent said.

"Babe, can you get my phone for me please?," I asked Kendall.

"Yeah, baby girl," he said taking my phone from his dad. "Here you go."

"Thanks hun. Now can you help me up?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm going to get a bottle of water for me & the kids, you want anything?"

"Waters fine baby. Thanks."

I walked out to the kitchen & grabbed four bottles of water out of the fridge, four packs of fruit snacks, four granola bars, & four lemonade packets. I looked in the cabinet for a lunch box & found one so I put everything in it. After the lunch box was packed, I picked it up & walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you ready yet, Heidi?!," Casidee asked impatiently.

"Do you two have your jackets on?," my mom asked.

"Yes mommy," Casidee said.

"Yeah, mom," Ashton said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later. Bye," I said.

"Bye guys, have fun," my mom said.

We walked outside & started for the park. I looked at my phone & saw I had two missed calls, one from James & one from Logan. I'd call them back when we back when we got to the park.

"Wait at the corner guys!," Kendall said.

"Okay, Uncle Kendall!," Casidee yelled.

We got to the corner & Casidee was getting excited because she could see the park. We held hands & crossed the street. As soon we were back on the sidewalk, Casidee & Ashton started running for the playground.

"Come over here guys!" I said.

"But I want to play!," Casidee complained.

"You can play in a minute, but first we need to lay down a few rules," Kendall said. "Let's find a picnic table."

"Here's one!," Casidee said sitting down.

"Looks good, Cas," Kendall said.

We sat down & Kendall layed the rules.

"First rule is you stay on the rocks unless you are with me or Heidi. Second, you will come when we say it's time to go. Last rule is no whining at all. Understand Casidee?"

"Yes Uncle Kendall."

"Understand Ashton?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, go play guys."

Casidee started running toward the playground then stopped, turned around, & came running back over to us.

"What's wrong Cas?," I asked standing up.

"Will you please push me on the swing?"

"Yes I will. Let's go," I said & we started walking.

Kendall got up, caught up to us, & grabbed my hand. Casidee looked over at him.

"Uncle Kendall, will you pick me up? I want to fly like an airplane!"

"Sure Cas," Kendall said laughing.

He let go of my hand & picked Casidee up. She laughed & laughed until we got to the swings.

"Is it landing time, Captain Casidee?"

"Yes Uncle Kendall!," she said still laughing.

"Time for landing, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Kendall set Casidee on the swing & she held on tight.

"Higher, higher!"

"You're going high enough right now, Casidee."

Watching Kendall with Casidee I knew he was going to be an amazing dad to-. I heard Ashton yell & that brought me out of my fantasy land.

"AHHHHHH! Heidi, help me!"

"Ashton! Where are you?!," I yelled back.

"By the little slides. Hurry!"

"Babe, stay here with Cas & I'll go see what's wrong with Ashton," I said looking at him.

"Okay baby girl. Yell if you need me," he said.

I could see the fear & concern in his eyes, but he was trying to hide it for Casidee.

"I will babe."

"Is Ash going to be okay?," Casidee asked.

"Yes, Cas. Ash is going to fine," Kendall said as I turned around & walked to the little slides.

When i got over there, I saw Ashton sitting on the ground with rocks, dirt, & blood running down his leg.

"Ashton, what happened?" I asked bending down to his level.

"I fell off the slide," he said crying.

"Okay, here let me clean off the dirt with some water," I said.

I got into the lunch box & got out a bottle of water & opened it. I poured some on his leg & looked for a piece of cloth in our lunch box. I was just going to use my shirt if I had to but luckily I found a piece of cloth. I used that to dry off the cut.

"Oww!" Ashton said.

"Sorry Ash but we have to clean out your cut, so it doesn't get infected."

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around to see who it was.

**Part 29**

"Here let me help, baby girl," Kendall said helping me up then bending down.

I handed him the water bottle & the piece of cloth & he finished cleaning Ashton's cut.

"I want mommy!," Casidee said, starting to cry.

"Aww Cas. What's wrong?," I asked walking over to her.

"Ashton's hurt & I want mommy," she said in between sobs.

"He'll be fine, I promise. He just has a little boo boo," I said trying to calm her down.

"I think it's time to go home," Kendall said looking at me.

"But I can't walk," Ashton said.

"I'll carry you, Ash," Kendall said.

"Okay."

Kendall picked up Ashton & I took Casidee's hand & we started home. We got about halfway home & Casidee was getting cranky.

"I want carried. I'm tired," she said sitting down.

"Come here, Cas," I said stopping.

She stood up & walked over to me & I picked her up.

"Be careful, baby girl," Kendall said.

I carried Cas the rest of the way home. We walked in the door & I put Casidee down & she took off her shoes & coat. Kendall walked into the living room & put Ash on the couch. He went upstairs to the bathroom & brought down a washcloth with soap on it, a towel, peroxide, & a band aid. He kneeled down beside the couch & started cleaning the cut better.

"What happened?!," my mom asked freaking out.

"Ash fell off the slide. No big deal," Kendall said not looking up from Ashton's leg.

"Did you have fun playing Ash & Cas?," Lucas said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I did daddy!," Casidee said.

"Yeah dad," Ashton said watching Kendall.

"What did you do?"

"Well I swinged on the swing & Uncle Kendall & Heidi pushed me & I went down the slides & on the monkey bars. Oh & I flew like an airplane!," Cas explained. "Then Ash got a boo boo & we had to come home."

"Oww," Ashton said as Kendall put some peroxide on his cut.

"Hang in there, Ash. I'm almost done," Kendall said reassuringly.

I knew Kendall was going to make a great dad for Emersyne & any other kids we would have in the future. Just watching him play with Cas at the park & take care of Ash. I knew I found the right guy to have a family with.

"There you go, buddy," Kendall said putting the band aid on the cut.

"Thanks, Uncle Kendall!," Ashton said, jumping off the couch & wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck.

"You're welcome, Ashton," Kendall said smiling.

Casidee & Ashton ran into the other room & played. Kendall picked up everything & took care of it. When he came back into the room, him & I sat down on the couch & he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are going to make an awesome daddy," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"And you're going to make an amazing mommy."

Kendall picked up my head, kissed me, & pulled me close to him.

"Okay you two," Kent said sternly.

Kendall pulled away but still held me tight.

"Sorry dad."

I got up off the couch & Kendall grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going, baby?"

I turned to face him & said, "I have to return a couple phone calls from earlier."

"Ahh, you better call them back then," he said smirking.

"I'll be right back, babe."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, babe," I said as he stood up.

He gave me a kiss then whispered to me, "Hurry back to me."

"I will, hun. I promise," I whispered.

Kendall let go of me & sat down on the couch. I walked out to the kitchen & dialed James' number.

"Hey," James said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just got back from the park."

"The park?," James asked confused.

"Kendall & I took my brother & sister to play. What did you want earlier?"

"Just wanted to see why you texted both Kate & I. What's going on?," he asked concerned.

"Brooksyne said her & Carlos are having a BBQ & wanted to know if you, Kate, & your families wanted to come. She couldn't get a hold of you. Are you & Kate's families there yet?"

"Sure, sounds like fun & yeah, they just got here like an hour or two ago. Where & when is this BBQ?"

"Tonight at 6 at Carlos' & Brooksyne's house."

"Cool cool. See you then, bye."

James hung up before I could say bye.

'Hmm something's up. James is acting really strange. Oh well I guess I'd find out sooner or later. Time to call Logan,' I thought to myself.

I dialed Logan's number & his sister, Paisley answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Umm is Logan there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Okay," I said.

I heard her set the phone down on the counter & then yell.

"LOGAN, PHONE!"

"COMING," I heard Logan yell.

I heard him run into the kitchen & pick up the phone.

"Hello?," he said kind of out breath.

"Hey. I'm just calling for Brooksyne. Her & Carlos are having a BBQ tonight at 6 & wanted to know if you, Jessica, & your families wanted to go."

"Sure, why not. You said 6 right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, where at?"

"Their house. Is Jessica's family there yet?"

"Yeah, they just got here like five minutes ago."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight at 6 then."

"Yep sounds good, bye."

"Bye Logan."

We hung up & I walked back into the living room. Kendall moved over & made me room for me in between him & Kenneth. I sat down next to Kendall & he put his arms around me & pulled me close. I put my head on his shoulder & he kissed my head.

"I can't wait for our wedding, baby girl."

"Me either, babe," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"It's going to epic," he said smiling his devilish smile that he is so good at.

"So tell us about the wedding. Spill the details!," my mom said.

"It's a surprise, mom," I said. "You'll find out in three days."

We heard the front door open & Kendall felt me tense me up & pulled me closer.

"Hello," he said.

**Part 30****  
**_(3 days until the wedding)_

"Hey, bro," Kevin said taking off his shoes.

"How was your run?," Kent asked.

"Good thanks. I'm going to go get a shower & get ready to go."

"Alright, Kev," Kathy said.

Kevin ran up the stairs & Casidee came running out from the other room.

"Uncle Kevin?!"

"He's getting a shower, babe," Lucas said. "He'll be down in a few minutes."

"Oh okay," she said disappointed.

Kenneth got up off the floor & walked over to Cas.

"What's wrong Casidee?"

Casidee looked at Kenneth, smiled, & ran.

"You can't catch me, Uncle Kenneth!," she said laughing.

"Ohhh yes I can Miss Casidee," Kenneth said following her.

"I can't wait till that's Emersyne running around," Kendall said wrapping his arms around me.

"Me either, babe," I said.

He put his hand on my belly & started talking to Emersyne.

"Ahh! You got me, Uncle Kenneth," Cas said.

"Yes yes I did Cas," Kenneth said carrying her into the other room.

Kevin came down the stairs & Casidee saw him.

"Help me, Uncle Kevin!," she said laughing.

Kenneth let her go & she ran over to Kevin.

"Hey sweetie," Kevin said picking her up.

He came over & sat down on the other end of the couch & put Casidee on his lap.

"What time is it, Uncle Kevin?," she asked taking his phone.

"It's 5:00. We'll be leaving soon."

"Cas, why don't you & Ash go pick up your toys, so we can get ready," my mom said.

"Okay mommy. Ashton, come help me pick up."

"Alright," Ashton said putting his game boy down.

They went into the other room & picked up while Kendall turned off the TV. He stood up & then helped me off the couch. Everyone else got up & got their shoes & coats on.

"Casidee, Ashton let's go," Lucas yelled.

"Coming daddy!," Casidee yelled back.

They came out of the room & put their shoes on.

"Let's go mommy!," Cas said running toward the door.

"Wait, what are you forgetting?"

"Ohh my coat!," she said running back & picking it up.

I sat down on the step & put my shoes on.

"Babe, my phone's on the couch. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure, baby girl," he said helping me up.

Kendall walked into the living room & picked up my phone. He walked back over to me & handed me my phone.

"Thanks, babe," I said taking my phone. "Do we have chairs in the garage?"

"The cloth fold up ones, yeah."

"We need to take a few because I don't know how many chairs Brooksyne & Carlos have."

"Alright, babe. I'll put some in the car when we go out."

"Who's riding with who?," Kenneth asked.

"I'm riding with Kendall & Heidi," Kevin said.

"Ohh you think so, bro?!," Kendall said.

"Well I mean if you don't want me too that's fine."

"Bro, I'm just joking. You can ride with us if you want."

"How much room do you have left in your car then?," Kathy asked.

"Two more seats," I said.

"Kenneth, do you want to ride with them?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, so who else wants to ride with them?"

"ME!," Casidee said running over to Kevin.

"So riding with me I have Heidi, Kevin, Kenneth, & Casidee," Kendall said picking up his keys.

"Here's Cas's car seat," Lucas said.

"Here I'll get it," Kevin said taking the seat.

"Alright, we will meet you guys there then."

"Sounds good," Kathy said.

They walked out of the front door & Kendall shut it & locked it. We had to go out the back to get to Kendall's car because it was in the garage. We walked into the garage & there was a box in front of the chairs.

"What's in the box?," Kevin asked grabbing a few chairs.

"Emersyne's car seat. We have to put it in the car next week."

"Dude, you have like 15 weeks plus tour. You have plenty of time."

They put the chairs in the trunk & then we got in & buckled up.

"Yeah but I want to have the car seat already in the car before we leave for tour," Kendall said pulling out of the garage.

"Why?!," Kenneth asked.

"I want to be able to spend time with Emersyne & my wife. I don't want to have a list of baby things when we get back."

"Plus I'm going to need him to help out with Emersyne & I'll want him to spend time with us. I'll want to have family time," I said.

We pulled into Carlos & Brooksyne's driveway & got out of the car. Casidee started running up to the front door.

"Casidee, this way," I said as Kendall took my hand.

"Catch me if you can, Uncle Kevin," she said laughing & running out back.

Kevin started jogging after her & she was laughing & laughing.

"Just think bro, in a year or two that'll be Emersyne running around," Kenneth said.

"I got you now, Cas," Kevin said.

"Ahh, you did!"

Kendall set up our chair next to our parents & then Brooksyne came out of the house. She set a bowl of pasta salad on the table.

"Hey! You guys made it!," Brooksyne said.

"Yeah barely, but we're here," I said.

"Carlos inside?," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he's getting the fruit salad & plates & stuff," she said.

"Alright, I'll go help him. I love you baby," he said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too, babe."

Kendall let go of me & walked inside.

"What was that about?!"

"I don't know. Either Kendall wants to talk to Carlos, or he wants to give us time to talk, or both," I said.

"Ahh!," we heard through the window.

"Kendall!," I whispered.

"Carlos!," Brooksyne whispered.

We ran into the house & then into the kitchen.

**Part 31**

When we got into the kitchen, we saw Kendall & Carlos standing by the sink.

"Carlos, stop," Kendall said.

"Babe, a-are you okay?!," Brooksyne asked walking over to Carlos slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kendall cut his finger," Carlos said turning around. "But he's fine, I promise."

He looked at me when he said the last part. I slowly walked over to the sink & put my arms around Kendall's waist.

"A-a-are you o-okay, b-babe?"

I could feel the tears start filling up my eyes but I didn't want to cry.

"Yeah, I just need a band aid," he said.

He loosened my grip on him & he turned around. He put his arms around me & held me tight for a few minutes.

"Let me see it," I said.

Kendall took the blood soaked home-made bandage off his finger & showed me the cut.

"Babe," I started to say.

"I'm fine, baby girl. I promise."

"Yeah but it looks deep. I think you need stitches."

"I think you're right, babe. It does look pretty deep."

Carlos was holding a paper towel on his hand & Brooksyne saw his move it.

"Carlton! What did you do?"

She moved the paper towel & saw his cut.

"It's just a little cut, sweetie. I'm fine."

"Heidi, will you look at Carlos' cut & see if he needs stitches too?"

"Yeah, hold on a second," I said getting a new paper towel & putting it on Kendall's finger. "Hold it on your cut, babe."

I walked over to Carlos.  
"Let me see, Carlos."

"Okay."

Carlos moved the paper towel & I saw his cut.

"Yours isn't as deep. Just use a band aid & keep it covered," I said.

"Okay," Carlos said. "See baby I told you I was fine."

Kendall & I started walking to the door to leave when Brooksyne stopped us.

"Heidi, how did you know Kendall needed stitches & Carlos didn't by looking at their cuts?"

I stopped walking & turned around to face her.

"My step-brother, Cooper is an ER doctor now & I helped him study for his big exam last year. I guess I learned some things that will always stick me," I explained.

"Is he coming to the wedding?," Carlos asked searching the cupboards for a band aid.

"Last I knew he was. I have to text or call him to see if he got a few days off to come over."

"Ohh, well I'll let you guys go so you can get back. We'll wait till you get back to eat," Brooksyne said.

"Alright, I'll text you when we leave the hospital."

Kendall & I started walking to the back door when we heard Carlos.

"Hey, go out the front door so you don't have to explain what happened a million times."

"But what if someone asks where we are?," Kendall asked.

"Umm we'll say you guys went to the store for a few things we needed," Brooksyne said.

"Okay, sounds good."

Kendall & I walked out the front door & to the car. He handed me the keys & we got in the car & buckled up.

"Keep pressure on that, babe," I said starting the car.

"I will, baby girl."

We pulled out of the driveway & started toward the hospital. My phone started going off, but I couldn't answer it.

"Who texted me, babe?"

"Umm Cooper," he said picking up my phone.

"What did he say?"

"He said he will be up tomorrow & he's leaving two days after the wedding."

"Alright, tell him where we live & that we will meet him at the airport tomorrow."

"Okay, baby girl."

When Kendall finished texting Cooper we were at the hospital. We parked, walked into the hospital, & into the ER. The nurse came in & got Kendall's history, asked him what happened, & got his vitals.

"Alright, the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes," she said & walked out.

I took a deep breath & Kendall looked over at me.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

Kendall set his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Baby, what's wrong? I know something is."

"My stomach hurts but I'm probably just hungry," I said.

"I hope it's just that you're hungry, baby," he said putting his non-injured hand on my belly.

"Me too, babe, me too."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

The doctor moved the curtain the nurse had shut & came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jaxon."

"Hi doctor."

"Kendall, so you cut your finger on a glass container?," Doctor Jaxon asked taking Kendall's hand.

"Yeah."

"How'd you do that?," the doctor asked taking the bandages off Kendall's finger.

"We were at our friend's house & I was helping him get stuff ready for the BBQ we are having tonight & I hit my finger off one of the glass containers & it was chipped."

"Mhmm it looks pretty deep. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a few things & come stitch you up."

"Okay, doctor."

Doctor Jaxon walked out of the room & I stood up from the chair. I sat down next to Kendall on the bed & he put his arm around me. He pulled me close & kissed me.

"What's little Miss Emersyne doing?"

"She is kicking like crazy & worrying about her daddy," I said smiling at Kendall.

I put my head on his shoulder & we heard someone walking closer to the curtain.

"Knock knock," Doctor Jaxon said walking in.

I moved off the bed & back to the chair.

"Let's get you stitched up so you can get back to your BBQ. Can you lie down & put your hand here?"

"Yeah doc."

Kendall did what Doctor Jaxon told him & he reached for my hand. I grabbed his hand & we held each other tight.

"So who is this young lady sitting beside you, Kendall?," he said trying to distract Kendall.

"This is my fiancée, Heidi," Kendall said looking over at me & smiling.

"Ohh congrats! When's the wedding?"

"In three days," I said.

"We are getting married on the beach here in LA & then in about 15 weeks we are having a baby," Kendall added.

"Oh wow. Well good luck."

"Thanks," Kendall said.

"We are all done, Kendall. You are all stitched up & ready to go."

"Sweet, thanks doc."

"You're welcome Kendall. I wish you two the best of luck with your marriage & your baby," Doctor Jaxon said.

"Thanks, Doctor Jaxon," I said standing up.

Kendall got off the bed & we left. I drove back to Carlos & Brooksyne's & when we got back, there was a car that we didn't recognize out front.

"Who's car?," I asked.

"I don't know baby but I guess we'll find out," Kendall said.

We got out of the car & walked outback. When we got out back we saw someone standing there with their back to us.

'Whose that?!,' I thought to myself.

Kendall reached for my hand & held me tight.**  
**  
**Part 32**

"And where have you two been?," Kathy asked walking over to us.

Kendall took a deep breath & said, "The hospital mom."

"Why?!"

"I was helping Carlos & I cut my finger. I needed to get stitches."

Brooksyne came out of the house with hot dogs & hamburgers & Carlos had the drinks. She set the food on the table, looked over, saw us, & came over.

"You guys are back!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Who is the guy standing over there?," Kendall asked still holding me tight.

"Go see for yourself," Brooksyne said smiling.

Since she was smiling I figured it was someone I knew. Kendall & I walked over & sat down with the guy.

"Heidi! I haven't seen you in forever!," he said.

I realized then who it was. It was my brother Cooper.

"Cooper, you said you weren't coming until tomorrow," I said.

"You must have read the text wrong. I said I'd see you in a few hours."

I took out my phone & looked at the text. Kendall read it wrong.

"Ohh yeah, we did read it wrong."

I put my phone back in my pocket & Kendall put his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married & having a baby. Then there's me, I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Well if you'd stop moving every year!," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, true. I guess I'll find someone eventually."

"Baby, I'm going to go get something to eat," Kendall said.

"I'm going to come too babe," I said. "We'll be right back Cooper."

Kendall helped me up, took my hand, & we walked over to the food table.

"Here you go, baby," he said handing me a plate.

"Thanks hun," I said taking the plate.

We filled our plates, got a drink, & went back to the table. James, Kate & their families were just getting there, so they got in line.

"I see we have some introducing to do, huh?," Kathy said as her, Kent, Kevin, & Kenneth came & sat down next to us.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait till everyone sits down so I don't have to do this a million times," I said.

Once everyone sat down Kendall got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, since we all don't know every single person here, we are going to go around & introduce everyone. My fiancée, Heidi is going to introduce her family now. Go ahead, baby girl."

"Thanks babe. So like Kendall said I'm Heidi. This is my mom Kristie, my step dad Lucas, my step sister Casidee or Cas for short, my step brother Ashton or Ash for short, & my big brother Cooper. Now I'm going to hand it off to my wonderful fiancée, Kendall."

"Like my fiancée said I'm Kendall. So, this is my mom Kathy, my dad Kent, & my two brothers Kevin & Kenneth. James your turn."

"So I'm James, this is my mom Cathy, my dad Mike, my brother Phillip, & my sister Alison or Ali for short. I'm going to hand it off to my girlfriend Kate."

"I'm Kate & only two of my cousins could make it out here. They are Sammy & Bree. Carlos your turn."

"Alright, so I'm Carlos, this is my mom Karman, my dad Carlos Sr, & my three brothers, Javi, Andres, & Antonio or Tonio for short. My girlfriend, Brooksyne will go next."

"Well like Carlos said I'm Brooksyne. As you can probably see none of my family is here, they couldn't make it, so I'll hand it off to Logan now."

"I'm Logan & this is my mom Pamela, my dad Jeffrey, & my baby sister Presley. Now I'll hand it off to my amazing girlfriend, Jessica."

"So I'm Jessica & this is my mom Lily, my dad Mason, my twin sisters Ema & Eve, & my other sister Ryanne."

"Umm I have something to say that I forgot to mention earlier. As most of you probably know my beautiful fiancée & I are having a baby. We still need some help getting everything done before we leave for tour in a couple months. Does anyone want to help?," Kendall asked.

"What else is there to do?," Brooksyne asked.

"We need to finish painting the walls, put the clock & decorations up on the wall, put her name up by her crib, put some odds & ends away, & put her room back together after everything's done," I said.

"What's her name?," Ali asked.

"Emersyne Kennedy," Kendall said.

"Aww that's cute!," she said.

"Thanks Ali," I said.

"Do you still need help putting the car seat in the car?," Kathy asked.

"Yeah mom," Kendall said.

"When do you want to do that?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll help paint, decorate, & put the room back together," Brooksyne said.

"I will too," Kate said.

"I'll help also," Ali said.

"Tomorrow sound good?," I asked.

"What time?," Brooksyne asked.

"Umm I'd have to text you a time," I said.

"Sounds good."

We finished eating & it was getting late. Casidee had already fallen asleep in Lucas' arms & Ashton was nodding off playing his game boy.

"Baby, I'm ready to go," I said laying my head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Kevin, Kenneth you ready to go?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"Here I'll get Cas," Kendall said.

Lucas handed Casidee to Kendall & we walked to our cars.

"Hey sis, do you have room for me at your house or do I need to get a hotel?," Cooper asked.

"We have room, Coop," I said.

"Alright sweet. Just follow you back to your house, then?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

We all go into our cars we came in & started for home. Kendall reached over his hand over to mine & grabbed it.

"I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

**Part 33  
**I guess I fell asleep because Kendall woke me up when we got home.

"Baby girl wake up, we're home."

I opened my eyes & saw Kevin, Kenneth, & Cas weren't in the car anymore. I figured they went inside already.

"What?," I said half asleep.

"Let me help you inside, hun."

Kendall helped me inside & everyone was taking their shoes & coats off & going up to bed.

"I'm going to help her up to bed then I'll be back down to lock the door," Kendall said.

We walked up the stairs & into our room. He set me on our bed & got out a pair of PJ's for me & set them beside me. I changed & then crawled into bed & he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"I have to go lock the door & get a drink, baby girl. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"I want to come with you then. I don't want to be up here by myself."

"Would it be okay if Kevin or Kenneth came in here with you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

Kendall walked over to the bed & gave me a kiss.

"You're amazing, baby girl. I love you so much."

"You're awesome, babe. I love you too."

"I'll go get one of them & be right back."

"Okay babe."

Kendall walked out of our room & over to the room where Kevin, Kenneth, Kathy, & Kent were staying.

"What's wrong, Kendall?," I heard someone say.

"Kevin or Kenneth I need one of you for a few minutes."

"I'll help."

"Alright, Kev. Come with me."

"What am I doing?"

I heard their footsteps get closer & closer then the bedroom door opened & they walked in.

"You are going to sit with Heidi for a few minutes while I go lock the front door & get a glass of water," Kendall said.

"You tricked me!"

"No I didn't. I said I needed either you or Kenneth & you volunteered. Now I'll be right back."

Kendall walked out of our bedroom & down the hall to the stairs. His footsteps got fainter & fainter so I figured he was downstairs by now.

Kevin & I sat in silence for a few seconds then he walked over & sat down next to me.

"So, is my niece kicking?"

"Yeah," I said laughing. "She's always kicking & moving around."

"Ohh. Can I-," Kevin started saying, then stopped.

"Can you what Kev?," I asked looking at him.

"Can I feel her kick?"

"Sure," I said.

I moved my hand on my belly & felt her kicking.

"Put your hand here on top of mine. When I move my hand, don't move yours."

"Okay," Kevin said putting his hand on mine. "Your hand feels like an ice cube!"

"Yeah, they've been like that since I've been pregnant," I said laughing & I moved my hand.

"Is she going to kick or not?!," Kevin said after a few minutes.

I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, be patient," I said.

"Okay."

"Did you feel that?," I asked smiling.

"W-was that Emersyne?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, she has a strong kick!"

"You're telling me!," I said laughing.

We heard Kendall open the door & I looked over to it.

"Okay Kevin, you can go back to your room now."

"Alright," he said getting off the bed & walking toward the door. "See you two in the morning."

"Night Kev," I said.

"Night."

Kevin left & Kendall shut the door, turned off the light, & crawled into bed beside me. He put his arm around me & pulled me close to him.

"I don't think we could get any closer, babe," I said laughing.

"I'm sure we could, baby girl," he said smiling his devilish smile. "What did you & Kevin do?"

"He wanted to feel Emersyne kick so I let him then you came back, babe."

"Sounds fun, baby girl."

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Is our princess still kicking?"

"Oh yeah."

Kendall put his free hand on my belly & started talking to Emersyne.

"Go to sleep Em. Let mommy & daddy get some sleep."

I layed my head on Kendall's chest & he found something to watch on TV.

"What do you want to watch, baby girl?," he asked & kissed my forehead.

"Eh whatever's on I guess."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm tired & I have a pounding headache."

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he said.

Kendall turned down the volume on the TV & started singing to me.

"Ohh babe," I said.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I have an idea of something to put on Emersyne's wall in her room."

"And what's that?"

"It's a saying that I really like. It goes like this:

'I'll love you forever  
I'll like you for always  
As long as I'm living  
My baby you'll be' with a heart at the end."

"That's really cute, baby. What wall do you want to put it on?"

"I was thinking the wall by her closet."

"Perfect," he said smiling.

He started singing to me again & before I knew it I was sleeping.

I woke up a few hours later at 3 am & heard strange noises downstairs. I looked over & Kendall was still in bed so I knew it wasn't him. I decided to wake him up.

"What baby girl?"

"Th-Th-There's someone downstairs. I hear strange noises."

"I'll go check sweetheart," he said then he kissed me.

"Please be careful babe."

"I will baby girl."

Kendall got out of bed & walked over to the bedroom door. He opened it & I saw a shadow of a person standing in the hallway. I got scared & put the blankets over my head.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way Kendall," the voice said.

It was a deeper voice, so I knew it was a guy but who I didn't know. I heard footsteps coming closer & closer to me.

**Part 34**

The footsteps got closer & closer. I felt someone's hand on the blanket on top of my leg. I did everything to keep quiet but I couldn't. I gasped & then the person sat down next to me.

"Now Heidi, I know you are here hiding under the blankets," the voice said.

I knew that voice, but I couldn't think straight. I was just thinking how I was going to get to either Kendall's family's room or my family's room without this person following me.

"Leave now Andrew or the cops will be involved," Kendall said.

I could hear the fear in Kendall's voice & that made me even more scared than I already was. He rarely got scared but when he did it was for a good reason.

"Hahahaha, go ahead & call the cops. See if I care!," Andrew said as he pulled the blankets off of me.

As soon as the blankets came off of me, I hurried as fast as I could over to the other side of the bed. I felt Andrew grab my foot but I didn't stop, I kept fighting & finally broke free. Kendall grabbed me & I stood beside him. Andrew started walking over toward us & I held onto Kendall as tight as I could.

"Go wake up Kevin or Kenneth & tell them they need to come over here now. Call 911, baby girl. I love you so much," Kendall whispered to me.

"I-I love you t-too babe," I said trying to be brave.

Kendall tried to distract Andrew & I made my get away. It worked because I didn't hear Andrew's footsteps following me. I walked to Kendall's family's room & opened the door. I walked over to the air mattress where Kevin & Kenneth were sleeping. I knelt down beside Kevin & shook him a little bit.

"Kevin, wake up.," I said.

Kevin woke up, sat up, & looked at me.

"What's wrong?! Why are you crying?"

I stopped crying & took a deep breath then said, "Andrew's here. He's in our room & Kendall's over there. He told me to come over here & get either you or Kenneth & for me to call 911. I'm going to go see if Kendall's okay."

"No you're not going back over there. You stay here & I'll go see what's going on. Kenneth, wake up & call 911, Andrew's here," Kevin said.

Kenneth woke up & Kevin walked out of the room. I sat down on the air mattress & started crying again.

"What's wrong?," Kenneth asked.

He got up, sat down beside me, & put his arms around me.

"Andrew's here, he's in our room & so is Kendall. He told me to come over here & wake either you or Kevin up & Kevin woke up when I came in so I told him everything. He wouldn't let me go see if Kendall was okay, he said he would. He told me to call 911 but I won't be able to talk," I said in between sobs.

"Dad, wake up," Kenneth said.

"What do you need Kenneth?"

"Come here."

Kent got out of bed & came over to the air mattress.

"What's wrong, Heidi? Why are you crying?"

"Andrew's here, dad. I'm going to call 911," Kenneth said taking out his phone.

As he dialed the number Kent sat down on the air mattress & put his arms around me.

"It's all going to be okay, sweetie."

We heard someone come in the door downstairs & come up the stairs. The bedroom door was still cracked so they knocked quietly on it & came in.

"What room is Andrew in?," the officers asked.

"Next door on the left," I said. "I'm coming with you."

"No ma'am. You need to stay here for your safety," the one officer said.

"My fiancée & almost brother-in-law are over there with Andrew!"

"We will send them over here when we get over there."

"But-," was all I could get out.

"You're pregnant. You don't need to go over there," Kenneth said.

"Thank you officers," Kent said.

The police officers left the bedroom & walked down the hall to me & Kendall's bedroom. They went in & a few minutes later footsteps got closer & closer to the bedroom where I still was. Kendall walked in & came over to me.

"Baby girl," he said.

"Babe, are you okay?," I asked as I felt him put his arms around me.

"Yeah, hun I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Now I am because you're here," I said.

"I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

We heard footsteps again & I felt Kendall grip on me tighten. We saw someone walk past the door then someone else gently knock & come in.

"Kendall, Kevin are you two okay?," the officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said turning around.

"I'm good," Kevin said.

"Alright. We are going to take Andrew to the jail & book him. Have a safe rest of your night," the officer said & then left.

I walked over the window & watched the officers put Andrew in the police car. Then they got in & drove away. I walked back over to Kendall then Kathy sat up & looked at us.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing mom," Kenneth said quickly.

"I'll tell you in the morning mom," Kendall said. "Night."

Kendall & I walked into the hallway & we ran into my step dad.

"What was all that noise earlier?!"

"I'll tell you in the morning dad," I said.

"Alright. As long as you two didn't get into a fight or anything."

"No sir, we didn't," Kendall said.

"Alright. Good night."

"Night dad."

Lucas walked back into the room they were staying in & Kendall & I went into our room. We crawled back into bed & Kendall wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me close. He put his hand on my belly.

"Is Emersyne sleeping, baby girl?"

"She was, but not now, babe."

Kendall started rubbing my belly & singing.

"What are you doing, babe?," I asked looking at him laughing.

"I'm trying to put both of my girls to sleep," he said smiling.

"You're crazy. I still love you though."

"I love you too baby girl."

Kendall started singing again & in a few minutes I was sleeping.

I woke up to someone knocking on the door.

"Babe, wake up," I said.

"What's wrong?," Kendall asked.

"Someone's knocking on the bedroom door."

Kendall got up, walked over to the door, & opened it.

"Morning bro."

"Good morning Cooper."

I got out of bed & walked over to the door.

"Morning sis."

"Morning Coop."

"Are you two going to come down & eat?," Cooper asked.

"Yeah, give us a couple minutes to change & we will be down," Kendall said.

"Alright, see you in a few," Cooper said & went downstairs.

Kendall & I changed then went downstairs. I could tell someone had made breakfast because it smelled really good.

"Mmmmmm smells good!," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Heidi," Kevin said.

Kendall & I filled our plates & walked into the TV room. We sat down on the couch & started eating. When we were done, we took our plates out to the kitchen & Kevin was doing the dishes.

"Where's mom bro?," Kendall asked Kevin.

"Doing laundry," Kevin said.

"She doesn't have to do our household chores!"

"She knows bro. She wants to though because you two are getting married tomorrow. You don't need all the stress of a wedding & household chores."

Kendall just looked at Kevin.

"Really bro?"

"Dude her words not mine."

"Alright well you don't have to do the dishes either."

"I know, but mom will kill me if I don't help out."

"Alright bro. We are going to go back into the TV room."

"Alright, peace."

Kendall & I walked back into the TV room & sat down on the couch. He put his arms around me & Casidee came over to the couch.

"Uncle Kendall, why do you have your arm around my sister?," she asked.

"Well Cas, you see I love your sister & we are going to get married tomorrow."

Casidee's eyes got really big & she said, "Do I get to wear my pretty pink dress tomorrow?!"

"Yes you do Cas," I said.

"Yay! I'm going to go play now."

"Alright, Cas," I said.

Casidee went & played cars with Ashton. I took the controller & turned on the TV. Kendall's phone started ringing & he answered.

"Hello?," he said.

**Part 35  
**"Hello," Kendall said again.

I tried to see who was on the other end but I couldn't tell. James, Carlos, & Logan all sounded the same on the phone.

"Hey dude."

"Hey James, what's up?," Kendall said putting the phone on speaker.

"I just wanted to see when Heidi wanted Kate & Ali to come over & help. I have to go to the store, so if she was ready I'd drop them off."

Kendall looked at me.

"Umm if they aren't busy now then they can come over now," I said taking out my phone.

"Alright we'll be over in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, James," I said.

"Bye bro," Kendall said.

Kendall hung up & I called Brooksyne.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Brooksyne. You free to come over & help with Emersyne's room now?"

"Yes I am! Carlos & I will be over in a few."

"Alright see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she said.

We hung up & I looked at my clothes. I stood up off the couch & Kendall grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going baby girl?"

"I need to put some old clothes on to paint in, babe. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Okay, I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Kendall got up off the couch, wrapped his arms around my waist & kissed me. Kathy walked into the TV room & sat down in the chair.

"Ahem," she said.

Kendall stopped kissing me & sat back down.

"Sorry mom."

"I'll be right back babe," I said.

"Okay baby girl."

I started walking toward the stairs & heard Kathy talking to Kendall.

"So what happened last night?"

I got to the top of the stairs & listened.

"Well Heidi woke me up & said someone was here, so I got up & opened the bedroom door. Andrew was standing there & I tried to shut the door before he came into the room, but I wasn't fast enough. She put the blankets over her head, but Andrew found her. She got away from him & came over & stood by me. I told her to go get Kenneth or Kevin & she did. Then-."

I started walking toward our room because I couldn't hear anymore. I couldn't handle listening to what happened. I went into our bedroom & got into my dresser. I found an old tank top & an old pair of pull on shorts & put them on. I went downstairs & Ali, Kate, James, Brooksyne, & Carlos were already here.

"Are you ready to get Emersyne's room done today?," Kate asked.

"Yes, I'm so ready to get her room done," I said laughing.

We went upstairs into Emersyne's room & got everything out & ready. I turned on my laptop & played some music. We all started painting the walls & singing & dancing along to the music.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?," someone said laughing.

I turned around & saw Kendall, James, & Carlos standing in the doorway. I turned down the music.

"I'm painting, singing, & dancing," I said smiling.

Kendall walked over to me & put his arms around me.

"The guys & I are going to go out for a little bit. Call if you need me or anything else & I'll be home as fast as I can baby girl."

"Okay babe. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

James walked over to Kate & Carlos walked over to Brooksyne. They told them basically the same thing Kendall told me.

"Have fun & nothing stupid babe," I said to Kendall.

"We will & I won't baby girl. I want to come home to you," he said, smiling his devilish smile.

They guys left & I turned the music back on. We started painting again & then my step-dad came in. I looked over, saw him, & turned the music down again.

"What's up dad?," I asked.

"What happened last night, Heidi?"

Kate & Brooksyne looked at me with a concerned look.

"Something happened?! And you didn't tell us?," Brooksyne said.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you while we were up here, but I guess you're going to hear it now."

"Well?," my step-dad said.

"Andrew came last night & then the cops were called," I said.

"Did the cops arrest him?," my step-dad asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did anyone get hurt?," Ali asked.

"No," I said.

"Heidi," Brooksyne started.

"What Brooksyne?"

"What's that mark on your ankle from?"

I looked down at my ankle & saw a bruise.

"Umm I probably just hit it off of something."

My step-dad came over closer & looked at it.

"It's not a bruise that you get from hitting it off something. It looks like someone grabbed a hold of your ankle."

"Yeah," I said.

"What?," Kate asked.

"Andrew did," I said.

"Did what?," Ali asked.

"Grabbed a hold of my ankle," I said.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?," my step-dad asked.

"Because I didn't think he left any marks on me. It's not the first mark from him," I said.

"Let's finish Emersyne's room & then talk about this," Ali said.

"Sounds good to me, & no one tells Kendall about this," I said looking at everybody.

"Well you know if you don't tell Kendall then I will," Lucas said.

"Dad, I know. Kate & Ali none of this gets mentioned to James & Brooksyne nothing gets told to Carlos."

"Why?," Ali asked.

"Because if James or Carlos knows Kendall will find out & I don't him finding out from someone else."

"Oh okay. I won't say anything," she said.

"Me either," Kate said.

"I promise I won't! I want to see my niece!," Brooksyne said.

My step-dad went downstairs & I turned the music on for a third time. It was loud enough to where we could hear it but quiet enough where we could talk & hear each other.

"Do you have anything in mind for decorations, Heidi?," Ali asked.

"Yeah. Her name up on the wall by her crib & a quote up on the wall over there," I said.

**Part 36 **  
_(1 day till the wedding)_

"What's the quote?," Ali asked.

"It goes like this:

'I'll love you forever  
I'll like you for always  
As long as I'm living  
My baby you'll be.'

Kendall said it to me on our one year anniversary."

"Aww, that's cute!," Brooksyne said.

"Very cute," Ali said.

"Beautiful, I love it sis!," Kate said.

"Thanks guys."

We painted, sang, & danced for an hour until we were done painting. I was getting hungry & wondered what everyone wanted.

"Do you guys want to order out for lunch? It's about 2 pm," I said.

"Sure, what's everyone want?," Ali asked.

"I'm thinking pizza & so is Emersyne," I said laughing.

"That sounds good," Brooksyne said.

"Pizza!," Kate said.

"Ali, is pizza alright with you?," I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So a large pizza with what on it?," I asked looking for a pen & a piece of paper.

"Pepperoni?," Brooksyne asked.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"Sure," Ali said.

"Okay, anything else?," I asked.

"Sausage?," Ali asked.

"Ooo yes!," Brooksyne said.

"Definitely!," Kate said.

"So a large pizza with pepperoni & sausage?"

"Sounds yummy!," Brooksyne said.

"Delish!," Kate said.

"Sounds good," Ali said.

I called the pizza in & they said about 20 minutes & it would be delivered. We went downstairs & got out plates, cups, & drinks. I took my laptop down with me & we danced around the kitchen.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Oh the door!," I said grabbing my wallet.

I ran to the door & opened it.

"Here's your pizza. That will be $13," the pizza guy said.

"There you go," I said taking the pizza.

"Thanks. Hey you're pretty cute."

"Thanks, but I'm engaged."

"Oh, well have a nice day," he said.

"Thanks you too."

I shut the door & took the pizza out to the kitchen. I set it on the counter & opened the lid.

"Mmmm it smells so good!," I said taking a piece & putting it on my plate.

"It does!," Brooksyne said.

"I bet it tastes as good as it smells," Kate said.

My phone started ringing so I answered it with speaker.

"Hey babe. Can you hold on a second while I get a paper towel?," I asked Kendall.

"Sure baby girl," he said.

I walked over to the sink & grabbed a paper towel. I wiped my hands & picked up my phone & took it off speaker.

"I'm back, so what's up babe?," I asked.

"The guys aren't letting me come home tonight."

"What? Why?"

"It's bad luck for a bride & a groom to see each other the night before & the day of the wedding," he said.

I walked into the TV room & sat down on the couch.

"I've never slept alone, without you our whole relationship," I said trying not to cry.

"Baby girl don't cry. In less than 24 hours we will be married & I will be all yours every night."

"I know but-,"

"James & Carlos said they can ask Kate & Brooksyne to stay with you if you want. My family & your family are still going to be there baby."

"Hey dude, wrap it up. We have stuff to do," I heard one of the guys say in the background.

"Okay babe. I love you," I said.

"I love you too baby girl. I have to go, but I'll call you to tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay babe."

"Don't cry baby girl. I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too babe," I said.

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye babe."

We hung up & I wiped my eyes & went back out to the kitchen.

"What's wrong sis?," Brooksyne asked.

"James & Carlos won't let Kendall come home tonight," I said.

"Why not?!," Kate asked.

"The wedding is tomorrow," I said.

"What about the wedding," someone said.

I turned around & saw Kevin standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I said the wedding is-."

"What's wrong?"

"James & Carlos won't Kendall sleep here tonight," I said.

"Why?," Kevin asked.

"Because the wedding is tomorrow & it's bad luck for a bride & groom to see each other the night before & the day of the wedding," Kathy said.

"I'm going to go upstairs & finish Emersyne's room," I said.

I picked up my phone & laptop & started walking upstairs.

"I'm going to," Kate said.

"Me too," Brooksyne said.

"Me three," Ali said.

They followed me up to Emersyne's room & I set my laptop & phone down on her dresser.

"What else do we have to do?," Ali asked.

"We have to put the quote up & her name up," I said.

"I'll do the quote," Brooksyne said.

"Okay, here I have stencils you can use," I said handing her the stencils.

"Do you have the quote written down?"

"Yeah, hold on."

I found a piece of paper & a pen & wrote down the quote. I handed Brooksyne the piece of paper & she started putting the quote on the wall in black paint.

"I'll put the letters up," Ali said.

"I'll help, Ali," Kate said.

Ali & Kate got Emersyne's letters hung up by her crib & Brooksyne got the quote up on the wall pretty quickly. Before I knew it everything was done.

"Thanks guys! Now we just have to put the furniture back where it was," I said.

**Part 37  
**"We can do that," Brooksyne said.

"Or I can get Kevin to help," I said laughing.

"DO IT!," Kate said. "You won't."

We all laughed then I yelled for Kevin since he was still downstairs.

"KEVIN!"

"WHAT?!," he yelled back.

"COME HERE."

"COMING."

I heard Kevin run up the stairs & then he was in the doorway.

"What do you need?," he asked walking into the room.

"Help up move the crib, the dresser, the changing table, & rocking chair, please?"

"Where do you want them?"

"The crib goes over there by the wall with Emersyne's name, the changing table goes by the wall with the quote, her dresser goes over there by that wall, & the rocking chair goes over by the crib," I explained.

"Alright," Kevin said.

"I'll help you, Kevin," Ali said.

"I'll just need help moving the changing table since there's clothes, diapers, & stuff on it."

"Then let's move that first," Brooksyne said smiling.

Ali, Brooksyne, & Kate helped Kevin move the changing table & then he kicked us out so he could finish.

"Let's go downstairs & clean up the kitchen," I said taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Alright," Kate said.

"Sounds good," Ali said.

"I'm right behind you!," Brooksyne said.

We went back downstairs & put the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Kate, Brooksyne, you two ready?," Ali asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, James is here."

Okay. Bye Heidi," Kate said.

"If you need us you have our cells, text us," Brooksyne said.

"Alright. Thanks guys. See ya."

They left & I went into the other room. I sat down on the couch & watched an episode of Friends. After that was over, I decided to get a shower since I wouldn't have time tomorrow morning before the wedding. I took my phone & went upstairs. I got into my dresser & took out an old t-shirt & a pair of sweat pants & walked into the bathroom. I got my shower, got dressed, & looked at my phone. I had a text & a missed call from Kendall.

"Hey baby girl. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Hey babe. Sorry I was in the shower."

Almost instantly Kendall texted back.

"Ohhh. It's okay baby girl. So what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed & cleaning up the bathroom. What are you doing?"

"Missing you & Em."

"Aww we miss you too babe. I'm going to go lie down in bed & try to sleep. I have a really bad headache."

"I can let you go if you want me to baby."

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Good because I want to talk to you too, baby girl."

I walked into our room & shut the door. I turned the TV on & layed down in bed.

"Babe, this bed feels really lonely without you here," I said.

"I know baby girl, but tomorrow we will be reunited."

"Yeah, but tomorrow is so far away."

"I know baby. Close your eyes & it will be tomorrow before you know it."

"Okay babe."

"I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

That was the last text I remember sending. I fell asleep cuddling with Kendall's pillow. It smelled just like him & so good!

I woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door. I opened my eyes & looked over to Kendall's side of the bed.

'Oh yeah. He's with James & Carlos,' I thought.

"Heidi, open the door!"

"Who is it?!," I said still half asleep.

"It's Kevin."

"Okay, hold on Kev."

I got out of bed & walked over to the door. I turned on the light & opened the door. Kevin came in & shut the door behind him. He walked over to my bed & sat down on it.

"What's up Kev? This better be good because I was actually sleeping," I said a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Kevin said.

"Really?"

"Well Kendall texted me & asked me because-."

"Oh no!," I said finding my phone.

"What?!"

"I must have fallen asleep texting Kendall!"

I looked at my phone & I had a few messages from him.

"He didn't say anything about that though," Kevin said.

"What did he say?," I asked looking up from my phone.

"He just wanted me to check on you because he knows how hard this is for you."

"Oh," I said.

I texted Kendall back, "Sorry babe I fell asleep."

Almost instantly he texted me back.

"It's okay baby girl."

"Have you slept at all babe?," I asked.

"Yeah, but only a couple hours, if that. I can't sleep without you next to me baby girl."

"I know the feeling babe."

"Well since you're alright I guess I'll go back to bed," Kevin said. "If you need anything let me know."

"Okay thanks Kevin," I said.

Kevin went back to his room & I shut the door. I turned the TV volume up & the light off. I crawled back into bed & looked at the TV. BTR was on so I figured I would be able to sleep...

**WEDDING DAY**

Kendall must have called me last night because when I woke up, I was still on the phone with him.

"Are you still there, babe?," I asked half asleep.

"Good morning baby girl," he said.

"What time did you call me?"

"Hmm probably 6 am. Why?"

"Oh, because I don't remember answering," I said looking at the clock.

"It's 7 am so you better get up & start getting ready baby."

"Okay babe."

"I love you & I can't wait to see my beautiful wife."

"I love you too & I can't wait to see my handsome husband."

"Bye baby girl. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"Bye hun. I love you too."

We hung up & I started getting ready.

**Part 38  
**_(WEDDING DAY)_

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Who is it?," I said getting some clothes out of my dresser.

"It's your mother."

"Okay, hold on & I'll unlock the door."

I walked over to the door, unlocked it, & opened it. Someone made breakfast & it smelled so good! My mom came in & sat down on my bed. I shut the door so I could get dressed.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married & having a baby."

"Mom, don't start crying because you know I'll start," I said.

"I know hunny. Anyway are you hungry?"

"That's a dumb question mom. Of course I'm hungry. I've done nothing but eat this whole pregnancy!"

"You get dressed then go eat. I will take your dress out to the car."

"Okay mom. My dress is in my closet."

My mom stood up & walked over to my closet while I changed out of my PJ's.

"The one with the black garbage bag over it?," my mom asked.

"Yeah mom," I said.

"Alright."

My mom took my dress out of my closet & we walked downstairs. She went out to the car & I went to the kitchen. Kathy was washing the dishes & putting them away.

"Eat something then we have to get going," she said.

"Alright."

I got a plate & put some eggs & bacon on it. I walked into the TV room & sat down on the couch beside Kevin.

"That's all you're going to eat?!," he asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

"You always eat more than that though."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"My nerves are getting the best of me," I said.

"Awww. Just don't think about it."

"Easier said than done."

"On the bright side-."

"Heidi, hurry up & finish eating. We have to get going," my mom said.

"K mom," I said. "Now what were saying Kev?"

"I said on the bright side you get to see Kendall today."

"Yes I do," I said smiling.

"Are you done eating?," Kathy asked walking into the room.

"Yeah."

"Okay, here I'll take your plate & you get your shoes on."

"Okay."

I picked up my cell phone & walked upstairs. I got into my closet & found my white flip flops. I texted Kate, Brooksyne, & Jessica & told them we were leaving & I'd meet them there. I set my phone down & put my shoes on. It started ringing so I looked at. Kendall texted me. I opened the text as I walked down the stairs.

"I can't wait to see you baby girl. I love you so much. *Hugs & Kisses."

"I can't wait to see you either babe. I love you too. *Hugs & Kisses," I texted back.

"Ready?," my mom asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's go then."

We walked out to the car & my step-dad, Ashton, & Casidee were waiting. Cas was still sleeping & Ash was almost asleep. We got in the car & started for the beach.

"Are Kathy, Kent, Kevin, & Kenneth there already?," I asked.

"Yeah, they had to take something to Kendall," my step-dad said.

"Oh," I said looking down at my phone.

We rode the rest of the short trip to the beach in silence.

"Are the girls here yet?," my mom asked as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where are they?," my step-dad asked.

"Kate said they are in their room waiting for me."

We got hotel rooms for the day & that night so we could get ready for the wedding & have a place to crash after the reception at the beach. That way we didn't have to rush home & everything. We could have a nice relaxing night.

"What room are they?"

"The same room as I'm in."

We walked into the hotel & checked in & got our room keys.

"What about after the wedding?," my mom asked.

"Kendall's kicking James & Carlos out & I'm staying in that room with him."

"Where are James & Carlos going to stay then?," my mom asked as we walked to our rooms.

"In the room with Kate & Brooksyne," I said.

The door opened & Kate was standing there. My mom handed me my dress & I walked into my room.

"See you later hunny," my mom said as Kate shut the door.

I layed my dress on the bed & Brooksyne came out of the bathroom with her make-up bag, an iron, a comb, & hair ties.

"Kate & I are going to do your hair & make-up now."

"What about you two?," I asked.

"Ours is done. Now it's your turn."

"Okay."

"Sit down on the bed," Kate said.

I sat down on the bed & my phone started ringing. I looked & it was a text message.

"Who is it?," Kate asked.

**Part 39**

_(WEDDING DAY)_

"Kendall," I said smiling.

Brooksyne stopped doing my hair & looked at me.

"Give me the phone."

"But-," I started to say.

"No buts about it! Give it to me now. You are going to see Kendall soon."

"Fine. Let me text him & tell him."

"No, Kate can do it."

I handed Brooksyne my phone then she handed it to Kate.

"Tell Kendall I took her phone & she is getting ready," Brooksyne said to Kate.

"Okay sis."

In no time my make-up & hair were done.

"Go look in the mirror & tell me what you think," Brooksyne said.

"Okay," I said getting up.

I walked to the bathroom & looked into the mirror. Brooksyne came over & stood in the doorway.

"My make-up is awesome & my hair is perfect! It's beautiful! Thanks, sis," I said hugging her.

"You're welcome sis. I'm glad you like it!," she said.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"5 minutes till we go down to the beach girls," Kent said.

"Okay," Brooksyne said. "We need to get you in your dress now!"

"Let's go then!," I said smiling.

I was trying to hide how nervous I was, but I'm not sure if Kate & Brooksyne were so convinced. They helped me into my dress & they got into theirs.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Let's go girls," my step-dad, Lucas said.

"Coming dad!," I said.

I put my shoes on, picked up my flowers off the bed, & took a deep breath. Kate opened the door & we walked out. My mom, step-dad, Casidee, Ashton, Kent, Kathy, Kevin, & Kenneth were waiting in the hallway for us.

"Wow," Kevin said. "You look hot!"

"Kevin!," Kenneth said.

"What dude?"

"She's getting married-."

"To your brother," Kent finished looking at Kevin.

"Sorry, just stating my opinion."

"It's okay Kev. I still love you," I said laughing.

"Looks like everyone's ready so let's go," my mom said.

So we all walked down to the beach & the wedding started.

(Beach: images/623_windandsea_beach_la_jolla_ )

Finally after what seemed like forever, it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I saw Kendall standing down by the water, waiting for me. I just wanted to get down there as fast as I could. Since my real dad isn't in my life, my step-dad filled that role & walked me down the aisle.

(My dress: )

(Bridesmaids dresses: )

(His tuxedo: )

(Groomsmen's tuxedos: . )

"Slow down," he kept telling me.

It took a few minutes, but I was finally standing beside Kendall. He took my hand & smiled at me.

"You look amazingly beautiful. I love you," he whispered.

"You look perfect. I love you too," I whispered back.

We did our vows, exchanged rings, & then the wedding was over. I was now Mrs. Heidi Schmidt. Now it was time for the real party-the reception!

We all went back up to our hotel rooms & changed out of our dresses & tuxes since it was really hot out. I put on a white sundress that had blue, pink, orange, & yellow designs on it.

(My Sundress: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=JJN_49wV9H1yGM:&imgrefurl= soho-budget-fashion-in-new-york/spring-s-season-soho&docid=deE8vbw9nGNoAM&imgurl= images/blog/EXID43525/images/Old_Navy_ &w=520&h=693&ei=cOehT8TeHMHm0QGyw8DUDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=690&vpy=252&dur=56&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=111&ty=157&sig=103565859181849841159&page=2&tbnh=136&tbnw=103&start=14&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:14,i:163)

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"You almost ready, baby girl?"

"Yeah I just need my shoes & I'll be out."

I grabbed my shoes from my bag & put them on. I picked up my bag & cell phone & walked over to the door. I opened it & Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, & Jessica were standing in the hallway.

"You look amazing baby," Kendall said, walking over to me & wrapping his arms around me.

Kate & Brooksyne came out of the room but propped the door open. Kate walked over to James & Brooksyne walked over to Carlos.

"You can put your stuff in our room hun," Kate said to James.

"So can you babe," Brooksyne said to Carlos.

"Let's take your stuff to our room baby," Kendall said smiling.

"Okay," I said.

Kendall let go of me, but kept held of my hand. We walked down the hall to our room & Kendall unlocked the door. He opened it & we walked in. I set my bag on the bed & then we walked out to the hallway again. Everyone was still standing outside of Kate & Brooksyne's room. We walked up to meet everyone.

"You guys ready to par-tay?!," Carlos asked.

"Sure are Carlos!," Kendall said putting his arm around me.

"Leggoo!," Carlos said.

"Yes please! I'm hungry," I said.

We walked down to the beach & started playing music & dancing around. When my family & Kendall's family got down to the beach, we decided it was a good time for our first dance. We danced to the song "I Will" by Billy Gilman & my mom cried.

(Song: watch?v=6SIMISQ48XA)

"I love you baby girl," Kendall said.

"I love you too babe," I said.

After we had our first dance, we ate then did the cake.

(Cake: imgres?start=235&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&gbv=2&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=zIgcl0sp5oh8vM:&imgrefurl= &docid=awCBy7HquU3jbM&imgurl= &w=719&h=827&ei=M-WhT_nAFsHg0QH58OnUDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1116&vpy=296&dur=897&hovh=241&hovw=209&tx=129&ty=135&sig=103565859181849841159&page=8&tbnh=149&tbnw=118&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:235,i:115)

My mom had to take a million pictures of every little thing that happened.

"Mom! Why are you taking so many pictures?," I asked.

"So you'll remember this sweetie."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I'll remember my wedding day."

"Will you please stop being so stubborn?"

"Alright mom."

My mom had to have a million pictures from every possible angle, but finally she put the camera away for 5 minutes to help hand out cake.

Kendall & I sat down at a table with James, Kate, Carlos, Brooksyne, Logan, & Jessica.

"This cake is amazing! Who made it?," Brooksyne asked.

"Ali did," Kendall said.

James looked at Kendall & gave him the 'Go for it' look. I knew something was up but I had no idea what! I looked over at Brooksyne & she gave me the same look.

"What?," I mouthed to her.

She motioned for me to come with her for a minute so I followed her.

**Part 40****  
**"Now what is going on?!," I asked.  
"You two are going to feed each other the cake. You know like they do at every wedding," Brooksyne said.  
"Oh alright."  
We went back & sat down at the table. We cut the cake then James looked at Kendall with that devilish smile.  
"Do it Kendall."  
"Ready baby girl?," Kendall asked me.  
"Yes babe," I said picking up some cake.  
Kendall smiled & picked up some cake.  
"On the count of three do it," my mom said.  
Of course she had her camera out & she was taking pictures. She always had that camera glued to her when anything was going on. She loved to have pictures of every little detail.  
"1, 2, 3 go!," Carlos counted.  
Kendall went first feeding me the cake then it was my turn. Then it was time to eat. Kendall & I ate then visited everyone who came. It seemed like every move we made my mom was flashing pictures.  
"Mom!," I said.  
"What?," she asked.  
"Stop taking so many pictures!"  
Kendall came over behind me & wrapped his arms around me. He put his hands in a heart on my belly then took my hands.  
"Relax baby girl. It's okay."  
We danced, open presents, & then it was time to go home. We cleaned up & packed the car then headed home. When we got home, we relaxed on the couch. I moved a little bit & Kendall looked over at me.  
"What's wrong baby girl?," he asked worried.  
I was 38 weeks pregnant & ready to have Emersyne here already. I was tired of being pregnant.  
"I don't feel good. I'm really uncomfortable."  
"Why don't we go lay in bed. It's probably just that you're tired from the excitement today."  
"Alright babe. You're probably right."  
I stood up & so did Kendall. He took my hand & we went upstairs. We changed into our PJ's & layed in bed. Kendall wrapped his arms around me & I layed my head on his chest.  
I fell asleep to Kendall's soft voice singing to me. When I woke up a few hours later, I had these really sharp pains through my belly. I either woke up Kendall while I was moving or he was still up.  
"What's wrong baby girl?"  
"I think it's time babe," I said.  
"To go to the hospital?"  
"Yeah, I have these really sharp pains through my belly."  
"Okay let's go baby."  
Kendall grabbed our bags & helped me to the car. We got in & headed for the hospital.  
"I already texted your mom, my mom, & the guys. Who else?," I asked in between contractions.  
"Kevin, Kenneth, Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica," Kendall said taking my hand.  
"Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica are with the guys so they'll know. Ahh I forgot your brothers."  
I texted Kevin & Kenneth & said we were on our way to the hospital & Kendall would be sending them updates. I told them they could come to the hospital when Emersyne was born.  
"Oww, babe. It hurts."  
"I'm sorry baby girl. Just breathe, we're almost to the hospital."  
I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to put on a brave face for me. I knew he would do anything to take the pain away, but he couldn't.  
When we pulled into the hospital parking lot, Kathy was there waiting. We went in & they got me checked in & got me a room. A doctor came into the room & started hooking me up to all the monitors I needed to be on & got some IV's started.  
"I'm Doctor Evan," he said introducing himself.  
"I'm Kendall & this is my fiancée Heidi," Kendall said.  
"It's nice to meet you two. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."  
"Alright thanks Doctor Evan," I said.  
He left & Kendall came over to the bed & took my hand.  
"I can't believe this is really happening. It's not a dream. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
"I know babe. But ready or not she's coming."  
A few hours later Doctor Evan came back in to check on me.  
***KNOCK KNOCK***  
"Doctor Evan."  
"Come in," Kendall called.  
Doctor Evan came in & came over to the bed.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Okay I guess."  
"Do you need anything right now?"  
"Umm some pain medication would be nice."  
"Alright I'll go get some & I'll be right back."  
"Okay thanks."  
Doctor Evan left & Kendall sat down in the chair next to the bed. He held my hand tight. I looked over at him.  
"How are you doing babe?"  
"I'm hanging in there baby girl. How are you doing?"  
"I'm so exhausted. I just want to go back to sleep."  
"After you get your pain medicine you can go to sleep," Kathy said.  
"Good because I need some sleep," I said.  
***KNOCK KNOCK***  
"Doctor Evan & Doctor Chase," he called.  
"Come in," Kathy said.  
The two doctors came in & Doctor Evan introduced Doctor Chase.  
"This is our anesthesiologist, Doctor Chase. He will be giving you your epidural. Doctor Chase, this is Heidi & her fiancée Kendall."  
"Nice to meet you two," Doctor Chase said.  
"You too," I said.  
"I'll get you set up for your pain medication. This will help get the show on the road."  
I was all ready & Kendall held me tight. After I got the epidural it was almost like instant relief. The doctors left & Kendall sat down on the bed beside me. I layed my head on his shoulder & he put his arm around me & held me tight.

I fell asleep & when Kendall woke me up my mom & Doctor Evan were in the room. Doctor Evan checked everything then looked at Kendall & I.  
"Well it's time to have a baby," he said.  
"Okay," I said.  
"Who's staying in the room with you?," Doctor Evan asked.  
"Just Kendall, everyone else can come back in after Emersyne's born," I said.  
Kathy & my mom gave me & Kendall a hug & a kiss then went out to the waiting room with everyone & told them what was going on. Doctor Evan got everything ready & Kendall looked over at me.  
"Are you ready to me a mommy?"  
"Yes, are you ready to be a daddy?"  
"Yes I am baby girl."  
"Alright, let's have a baby," Doctor Evan said. "I need you to push with your contractions."  
"Okay," I said as Kendall took my hand.  
I was getting a contraction, so I pushed.  
"Keep going," Doctor Evan said.  
"You're doing great baby girl," Kendall said.  
I pushed for about a half hour then Emersyne Kennedy Schmidt was born. The nurse cleaned her up & made sure her vitals were alright. Then she handed Emersyne to me. Kendall went out to the waiting room to tell everyone that Emersyne was finally here. Everyone came in & saw Emersyne, Kendall, & I.  
"Aww guys, Emersyne's adorable!," Jessica said.  
"Thanks Jess," I said.  
Kendall sat down beside me on the bed & looked at his new daughter in my arms.  
"Can I hold Emersyne?," Carlos asked us.  
"Sure Carlos," I said handing her over to him.  
"Just don't wake her up Carlos. I would probably have to smack you," Kendall said laughing.  
"Emersyne Kennedy, a perfect name for such a perfect baby girl," Brooksyne said.  
Kevin & Kenneth came in with Kent. Kevin walked over & looked at Emersyne.  
"Emmy looks just like you bro," Kevin said.  
"She's going to be daddy's little girl," Kendall said.  
"We'll see about that one," I said laughing.  
"Okay Carlos, hand my grand baby over!," Kathy said.  
My mom got a picture of everyone holding Emersyne, one of me, Kendall, & Emmy, & then one of everyone. After the pictures everyone started leaving.  
"I have to get back to work, but I'll be back tomorrow," my mom said.  
"Alright mom," I said.  
"I will definitely be showing off my precious granddaughter!"  
***KNOCK KNOCK***  
"Doctor Evan."  
"Come in," I said.  
"It's time for everyone to leave now. You guys can come back tomorrow. Visiting hours start at 11 am."  
"Alright."  
Doctor Evan left then we said our goodbyes & everyone else left. I fed Emersyne, put her bed, & then Kendall & I layed in the hospital bed admiring our baby girl.  
"You did an amazing job baby girl," Kendall said giving me a kiss.  
"So did you babe."  
I fell asleep in Kendall's arms.**  
**  
**Part 41**

The next morning everyone started visiting at 11 am when visiting hours started. Kevin came before he had to be on set. Kenneth came in between his classes. Kathy stopped on her way home from the post office. Kent stopped on his lunch break. James, Katie, Carlos, Brooksyne, Logan, & Jessica came for a few hours before going shopping.

"What are you going shopping for?," I asked.

"Umm just some stuff for the house," Carlos said quickly.

"That was a quick answer," Kendall said.

"Maybe it was," Carlos said.

"Guys, there's no sense in arguing. I'm exhausted & you know that puts me in a bad mood without adding anything on top of it," I said.

Emersyne started crying, so Kendall picked her up & handed her to me. It was time to feed her so I changed her diaper while Kendall got a bottle ready.

"You change her & I'll feed her baby girl," he said.

"That sounds like a plan to me babe!," I said taking Emmy from Kendall.

I laid her down & unbuttoned her onezie while Kendall handed me a diaper. I changed her then cuddled with her for a few minutes.

"We are going to get going guys," Brooksyne said.

"We'll pry be back later," Carlos said.

"See ya, Heidi," Katie said.

"Bye bro," James said.

"We have to unpack at our new house dude," Logan said.

"We'll talk to you later guys," Jessica said.

"Alright see ya, I said.

"Bye guys," Kendall said.

Everyone left & it was only me, Kendall, & Emersyne.

"Can I have our princess so I can feed her now?"

"Hmm I guess so babe."

I gave Emersyne a hug & a kiss & then handed her over to Kendall. He started feeding her & I layed my head on his shoulder looking at him. He looked like a natural. I couldn't believe I had such an amazing husband & great daddy.

"What's wrong baby girl?," he asked looking over at me.

"I'm so tired babe. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Then go to sleep hun. Take a nap."

"But what about Emmy?," I asked lifting my head off his shoulder.

"I'll watch her baby."

"What if you get called into work?"

"I'll have the nurse take her to the nursery & then I'll leave you a note," he said.

"Okay babe. I guess I'll try taking a nap."

"I love you, Emersyne, & our perfect little family," he said.

"I love you, Emersyne, & our perfect little family too," I said.

I layed my head back on Kendall's shoulder & he started singing to me. Soon I was fast asleep.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

I woke up & looked around the room. Kendall wasn't there & Emersyne wasn't there, but Kendall's phone was sitting on the stand next to the bed. There was no note so I knew he didn't go too far because he never does without his phone. His keys were there too, so I figured he was still in the hospital somewhere.

'Where in the world could he have gone?!,' I wondered to myself.

I picked up my phone to see a missed call from James, some messages from Katie, Brooksyne, & James.

"Hey Heidi, just wondering if Kendall is still there, he hasn't answered my texts," James' text to me said.

"Umm I'm not sure where he is James. His phone is right here & so are his keys. But I just woke up so I'm not sure where he is at," I texted back.

"Alright thanks."

"You're welcome."

I was getting worried because Kendall hadn't come back & it had been 10 minutes. Finally a nurse came in.

"Hello Heidi, how are you?," she asked. "I'm Nurse Ali."

"Umm alright, I guess. Do you know where my husband & baby are?"

"Is Emersyne your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"She is in the nursery. Kendall brought her down about 15 minutes ago. He said you were sleeping & he had to go."

"Did he say where he had to go?"

"No he didn't. Can you call him?"

"He left his phone here or else I would."

Just then Kendall's phone started ringing. I looked at it & it was James.

"Can I have a minute please?," I asked Nurse Ali.

"Of course, I'll be back in a bit."

She left & I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Heidi?! Is Kendall there?"

"No, the nurse said he took Em down to the nursery about 20 mins ago. He told her I was sleeping & he had to go."

I felt my throat burning & my eyes starting to fill up with tears. I hated not knowing where Kendall was.

"He didn't say where he was going?"

"No, I thought he was going to the studio."

"He's supposed to be here, but he's not. That's why I was calling his phone. I'm trying to find him."

"I have no idea where he is & I hate this feeling."

"Wait, what feeling?"

"I have this feeling that something's wrong."

"I'm coming over Heidi & you're explaining this to me. I don't know what you're saying."

"Alright James but hurry. I really don't like this feeling."

"I will Heidi."

We hung up & I went through Kendall's inbox & sent messages. There were no clues about where he was or why he left.

Finally after what seemed like forever, James showed up.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Who is it?," I asked.

"James."

"Come in."

James came in & sat down on the edge of bed. I was holding onto Kendall's phone for dear life. James looked at me with wide eyes expected me to talk.

**Part 42**

"Hey," I said looking up.

"What's up? What's going on?," James asked.

"I have no idea where Kendall is & no way of getting a hold of him."

"What about this feeling you have?"

"I feel like Kendall's in trouble or something isn't right."

"Where do you think he might be?"

"Umm I'm not sure. There's no clues in his inbox or outbox either."

"Did you try you guys' house?," he asked.

"No," I said.

"Try calling your house," James suggested.

"Alright, I guess it can't hurt."

So I dialed our house phone & it rang. It rang & rang until the answering machine picked up. I hung up & James looked at me.

"Anything?"

"No," I said starting to cry.

"It's okay Heidi," James said wrapping his arms around me.

"I really hope Kendall's okay."

"Did you try Kathy's house? Maybe he went there for something."

"No, but I could."

"Do it, maybe she knows where he is."

I dialed Kathy & Kent's number & let it ring. It rang & rang until someone answered.

"Hello," Kent said.

"Hey Kent, it's Heidi," I said.

"Heidi, what's wrong? What do you need?"

"Umm is Kendall there?"

"Actually he just left. He came to get a shower here because he left his house keys at the hospital."

"Is he coming back over to the hospital?," I asked.

"He should be over in a few minutes."

"Okay thanks Kent," I said.

"You're welcome. Why didn't you call his phone?"

"He left that here too. I was taking a nap & when I woke up, Kendall was gone, Emersyne was in the nursery & his phone & keys were here."

"He didn't leave a note?!"

"No, the nurse in the nursery said he acted like he was in a hurry."

"Oh, that's so odd of him. He usually always leaves notes. Well he should be coming back any minute now Heidi."

"Alright thanks again Kent."

"You're welcome Heidi."

We hung up & then there was a knock on the door.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Nurse Ali."

"Come in," James called.

She came in & had Emersyne.

"Look who I have," she said smiling.

"Emersyne," James whispered.

"My baby girl," I said.

Nurse Ali picked Emmy up & handed her to me.

"Do you want me to come back later & get her to take her back to the nursery?"

"No, I think we'll be alright with her tonight. Thanks though."

"Alright, if you need me just hit the red button. I'll be here the rest of the night."

"Okay thanks Nurse Ali."

"You're welcome," she said.

She looked at James & then walked out of the room. I looked at him & smiled.

"She so totally wants you James!"

"I'm in a relationship! With your sister!"

"This is true."

"Speaking of Katie, I have a question for you."

"What's that James?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket & opened it. Inside there was a beautiful ring. Kendall walked in.

"Hey baby girl. Hey James," he said.

"Hey bro," James said.

"Hey babe. Where were you at?"

Kendall came in & sat down next to me.

"I needed to get a shower, but I forgot the house keys here so I had to go to my parents' house."

"You forgot your phone too babe. I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry baby. I realized I left my phone here when I got to my mom & dad's."

"I was going to ask Heidi what she thought of this ring for Katie & since you're here now you can put your opinion in too, Kendall," James said.

"Sounds cool dude," Kendall said wrapping his arms around me.

"Wait, you're going to propose?! To my sister!?," I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I think it's time. I'm ready & I know she's ready too."  
"How do you know bro?," Kendall asked.  
"Remember back before the Better With U Tour when Heidi & I were sitting in the hospital after you proposed?," James asked.  
"Yeah."

"Well, Kate whispered that she was ready whenever I was, & I think I'm ready now."

He opened the ring box & showed us.

"Oh my! James, that's gorgeous!," I exclaimed.

"Beautiful bro. Excellent choice," Kendall said taking Emersyne from me.

"You think she'll like it?"

"Oh I know she'll love it James!," I said.

"When are you proposing?," Kendall asked.

"At the picnic on Saturday."

"I can't wait James!," I said. "She's going to be so happy!"

"Me either. I just hope I do it right this time around so I don't have to do it again."

"James, no matter how you propose to her she'll say yes! She really loves you & would hate to lose you. Trust me, she tells me everything! I tell her everything too."

"What about when you & Kendall were dating?," James asked.

"I told her so much about Kendall."

"Like what baby girl?"

"Well like how you treated me like a princess, how you held open doors for me, how you carried my books for me when I was on crutches & you wouldn't let me carry a backpack, how much I loved you & how much it would kill me to lose you."

"Awww," James said.

"I love you so much baby girl," Kendall said giving me a kiss.

"I love you so much too babe," I said.

**Part 43**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kendall had to leave for a few hours to go to the studio, but came back as soon as he was done. He let me sleep for a while & he watched Emersyne. No one came to visit until later in the day, but they stayed all afternoon until visiting hours were over.

The next day Emersyne & I got to go home. The doctor came in & checked everything to make sure we were good to go home.

"Looks good, I'll go get your discharge papers & then you're free to go," Doctor Evan said.

"Okay, do we have to go get Emersyne from the nursery?," I asked.

"No, actually Nurse Ali will bring her down right after they change her."

"Okay thanks Doctor Evan."

"You're welcome."

Doctor Evan left & came back a few minutes later with Emersyne & my discharge papers. Nurse Ali was right behind him carrying Em.

"Who's putting Emersyne in her car seat?," Nurse Ali asked.

"I will," Kendall said reaching his hands out for her.

Nurse Ali handed Em over & Kendall layed her in her seat. He started buckling her in while I filled out the discharge paperwork. When I was done, Kendall had Emmy all buckled in & the blanket he bought for her wrapped around her.

"Ready to go baby girl?," Kendall asked me smiling.

"I think so," I said.

He helped me up off the bed then carried Emersyne & held my hand. We walked out to the car & got in. Kendall's phone started ringing when we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who is it?," he asked it.

"Umm it's James."

"Can you put it on speaker please baby girl?"

"Yes babe."

So I answered it & put it on speaker.

"Hello James," I said.

"Hey Heidi. Umm where's Kendall?"

"Right here dude."

"Hey, we have to be at the studio like ASAP."

"Why?! Didn't we get all the vocals done yesterday?"

"I thought we did, but they just called me & said they need us at the studio ASAP," James explained.

"Well it'll be at least an hour before I can get there."

"Why dude?"

"Heidi & Emersyne got out of the hospital & I'm taking them home. I'll have to see if my mom can come over & watch Em while Heidi gets a shower & stuff."

"Katie can come over & help out. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Sounds good to me. As long as Heidi's okay with it," Kendall said looking at me.

"That's fine with me. As long as I have someone there so I can shower," I said.

"Perfect. Katie & I will meet you at your house," James said.

"Alright peace dude," Kendall said.

"See ya bro."

I hung up & looked at Emersyne. She had been sleeping all morning & she was still asleep.

"She looks so much like you babe," I said to Kendall.

"But she has your eyes baby girl."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he said smiling.

Soon after that we pulled into the driveway. James & Katie were already there. They were sitting, waiting on the porch. Kathy's car was there too, but she wasn't outside. I guess Kendall talked to his mom & she came over to help out too. We got out of the car & Kendall grabbed Emersyne. I grabbed the bags as James & Katie came over to the car.

"Here let me take those, Heidi," James said.

"Alright," I said handing them over.

"I wonder why my mom's car is here," Kendall said.

"I figured you talked to her babe," I said.

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

"Well I guess we'll find out why she's here," I said laughing.

Katie went over to their car & grabbed a couple bags. Then she followed us inside.

"What are those?," I asked as Kendall opened the door.

"You'll see," she said smiling.

"Mom?," Kendall yelled.

"In the kitchen Kendall."

"We're home & we have Emersyne."

"I'll be right there!"

"Alright Kathy," I called.

"We'll be in the living room mom."

We all went into the living room & sat down. Kendall took Em out of her seat & handed her to me.

"I'll go get her a bottle baby girl."

"Thanks babe."

He gave me a kiss & went out to the kitchen.

"This is a little something we picked out for Emersyne," James said handing me the bag.

"Aww thanks guys! You didn't have to get anything."

"We had to Heidi! I mean you're like a sister to me," Katie said.

Kendall walked in & sat down on the couch.

"I'll feed Emmy. You go get your shower baby."

"Kendall, we have to get going. I called & told them we'd be like an hour late & it's already been 30 mins," James said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kendall said.

Kathy walked in & wanted Emersyne.

"You give me my grand-baby & get going Kendall & Heidi you go get your shower."

Kendall handed Emersyne & her bottle over & wrapped his arms around me. James did the same to Katie.

"I'll see you later baby girl. I love you so much," Kendall said.

"Yeah, see ya. I love you too babe," I said.

He gave me a hug & a kiss then left. The only good thing was that tomorrow was Saturday. That meant our picnic & Kendall didn't have to work for two days. Two whole days he had to spend with me & Emmy.

**Part 44**

Kathy fed Emersyne while I got a shower. I felt like a new person, so much better after that shower! Emersyne was sound asleep when I came back downstairs.

"Feel better?," Kathy asked.

"Tons!," I said.

"Emersyne's sleeping, so if you have anything that needs done, let me know."

"I'm actually going to open the present James & Katie got for Em & then throw in some laundry. Kendall has to get packing for the European tour," I said sitting down.

"Yeah, James still has to pack too. I'm not looking forward to it. I don't think Brooksyne or Jessica are either," Katie said.

"I'm so not looking forward to it. I know I won't be able to take care of Emersyne & take care of household chores too."

"You know I'll you out. Just call & I'll be here," Kathy said.

"So will I. I'm sure Brooksyne & Jessica would be more than willing to help out too," Katie said. "I'll text them now."

"Thanks guys. It really does mean a lot to have the support & help," I said.

"You're welcome," Kathy said.

"They said they'd help," Katie said.

"Well I think I'm going to have to make a schedule then!," I said laughing.

"Yeah that might help," Katie said laughing.

"Let's open this present now!"

I opened the bag & inside was clothes. They were all so cute! There was anything from outfits to onezies to pj's to beanies to blankets to shoes.

( .

il_430xN.

i00. photo/v0/208598308/infant_dress_baby_dress_girl_dress_

001/0/6957454/il_fullxfull.357572540_

.

t/NWT-Carters-Newborn-Baby-Girl-Sleepwear-Pajama-White-Purple-12-18-24-Months-/00/s/NDM5WDQ3MA==/$(KGrHqF,!qsE88gcGqvoBPcPq0BD4g~~60_

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=38011539

t/Carters-Newborn-NB-Purple-Butterfly-Baby-Sleeper-Pajamas-Used-/00/s/MTQ5MFgxNDI3/$T2eC16FHJGIE9nnWprVBBP6zUin3 1g~~60_

t/NEW-Baby-Toddler-Gril-BOys-Sleepwear-Pajama-set-Love-MoM-DaD-/00/s/MTAyNFgxMDI0/$(KGrHqFHJCsE70J)sksQBPBWbzjoig~~60_

00/$(KGrHqUOKj0E3)BSEhJJBOFifKFdkg~~0_ ?set_id=880000500F

.

/store/productimages/regular/4026_transparent_summer_

i00. .

.

.

.

cps/poc/111214/212r1/768438h_

imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=SKGI9FmxthAu9M:&imgrefurl= .biz/new%2520web%2520designs% &docid=m7YBzvVq2iS0NM&imgurl= . &w=397&h=362&ei=AnBKUI-qAubi0QGa44FY&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=468&vpy=183&dur=459&hovh=205&hovw=226&tx=104&ty=86&sig=103565859181849841159&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=145&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:0,i:155)

"Oh wow! Thank you so much Katie! You really didn't have to get all of this!," I said going through it.

"We kept seeing really cute clothes & blankets & stuff. I looked at James & told him Emersyne just had to have it then he put a limit on how much I could buy."

"She's definitely set with clothes for a while," I said laughing. "Now it's time to put all of this in the washer."

"Alright."

I went to put a load of Emersyne's clothes in one washer & a load of me & Kendall's clothes in the other one. I was loading the clothes in & my phone started ringing. I looked & it was Kendall calling me.

"Hello babe," I said.

"Hey baby girl."

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you to know that I should be home in a couple hours," he said.

"So that means I should make something for supper?"

"Or we could get pizza."

"Ooo I like the pizza idea better babe!"

"Pizza it is then baby. I'll pick it up on my way home from the studio."

"Sounds like a perfect plan."

"I have to go back to the studio now. We had a short break so I figured I'd call you & see what we wanted to do for supper."

"Alright babe."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

We hung up & I put the soap in the one washer & started loading clothes into the second washer.

"Heidi," Kathy said.

"Yeah?," I asked turning around.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I overheard your conversation with Kendall. He usually never calls when he's at work."

"He just said he'd be home in a couple hours & he's going to pick up pizza for supper," I said.

"Alright, I was just checking."

"Is Em still sleeping?," I asked.

"Yes she is. Katie's in there with her now."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go finish the dishes. Is there anything else that you need done?"

"To have all this laundry done would be nice," I said laughing.

"I know that feeling," Kathy said laughing.

She left & went out to the kitchen to finish the dishes. I just set my phone down when it started ringing again. I didn't recognize the ringtone as Kendall's so I knew it wasn't him. I looked & saw it was Kevin.

'What in the world could he possibly want?!,' I thought to myself.

"Hello?," I said.

"Hey Heidi. Where's Kendall? He isn't answering my calls or texts," Kevin asked.

"He's in the studio with the guys. He just called & told me he'd be home in a couple hours."

"Alright. Hey are you home?"

"Yeah, Em & I just got home today."

"I think I'm going to stop by," Kevin said.

"Now or when?"

"Now if that's alright."

"That'd be fine. Your mom & Katie are here."

"Alright. I'll be over in a few."

"Okay see ya then."

We hung up & I finally finished loading the second washer & got soap in it. I started both of them & then looked at my phone to see the time. It was 3 pm & that meant time to feed Emersyne. So I went out to the kitchen & made her a bottle. I took it into the TV room with me & sat down. Em was wide awake & crying & Katie was holding her.

"I'll take my baby now Katie," I said reaching for her.

"Alright."

Katie handed me Emersyne & I changed her diaper before I started feeding her. I sat down in the rocking chair & started feeding Emersyne.

"When are James & Kendall going to be back?," Katie asked.

"In a couple hours so probably 5," I said to her.

"This sucks."

"I know sis. It's really going to suck when they start their European tour. Kendall's going to have to Skype me & Emmy every single night."

"I'd love to be able to Skype with James every night, but it depends on how drastic the time change is for me since I work in the mornings," Katie said.

"Not for me, if Emmy's up then I'm up," I said laughing.

"You know you & Kendall can always call me. It doesn't matter what time it is, I'll be more than happy to watch Em for a while," Kathy said.

"I know Kathy, thanks."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

**Part 45**

I got up & went over to the door with Emersyne in my arms. I looked & no one was there. I went back in & sat down

"Who was that?," Katie asked.

"I'm not sure. No one was there," I said.

"That's strange," Kathy said.

A few seconds later, we heard another knock. I got up again & walked over to the door. I looked through the door & saw Kevin standing there with a bag in his hands. I opened the door & let him in.

"Hey Kev," I said.

"Hey Heidi," he said.

"Were you the one that knocked like 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot something in the car & had to go get it. Where are mom & Katie?"

"In the living room."

We walked into the living room & sat down.

"Hey Kevin," Katie said.

"Hey Katie, how are you & James?"

"Pretty good I guess. I mean he's been acting pretty strange the past few days & he won't tell me what's going on & he won't talk about it," Katie said.

"Aww, well I bet it's just stress from the upcoming European tour," Kevin said.

"I hope so. It's just starting to worry me."

"Hello Kevin," Kathy said.

"Hey mom," Kevin said giving her a hug.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's a day off for me."

"Oh that must be nice."

"Is is. Is the picnic still on for tomorrow, Heidi?," Kevin asked me.

"Of course it is!"

"Alright just making sure. Umm here's a little something I got for Emersyne," he said handing me the bag.

"Aww thanks Kevin, but you didn't need to get her anything," I said taking the bag.

"Of course I did! She's my niece & my first one too!"

I laughed as we sat down. I layed Emersyne in her bassinet & opened the bag. Inside there were a four dresses, a beanie, & a pair of shoes.

( imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=WEjtnhkx5zhK3M:&imgrefurl= Household/Garment-Apparel-Fashion/Children-Garment/Little-Girls-Dress-214618180/&docid=1sYMbVsZBviGSM&imgurl= . &w=700&h=600&ei=GNRMUMr-Ne-60QHR_YGAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1082&vpy=138&dur=203&hovh=208&hovw=243&tx=192&ty=99&sig=103565859181849841159&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=153&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:187

imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=DWHcAovfzB-XoM:&imgrefurl= archive_ %3Fid%3D7681&docid=ok9wP9t0YwtrDM&imgurl= lines/147/BabyGirlDressAlineDressWithD iaperCoverPinkWhiteDaisyYell owWhiteLongStemZipper_ &w=315&h=400&ei=GNRMUMr-Ne-60QHR_YGAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1012&vpy=222&dur=768&hovh=253&hovw=199&tx=124&ty=148&sig=103565859181849841159&page=2&tbnh=144&tbnw=113&start=23&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:28,s:23,i:305

imgres?start=116&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&addh=140&tbm=isch&tbnid=WBHfOQvRmo8XdM:&imgrefurl= . _baby_dresses_girl_dress/thing%3Fid%3D12803934&docid=UPhY9YFicmz6AM&imgurl= cgi/img-thing% %253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D12803934&w=300&h=300&ei=btRMUOegEcry0gGO94HgCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1100&vpy=33&dur=245&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=136&ty=100&sig=103565859181849841159&page=5&tbnh=154&tbnw=154&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:116,i:125

imgres?start=177&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&addh=140&tbm=isch&tbnid=5IQVTMItAWszjM:&imgrefurl= reviews/carters-baby-girl-dress-plaid-taffeta&docid=0C-HkPhpEWy_uM&imgurl= . %253Fv%253D1258426141000&w=246&h=300&ei=btRMUOegEcry0gGO94HgCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=645&vpy=133&dur=279&hovh=240&hovw=196&tx=93&ty=151&sig=103565859181849841159&page=7&tbnh=149&tbnw=147&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:177,i:331

imgres?start=74&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&addh=140&tbm=isch&tbnid=hFH51_PmsH0_HM:&imgrefurl= &docid=mzR16DoEccWkHM&imgurl= . /_oSdMkpm_IJo/TS-GVV_ &w=1600&h=1200&ei=UdVMUNvwNKnm0gGs5oDgDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=335&vpy=244&dur=303&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=148&ty=69&sig=103565859181849841159&page=4&tbnh=150&tbnw=191&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:74,i:50

imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=b2ugRhNQPBbhaM:&imgrefurl= &docid=TlZcYmbem3jukM&imgurl= . &w=640&h=480&ei=kdVMUNiMKurk0QHv74H4Dg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1066&vpy=156&dur=286&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=191&ty=94&sig=103565859181849841159&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=178&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:93)

"Thank you so much Kevin! These are adorable!," I said.

"You're welcome, Heidi," he said smiling.

"Anything else you need done to get ready?," Kathy asked.

"Just cutting up the fruit for the fruit salad. Kendall's going to cook the hamburger for sloppy joes tomorrow."

"I can help with the fruit. Where is it?"

"In the fridge. I'll get it out for you & help cut it up."

"No Heidi, mom, Katie, & I can do the fruit. You do whatever else needs done around the house," Kevin said.

"Nothing else needs done."

"You got everything done for the picnic already?!," Katie asked.

"Yeah. I worked on it all last week & the couple days this week before I had Emmy."

"Oh wow."

I got the fruit out of the fridge & layed it on the counter. Then I got out some knives & bowls for them to put the fruit in.

"Heidi, we can handle the fruit salad," Kathy reminded me.

"Right," I said. "Umm I guess I'll make Emersyne some bottles for tonight."

"Why?," Kevin asked.

"It's easier to have them already made, that way the only Kendall or I have to do is heat it up & then feed her."

"Oh. How many bottles do you go through in a night?"

"Well she eats every four hours or so. We got through three or four bottles a night."

"That's not bad."

"Every four hours?! Most newborns eat every two or three hours. You two are lucky to have a newborn that eats every four hours. My three boys ate every two hours," Kathy said.

"The doctor told us to try every four, but if she was really fussy then take it down to every three," I said.

Emersyne started crying, so I went in & got her. Then I went back out to the kitchen to finish making the bottles.

"That's great if you have her eating every four hours," Kathy said when I came back in.

Just then the door opened.

"I'm home baby girl," Kendall called.

"In the kitchen babe," I called back.

Him & James came into the kitchen & Kendall set the pizza on the counter.

"How was your day baby?," Kendall asked putting his arms around my waist & kissing me.

"It went pretty smooth. I got a lot of laundry done & Em just woke up."

James walked over to Katie & gave her a kiss.

"You ready to go hun?"

"Yeah babe."

"What time is the picnic tomorrow bro?," James asked Kendall.

"Starts at 11 am," Kendall said taking Emersyne from me. "Now you can finish the bottles & Em & I can have some bonding time."

"Alright see ya then," James said.

James & Katie left & Kevin & Kathy finished the fruit salad.

"I need to get the clothes out of the dryer," I said.

"I'll do that. You finish the bottles," Kathy said.

"Thanks Kathy," I said.

Kathy went to take the clothes out of the dryer & then folded them & took them upstairs. She came back & helped Kevin finish the fruit salad.

"My niece is so adorable," Kevin said looking at her.

"She's a hungry girl Uncle Kevin," Kendall said.

"Yes she is," I said heating up a bottle.

"I'll feed her baby," Kendall said reaching for the bottle.

"Thanks babe," I said.

Kendall started feeding Emersyne.

"The fruit salad is done," Kevin said.

"That's great," I said getting the bowls & putting them in the fridge. "Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem," Kevin said.

"I think we are going to go so you two can eat & finish getting some stuff ready for the picnic tomorrow," Kathy said.

"Alright, thanks again for your help. I would still be doing laundry if you guys didn't help," I said laughing.

"See ya tomorrow guys," Kendall said.

"11am?," Kevin asked.

"Yeah bro."

"Alright got it. See ya then."

"Bye."

They left & Kendall & I heated up the pizza & ate. Then we made sure we had everything we needed for the picnic & got it all out.

"Got everything baby?"

"I think so babe. If not someone will have to go to the store tomorrow."

After that we layed on the couch, cuddled, & watched TV. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Em crying & Kendall getting her a bottle.

**Part 46**

I looked at my phone & it was 3 am. Emersyne was in her bassinet & Kendall was in the kitchen warming her bottle. I got up off the couch & picked Em up. Then I changed her diaper & sat down on the couch. Kendall came in & sat down beside me. I was half asleep holding Emmy & I felt him start to take her out of my arms.

"I'll feed her baby girl. You go back to sleep."

"But you need to sleep more babe."

"I'll be fine baby. You're half asleep. I'm used to staying up late anyway."

"Alright babe."

I gave Emersyne a kiss & handed her to her daddy. I layed my head on Kendall's shoulder & watched him with his daughter. He was such a natural. I smiled & Kendall looked at me.

"What are you smiling at baby girl?"

"You & Em. You're such a natural."

"You're more of a natural though baby."

"You think so babe?"

"No, I know so baby girl."

"You're still really good with Emmy."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

Kendall finished feeding Emersyne & then layed her down. He layed beside me & wrapped his arms around me. In no time I was fast asleep.

I woke up at 6 am & Kendall was fast asleep. My phone was right beside me, so I grabbed it. Emersyne must have started crying because Kendall had her in his arms. He looked so cute laying there holding her. I snapped a picture & uploaded it to Twitter. I tagged him & captioned it, "My two sleeping babies…I love them & wouldn't trade them for anything in the world...So cute 3 ."

Emersyne would be ready for a bottle in about hour & we had the picnic today. I figured I'd make sure we had enough bottles made for today since we were going to be busy. I went out to the kitchen & saw there was only one bottle left in the fridge. I started boiling some water & got the formula out. I washed the bottles & set them on the counter. Then I started making the bottles. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. I looked & it was Logan.

"Hello?," I answered.

"Hey Heidi. I hope I didn't wake you up, but I have a question."

"Logan, I have a baby now. You didn't wake me up. What's up?," I said laughing.

"Alright good. Umm what time is the picnic?"

"Starts at 11 am."

"Okay thanks Heidi. See ya then."

"See ya Logan."

We hung up & I heard Emersyne start crying. I looked at my phone & it was only 6:15, so I knew she wasn't hungry. I heard Kendall talking to her, but that wasn't helping. Soon enough he came walking into the kitchen with Emersyne in his arms.

"She won't stop crying baby."

I could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice.

"Did you change her diaper babe?"

"Yeah."

"Just try walking around with her," I suggested.

"Alright. When can she eat again?"

"At 7is, so in 30-45 minutes."

"Okay baby."

Kendall walked around the house & sang to Emmy. She calmed down a little bit but not much. About 25 minutes later, I heated up her bottle & Kendall came into the kitchen.

"I'll feed her baby. You go get ready," Kendall said.

"Alright babe."

"No arguing?," he asked smiling at me.

"No, I'm too tired & in the long run it's not worth it," I said handing him the bottle.

"Aww. I'll tell you what baby, you sleep tonight & I'll get up with Emersyne."

"I wake up when she cries anyway babe, so it wouldn't work."

Kendall leaned down to kiss me then smiled.

"I'll take care of Emmy tonight. We will find a way to make it work."

"Alright babe. I'm going to go get a shower then you can."

"Sounds like a deal baby."

He gave me a kiss then I kissed Emmy & went upstairs to get ready. I took out a pair of shorts & a tank top then grabbed my iPod & went into the bathroom. I turned on my iPod, put it on shuffle & got in the shower. When I was done, I had a text & missed call from Katie. I looked at the text.

"Heidi, call me as soon as you get this."

So I dialed her number & it rang & rang until someone answered.

"Hello?," James said.

"James, where's Katie? She told me to call her."

"She just walked into the room. Here ya go."

"Thanks James."

"No problem Heidi."

James handed Katie the phone.

"Hello?," Katie asked.

"Katie! What is going on?!"

"Well I was just wondering if James & I could come over before 11, like now & help set up."

"Yeah sure, that would be awesome! I'm going to need help while Kendall's in the shower."

"Alright thanks. We'll be over," she said.

"Okay see ya."

"Bye sis."

We hung up & I finished getting dressed & ready.

**Part 47**

When I got downstairs, Katie & James were already there. James was holding Emersyne & Kendall was starting the hamburger for the sloppy joes.

"Hey sis, hey James," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Heidi," James said giving me a one armed hug.

"Hey sista!," Katie said.

"Can you watch the hamburger while I get a shower baby girl?," Kendall asked me.

"Sure can babe. As long as James &/or Katie can keep an eye on Emersyne," I said looking at them.

"Of course we can sis!"

"What time did she finish her bottle Kendall?," I asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"7:15 baby."

I looked at my phone & it was 8:30.

"So she finished at 7:15 that means she'd be ready for another bottle at...11:15."

"Yes baby girl. I'm going to go get my shower now & then I'll be back."

"Alright babe."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too babe."

He gave me a kiss & a hug then went upstairs to get a shower.

James was looking at Em & I knew he couldn't wait to ask Katie & have kids of his own.

"Hey this outfit looks familiar!," he said.

"Well it should babe," Katie said laughing.

"Yeah, I mean you did get it for Em," I said smiling.

"Well, I didn't think you'd get it washed that fast."

"That's like all I did yesterday was laundry. I'll be right back, I'm going to throw a couple loads in. That is if you two can handle watching Emmy for a few minutes."

"I think we can manage," James said.

So I gave Emersyne a kiss & went into the laundry room. I threw a load of my & Kendall's clothes in one washer & Emersyne's in the other one. My phone started going off so I looked at it. It was a text from Brooksyne.

"Hey are Carlos & I allowed to come over now or do we have to wait two more hours?!," it said.

"You can come now," I texted back.

"Good because my niece!"

"Oh Brooksyne haha."

"See ya in a few."

"Alright."

I finished putting laundry in & then went back out to the kitchen.

"The hamburger is done, Heidi," James said.

"I need a burp rag. Emersyne just spit up," Katie yelled from the living room.

"Hang on one second James. I'm coming Katie. Is it all over her clothes too?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed a burp rag & took it into Katie & then I went to help James.

"All done," he said smiling.

"You're a life saver James!," I said smiling.

"Yeah I've been told that a few times."

"I'll be right back. I have to change Emmy."

I went back into the living room & took Emmy from Katie. Then I took her upstairs to change her. I met Kendall opening the bathroom door.

"What's wrong baby girl?," he asked.

"Em spit up all over her clothes, so I'm going to change her. I just need a washcloth to get the smell off her," I said.

"Tub tonight then?"

"Yep. It'll be easier tonight since we have church tomorrow."

"We have that meeting too."

"What meeting?"

"About getting Emmy baptized," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah! That is tomorrow. I'll have to pack extra bottles."

"You go change our little princess then we'll go downstairs.

"Deal," I said smiling.

Kendall helped me pick out an outfit for her & then I changed her while he got ready. We went downstairs to find Brooksyne & Carlos there.

"About time you came back, Heidi," James said laughing.

"Yeah well we were discussing tomorrow," I said.

"What's tomorrow?," Brooksyne asked.

"We have a meeting after church," Kendall said.

"About what?," Carlos asked.

"Getting Emersyne baptized," I said.

"Oooo!," Katie said.

"When do you plan on doing it?," James asked.

"As soon as we can. Hopefully before the European tour starts."

"Yeah. We need to find a date so we can let our families know."

"What about us?!," Katie & Brooksyne asked.

"What about us!?," James & Carlos asked.

"You guys are practically family. I mean you're here & we're together like 24/7," Kendall said.

**Part 48**

"Aww," Katie said.

"Yay! I feel so loved!," Brooksyne said.

"That's right bro," James said then laughed.

"You better mean it & not just saying that Kendall," Carlos said.

"I'm serious dude," Kendall said.

"You guys need to help carry stuff outside!," I said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

"Right Heidi."

"So what needs done?," Brooksyne asked.

"The tables need covered with the table cloths. The plates, silverware, & napkins need opened & taken out. The food needs carried out. Umm that's it I can think of right now," I said.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"I'll get the door baby girl," Kendall said.

"Alright babe."

"Where are the plates, silverware, & napkins?," Carlos asked.

"Uhh I'll get them out of the cupboard."

I walked over to the cupboard & saw Kendall put them up on the top shelf.

"Here let me help," James said reaching up for them.

"Thanks James."

"You're welcome, Heidi. Who put them up there?"

"Kendall."

"What did I do?," he asked walking into the kitchen.

Logan & Jessica were right behind him.

"You put the plates, silverware, & napkins up on the top shelf," Carlos said.

"Oh I only did that so we didn't use them before today. I'm sorry baby."

"It's alright babe."

"Hey guys!," Logan said.

"Hey," we all said.

It was 11, so it was almost time for Emmy to eat again. She had been sleeping since she finished eating earlier. Jessica, Brooksyne, & Katie stayed in the kitchen with me while Logan, Carlos, & James went outside to set up the tables with Kendall.

"James has been acting really weird today," Katie said.

"Logan has too, but he tells me it's just stress from the European tour," Jessica said.

"Carlos has been Carlos. You know, crazy outgoing one second then loving shy the next," Brooksyne said.

"How has James been acting? Like nervous, stressed, what?," I asked.

I knew James was going to propose to Katie today, but I didn't want to give any hints away that I knew.

"Yeah, it's been like he's really nervous about something. He won't tell me or talk about it either."

"That's weird. Kendall has been nervous, but he's not sure of leaving me & Emmy here while him & the other three are over in Europe," I said.

"Are you going on tour with Kendall & the guys?," Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it."

The door opened & we immediately switched the subject.

"Is this all that needs taken out then, Heidi?," Katie asked.

"Umm I think so. I'm going to get Emersyne her bottle & I'll take her Brooksyne."

"I suppose I could let you feed her," she said laughing.

So I heated up Emmy's bottle & took her from Brooksyne. She started crying & I had to find a burp rag first. I gave Emmy her binky to help calm her down. It worked but not for very long. I got a text saying Kathy, Kent, Kevin, & Kenneth were on their way. A few mins later the front door opened & in they came.

"In the kitchen, mom," Kendall called back.

They came into the kitchen & I just started feeding Emersyne. Kendall was getting things out of the fridge & the guys were helping him carry the food outside.

"Why was she crying? I could hear her outside," Kathy said.

"She's hungry & tired. She didn't sleep at all last night. I'm exhausted, Kendall's exhausted, Emmy's exhausted," I said.

"You should have called. I would have come over sooner or even last night."

"We managed, we took turns staying up for a few hours each with her."

"What needs done?," Kevin asked.

"Umm just help Kendall & the guys take the food out," I said. "Everything else is out there & done."

"Alright."

"Do you need to do anything, Heidi?," Kathy asked.

"No, I'm all ready & the laundry is in the washer."

"How long ago did you do that?"

"A couple hours ago."

"I'll go check them & put them in the dryer."

"Alright thanks Kathy."

"You're welcome Heidi."

She went & put all the clothes into the dryer & then came back. I was just finishing up feeding Emersyne & Brooksyne wanted to hold her.

"GIVE ME! GIVE ME! I want to hold my niece!"

"Hold on sis! I have to change her diaper first," I said with a laugh.

"Well hurry up!"

I took Emmy & changed her diaper & then handed her over to Brooksyne. I carried chairs outside & everyone was either already outside or followed behind me. All the food was outside & everything was set up, so we were ready to eat. We all got in line & Brooksyne handed me Emersyne.

"I want her back after I eat!," she said smiling.

"We'll see haha."

Everyone filled their plates & then we all sat down at one table.

"Heidi, do you want me to take Emersyne so you can eat?," Kathy asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks though," I said.

Kendall got up & went inside. He came back out a few later with Emmy's rock & play. ( ip/Fisher-Price-Newborn-Rock-N-Play-Sleeper-Pink/17235906)

"Here baby girl, you can lay Emmy in here while you eat. Since she's sleeping she should be fine," Kendall said.

"Alright babe. Thanks."

"You're welcome hunny."

So I layed Emersyne down & finished eating. She was still sleeping so I left her alone. I didn't want to wake her up.

Before we had desert, James had something to say.

"If I could have everyone's attention, I have something to say."

**Part 49**

Everyone looked at James.

"What's up bro?," Kendall said.

"Actually I need Katie in order to do this," James said looking at her.

He put out his hand & helped her up.

"What is it babe?," she asked.

Emersyne started crying & Kendall picked her up. He tried to calm her down but she didn't want to.

"You want to try baby girl?"

"Yeah," I said taking her.

"Here's her binky," Kathy said handing it to Kendall.

"Thanks mom," he said handing it to me.

I put the binky in Emersyne's mouth, but it didn't help. I stood up & started walking around to try to calm her down. Finally she stopped crying.

James took a deep breath & took Katie's hands.

"Katie, you know I love you so much. I honestly don't know where I'd be or what I'd be doing right now if you never came into my life. We have Kendall & Heidi to thank for that one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now for the most important questions. Katelyn, will you marry me?"

James pulled a ring out of his pocket & Katie was speechless.

"Oh James! It's beautiful! Yes, yes, yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

James slipped the ring on Katie's finger & everyone clapped.

"That's a relief," James said smiling.

"Yeah bro, now the real fun & excitement starts," Kendall said putting his arms around my waist.

"And what's that?"

"Planning the wedding!"

"Is it really that bad?!"

"It's a lot of fun honestly. Just incorporate what both of you want. Don't say 'Katie it's your day,' because honestly it's both of yours. I learned that the hard way," Kendall said.

"Well I mean you can say that but Katie will yell at you," I said smiling.

"True true. It's like you know me or something," she said laughing.

"So when's the wedding?," Brooksyne asked.

"Dude, we've been engaged for like 5 minutes!," James said.

"That's literally 4 minutes & 30 seconds longer than Heidi & I," Kendall said.

"Who was the first to ask you about the date?," Carlos asked.

"My mom."

"That's true," Kathy said smiling.

"Why were you ademate?," Katie asked.

"Kendall's my baby. I wasn't ready to let him go, but I knew he found the right one the first time I met Heidi. When they told me that they were going to be getting married & be parents all within the next year, I was so happy that I was getting a grandchild & a daughter-in-law, but I was so scared."

"Why were you scared?," i asked as I sat down & Kendall put his arm around me.

"I knew about the European tour, that it was a possibility & that Emersyne wouldn't even be 2 months old yet when Kendall had to leave. I didn't know how Kendall would handle being away from you & Emersyne or how you would handle being away from Kendall."

"Actually there's something about the tour that I have to say," Kendall said.

"What is it babe?," I asked looking at him.

I felt like crying, but I held it in.

"What Kendall?!," Brooksyne, Katie, & Jessica asked at the same time.

"What's up bro?," Carlos said.

"What's going on man?," James asked.

Kendall took a deep breath & his grip on me tightened.

"Well, management called me today. They said they wanted me to tell you guys some information about the tour. We are going to in Europe for close to 4 months maybe a little longer. They said our girlfriends, wife, fiancée, can come with us."

"No way! We get to go with you guys?!," Jessica said excitedly.

"Woo hoo! Something to cross off my bucket list, traveling around Europe with my babe!," Brooksyne said.

"Emersyne too babe?," I asked looking at him.

"Of course baby girl."

He kissed me & gave me the biggest hug ever.

"We need to buy a suitcase for Emmy," I said.

"And get you & her a passport."

"True babe. It looks like we are doing that after church tomorrow."

"Yes baby girl."

"So what is her suitcase going to look like & what baggage tag are we going to get her?"

"We can discuss this after the picnic baby."

"Alright babe."

We ate desert & then after that, Kathy went to the car.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get something out of the car."

She came back about 5 minutes later with a bag & handed it to Kendall.

"What's this mom?"

"A little something Kent & I got for Emersyne."

"You didn't have to mom."

"No I didn't have to but I wanted to."

"I'll open it in a few minutes, after I get Emersyne back to sleep. She's really tired," I said.

Katie came over & sat her chair beside me.

"Hey!," I said.

"Hey sis!"

"Let me see this ring!"

"I love it," she said showing me.

"I knew you would Katie!"

"Wait what?"

I explained to her how James had asked me & Kendall what we thought of the idea of him proposing & what we thought of the ring & if we thought she'd like it.

"When was this?"

"When I was in the hospital, right after Emersyne was born," I said.

"Oh."

"Do you want to help me open Emersyne's present from Kathy & Kent?"

"Sure!"

So she took the clothes out of the bag while I held Emersyne because Kendall had taken her rock & play back inside. There were two pairs of shoes, 3 packs of onesies, 2 packs of socks, & 2 sets of clothes. ( imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=vJec4KAK6xZqaM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=lwLkEsDes2UBqM&imgurl= . &w=525&h=464&ei=f9VMUP3zDOjy0gGJzICYAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=451&vpy=177&dur=925&hovh=211&hovw=239&tx=155&ty=96&sig=103565859181849841159&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=153&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:106

imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=8CuK46u-Mc7huM:&imgrefurl= . %3F_nkw%3Dbaby%2Bgirl%2Bvans&docid=tFqC-K3uzQRXSM&imgurl= . &w=225&h=225&ei=kdVMUNiMKurk0QHv74H4Dg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=694&vpy=325&dur=2846&hovh=180&hovw=180&tx=61&ty=102&sig=103565859181849841159&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=152&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:103

ip/Gerber-Variety-Onesies-Newborn-Girl-4-Pack/20563938

ip/Gerber-Newborn-Baby-4-Pack-Short-Sleeve-Onesies/19514127

ip/Gerber-Newborn-Girls-2-Pack-AttitudeOnsies-Set/20893422

ip/Gerber-Newborn-Baby-6-Pack-White-Long-Sleeve-Onesies-with-mitten-cuff/19512701

ip/Gerber-Terry-Socks-Girl-0-3m-8-Pack/20563499

ip/Gerber-Newborn-Girls-8-Pack-Assorted-Terry-Bootie-Socks-0-3-months/19512687

ip/Garanimals-Newborn-Girls-21-Piece-Layette-Essentials-Set/17194721

ip/Child-of-Mine-by-Carter-s-Newborn-Girls-13-Piece-Essential-Set/16912783)

"Aww thanks Kathy & Kent! These are gorgeous!," I said.

"You're welcome Heidi," they said.

**Part 50**

"So you knew James was going to propose to me today?," Katie asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to give any hints away that I knew anything. I knew if I did then you'd bug me about it until I told you," I said.

"Well that is true sis," she said smiling.

Everyone stayed until about 3pm & then went home. Kendall & I cleaned up & then layed on the couch. I layed beside Kendall while Emersyne layed on my chest.

"What do you want to do babe?," I asked.

"Well we have time before the mall closes. We could go look for Emmy a suitcase & you a new one."

"Why do I need a new one?"

"Yours isn't that big & we're going to be in Europe for 4 months baby. Trust me, your suitcase isn't going to fit all your clothes."

"That's true. 4 months, wow that's a lot of clothes for Emersyne."

"Plus diapers & formula for the plane ride. We will buy what diapers & formula we need when we land so it's not taking up space in our suitcases."

"Sounds like a plan babe."

We got ready, put Emersyne in her car seat, I packed a few bottles, & made sure the diaper bag was packed. Then we got in the car & headed for the mall. The mall is only 15 minutes from our house, so we were there in no time. Kendall got the stroller out of the trunk & set Emmy's car seat on it. I put the diaper bag in the bottom carrying thing & my phone in the cup holder.

"First shopping trip when our baby girl Emersyne is only three days old," Kendall said smiling.

"Oh I have a feeling she's going to know what a mall is," I said laughing.

"I'm posting that video on Twitter baby girl."

"Alright babe, but tag me in it please."

"I will baby."

"Thanks hun."

A few minutes later I got a text notification saying Kendall tagged me on Twitter.

We walked into the mall & found a suitcase store. We went in & almost immediately I found a suitcase for Emersyne. It was brown with pink polka dots.

"Oh babe, look at this one!," I said.

"That's cute baby girl. I think it fits Emmy perfectly."

"Do you think it would be big enough for 4 months worth of clothes for Emersyne though?," I asked.

"Hmm, it should be. I mean we'll have the diaper bag plus I'm sure we will have room in our suitcases if need be," Kendall said picking up the suitcase.

( editorial_images/6/yhst-83532116742892_2121_ )

"That's true babe."

"Now to find you a suitcase baby girl."

"Yes, now it's my turn."

We walked over to the more adult looking suitcases & I found one. It was blue & plaid.

"I like this one babe."

"I do too baby girl. It's gorgeous like you," he said picking it up.

( 130788/520189/l/dakine_suitcase_girls_over_under_wmn_ )

"Aww thanks babe. You're pretty handsome yourself."

He gave me a kiss then we payed. Kendall took the suitcases out to the car & then came back. We walked around the mall & found some clothes for Emmy, me, & him. Things we can take to Europe with us. Emersyne started getting fussy, so we found a place to eat in the mall & I fed her. After that we headed home & I started packing Emersyne's clothes.

"Why are starting to pack now baby girl? We don't leave for two weeks," Kendall asked holding Emmy.

"If I don't start with her clothes, I'll never get the packing finished," I said.

"After you get Emmy's packing done, what are you going to do?"

"My packing & then help you if you want me to."

"Aww really baby? You would help me pack?"

"Of course babe, why wouldn't I?"

There was a knock on the door & Kendall handed me Emersyne.

"I'll get the door baby."

"Alright babe."

Kendall went downstairs & I stood on the top of the stairs. The door opened & there stood Carlos & Brooksyne.

"Hey bro, what's up?," Kendall asked.

"We have a little something for Emmy. We forgot it earlier, so we decided to drop it off," Carlos said.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get her anything."

I came down the stairs & we all walked into the living room. Kendall opened the present & there four sleepers, two sets of clothes, & one pack of onesies.

( ip/Gerber-Newborn-Girls-2-Pack-Gown/19512690

ip/Child-of-Mine-Carters-Newborn-Girls-Gown-2-Pack/16912809

ip/Gerber-Newborn-Girls-2-Piece-Bib-and-Sleep-n-Play-Set/21116978

ip/Gerber-Newborn-Girls-Zip-Front-Sleep-n-Play/21116941

ip/Garanimals-Newborn-Girls-2-Piece-Creeper-Hangdown-and-Skegging-Set/20638070?findingMethod=rr

ip/Gerber-Infant-Girls-Attitude-Onesies-2-Pack/19206729)

"Carlos, Brooksyne, these are gorgeous! Thanks!," I said.

"You're welcome guys," Carlos said.

"You are so welcome sis...& Kendall," Brooksyne said.

"Our daughter is going to be the best dressed kid on the block! I can just imagine what she's going to be wearing in school. She's going to be the best dressed girl there, too," Kendall said.

"You're going to have to be chasing the boys away babe," I joked.

"Yeah dude! The guys & I will help you out there," Carlos said.

"The boys parents would probably want us chasing their kid home. Well at leas their moms. I mean I'm sure they know who BTR is & are fans," Kendall said.

"That is true," Brooksyne said.

We talked for a few more minutes & then Carlos said they had to leave.

"Emersyne needs a bath, her bottle, & to be put to bed," I said.

"Alright baby. I'll go upstairs & get a washcloth, towel, her seat for the tub, & her pj's. I'll meet you in the kitchen," Kendall said & then kissed me.

"Thanks babe."

I went out to the kitchen & waited for Kendall. He came down a few minutes later with everything & we gave Emmy her first bath at home. Kendall fed her & put her to bed while I made bottles for tomorrow. After she was asleep & in bed, Kendall & I cuddled in bed & talked about what all of Emersyne's things were going with us to Europe.

**Part 51**

"We need her stroller, her car seat, her pack & play, & her rock & play at least," I said.

"Yeah, those are the big things. Since we're taking a private plane we will be able to take more than we would be able to on a public plane," Kendall said.

"True. We are going to need her bottles cleaned, filled & packed the night before. Her binkies & burp rags put into the diaper bag..."

"We should make a list so we don't forget anything baby girl," Kendall said cutting me off.

"That would be a good idea babe."

I got up & got a notebook & a pen & got back into bed. I wrote down what I said a few minutes before. I started making a packing list as well. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Kendall was feeding Emersyne & the notebook was on my chest & the pen was still in my hand.

"Go back to sleep baby girl. I have Emmy," Kendall said.

"I can help babe," I insisted.

"No baby girl. I'm taking care of Emersyne tonight. You go back to sleep."

"Fine babe."

I knew there was no sense in arguing because once Kendall had his mind made up, there was no changing it. I got up & set the notebook & pen on my nightstand & then got back into bed. I rolled over & closed my eyes.

I was awake a few hours later & picked out Emersyne's church outfit, made some bottles, & packed the diaper bag for the day. I figured since she was still asleep that I would finish packing her clothes & started to pack mine for tour.

"What are you doing baby?," Kendall asked standing in the doorway.

"Packing my clothes for tour. Emersyne's clothes are all packed."

"Oh wow baby. Do you have clothes picked out for Emmy for today or no?"

"Yeah, her dress is lying on the changing table in her room."

"Alright, I'll change her & when we are ready we can leave," he said coming into the room.

"Okay babe," I said.

He wrapped me in a hug & gave me a kiss then went into Emersyne's room.

I got dressed, Emersyne was dressed & changed, & Kendall was finishing up. After he was ready, we grabbed the diaper bag & Emersyne & went to the car. Kendall buckled her in & then we left. We met Kathy, Kent, Kevin, & Kenneth at the church. We went inside, found a seat, & waited for church to start.

After church we went downstairs to our meeting. Everyone stopped us & asked about Emersyne. What's her name? How old is she? How did you come up with the name 'Emersyne Kennedy'? We got told how adorable & precious she was & how much she looked like both me & Kendall.

We finally made it to to our meeting. It lasted about an hour & Emersyne slept the whole time. We set a date for her baptism, September 30, the day before we were flying to Europe.

"I have to call my mom when we get home babe," I said as we walked back to the car.

"About what baby girl?," Kendall asked.

"To let her & my step dad know about Emersyne's baptism date."

"Ohh. Are you going to call Cooper & let him know too?"

"Yeah, I probably should."

"Yes you should. The last time you two saw each other was for our wedding last month."

"That's true. And who knows when the next time I'll get to see him is."

"What do you mean baby?," Kendall asked putting Emersyne in the car.

"Well he has a really good job offer at a really good hospital in Hawaii. He's not sure if he's going to take that one or the job offer he has here in LA," I explained.

"Aww. I'm sure he'll pick what's best for him. I should probably call my parents & brothers too huh?," he said smiling.

"Unless you want them to be mad at you, I would," I said smiling at him.

When we got home we both called who we needed to & told them. My mom, step dad, & siblings were going to come up Friday & leave Sunday night after the party. Cooper would be up either Friday or Saturday & said he'd let me know closer.

The next two weeks were uneventful. Kendall had to be in the studio everyday, so that left me at home with Emmy. Brooksyne, Katie, & Jessica came over in between their work schedules & helped out. Of course Kathy was always there helping me get everything packed & organized for tour as well.

Friday the 28th rolled around & there was a knock on the door.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Coming," I yelled.

I picked up Emersyne & went to open the door.

"Hey Heidi," my mom said.

"Hey mom. Hey Lucas, Ashton, & Casidee."

I showed them to the guest room & they got settled in. Then they came downstairs, we talked & they each took turns holding Emersyne. Of course my mom had her camera & was taking pictures of everything. Cooper got there about the same time Kendall did. We ate supper & then we all called it a night.

The next day Kendall, Emersyne, & I went to the store to get things we needed for party. Then we went home & set everything up.

On Sunday, we were all up early getting ready. We had to be at the church early to go through what everyone was going to do a few times so we knew. Everyone was ready so we left. We met Kendall's family at the church. We went inside, found a seat, & then went through everything a few times. The guys & their girlfriends came last minute, but they made it. James wasn't happy that they were late, but he got over it.

The baptism went great & then it was party time! My mom brought a present for Emersyne, a couple packs of onesies & an outfit. Kenneth got Emmy a few outfits & a pair of pj's. Jessica & Logan got a couple dresses, a couple packs of onesies, & a pair of shoes for Emersyne.

"Thanks everyone," I said.

The party was fun & it was a great opportunity to see everyone one last time before we left for Europe tomorrow. I still couldn't believe we were going to be in Europe for four months!

Kendall packed the car after everyone left & we fed Emersyne, put her to bed, & then we went to bed ourselves. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Part 52**

_(The Day We Leave For Europe)_

The next day, Kendall's alarm went off at 3am.

"Hey baby, it's time to get up," he said gently shaking me.

"5 more minutes babe," I said rolling over.

"No baby girl. We have to get up & get ready. Emmy will need fed before we leave for the airport."

"Ugh, I don't even know what I'm going to wear let alone what Emersyne's going to wear."

"Wear something comfortable since we are going to be on the plane most of the day. Emmy can just wear what she has on now. We just put it on her last night before bed."

"True babe."

We got up & got ready then Emersyne started crying. I went downstairs & heated her bottle while Kendall changed her diaper. Kendall took the bottle from me & fed her while I finished getting ready. After we all three were ready, we got into the car & headed for the airport.

James, Katie, Carlos, Brooksyne, Logan, & Jessica were already there waiting for us. We got out of the car & everyone came over.

"Hey bro!," James said. "Hey Heidi."

"Hey dude," Kendall said.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Do you need help carrying stuff?," Carlos asked.

Kendall looked at me while he got Emersyne out.

"Umm yeah. If you could help that'd be great," I said.

Everyone else only had one suitcase & one carry on. We had three suitcases, three carry ons, & all of Emersyne's things.

We managed to get everything into the airport & to our check-in area in one trip.

"Oh wow," the security guard said. "Where are you guys going?"

"To Europe for our four month tour," Carlos said.

"Oh that's pretty awesome. I've never been out of the country."

"We have multiple times. Well me & the guys have. We've never all been out of the country with our wife/girlfriends before," James said.

"That's pretty awesome. Let me look at the list & see who's here & when you guys can board."

"Alright sounds good," Logan said.

"What are your names?," he asked.

"I'm Kendall, this is my wife Heidi, & our daughter Emersyne. Then there's James, his fiancee Katelyn, Carlos, his girlfriend Brooksyne, & last but not least Logan & his girlfriend Jessica," Kendall said.

"Okay, umm is Ranel here?"

"He's out front," Logan said.

"Alright, umm Dustin?"

"On his way," Kendall said.

"Okay that's all I have on my list. Your suitcases & baby things just set over here & someone will be over to load them onto your plane."

"Alright thanks dude," Carlos said.

"No problem."

He walked away & Kendall looked at me. I didn't like the look he had.

"Baby girl, was it me or was he flirting with you & checking you out?"

"Yeah, he was," I said. "But it's okay babe."

"No, it's not okay! I can't stand it when some stranger flirts with my wife."

"Babe, relax. I only want to flirt with you. I only want you," I said putting my hands around his waist.

"Aww really baby girl?"

"Yes babe. I wouldn't have married you if I had my eyes on another guy or if I wanted someone else or if I wanted to flirt with other guys. I love you so much babe. I wouldn't be able to hurt you because it would hurt me too much."

"I love you so much too baby girl."

Just then Dustin & Ranel came over.

"This must be where we are meeting. I mean I couldn't tell with all the baby stuff lying around," Dustin said laughing.

"Hey DBelt, Ranel," I said.

"Hey Heidi," Dustin said giving me a hug. "Hey everyone."

"RANEL!," Carlos said.

"CARLOS!," Ranel said back.

"When do we board?," Dustin asked.

"Half hour," Brooksyne said.

"Well I'm going to go change Emersyne so she's ready. Anyone want to come with?," I asked.

"I will baby girl," Kendall said standing up.

I took Em out of her car seat & Kendall grabbed the diaper bag. He reached for my hand & held it tight. A lot of people recognized Kendall & were taking pictures, but I was used to it. I mean I've been with Kendall for almost 6 years now.

I went into the bathroom & changed Emersyne while Kendall waited outside. I heard him talking & didn't recognize the voices, so I figured they were fans. When I got back out, he was taking pictures & signing autographs. He looked over, saw me, & smiled.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey babe."

"You ready? We board in 5 minutes."

"I'm so ready," I said smiling.

Kendall said bye to the fans & took my hand. We made it back over just in time. We were just boarding & all of our stuff was loaded.

"About time bro! I was just about to text you to see where you two were," Carlos said.

"Not my fault I got mobbed by fans," Kendall said laughing.

We grabbed our carry-on bags & boarded the plane. I couldn't believe we were on our way to Europe for four months!

When we got on the plane & sat down, I turned my phone off & took out my notebook & pen.

"What are you doing sis?," Katie asked.

"We keep track of when we feed & change Emersyne, when she sleeps & for how long," I said.

"Don't you usually do that on your laptop?," James asked.

"Yeah, but it's easier to write it down & transfer it to my laptop later."

"Oh."

"So why don't you just keep a notebook record of it?," Logan asked.

"I have a hard copy as in my notebook & a saved copy on the computer," I explained.

"Oh wow."

"Why two copies?," Dustin asked.

"Back up & we take the notebook to Emersyne's doctor appointments."

"Why?," Jessica asked.

"Her doctor likes to see how much she eats every feeding & how long she sleeps," Kendall said.

We took off & I layed my head on Kendall's shoulder. I put my headphones in & listened to music. Emersyne was content being passed around the plane. She was being very well behaved for her first plane ride. The plane ride didn't seem to phase her at all.

I must have fallen asleep because Kendall woke me up when we were landing in Europe.

"We're here baby girl," he said kissing me.

"What? Already?," I asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, you slept the whole way over."

"What about Emersyne?"

"She fell asleep & is still sleeping. Don't worry we all took care of her baby."

"I know you did babe," I said smiling.

**Part 53**

We grabbed our carry-on bags & got off the plane. When we were in the airport, we found our suitcases then it was off to pick up the tour buses we would be using for the tour. There was a mini bus waiting outside the airport for us, so we loaded our stuff into the bus & got in. I fed Emersyne on our way over & then she was wide awake.

Kendall put his arm around me & pulled me close to him. I layed my head on his shoulder & he kissed me.

"I can't believe we are in Europe babe!," I said.

"Our first family vacation," Kendall said smiling.

"It is, & Emersyne's only 3 weeks old."

Kendall took out his phone & snapped a picture of us three.

"New Twitter profile pic," he said.

"I want to see it. I don't know if I'll like it."

He showed me & I loved it.

"Like it baby girl?"

"No, I love it babe!"

"Aww thanks baby. I just took it."

"Upload it & tag me then make it your profile pic."

"Alright baby girl."

A few minutes later I got the text notification saying that Kendall tagged me in a picture.

"K-Dizz!," Carlos said.

"What bro?"

"You changed your Twitter picture!"

"Yeah."

"When did you do that?," James asked.

"Umm maybe 5 minutes ago," Kendall said.

"Oh, well I love the picture of you three."

"Thanks man."

Soon we were where we needed to be to pick up the tour buses. Everyone helped Kendall & I get Emersyne's things out of the mini bus & into the tour bus we were using.

"Just set Emersyne's things over there & I'll put it away," I said.

"We can't help?," Logan asked.

"She's so OCD like when it comes to Emersyne's things," Kendall said.

"Ah I understand."

"Well Katie & I are going to go over to our tour bus & settle in so we can get on the road. Carlos & Brooksyne are waiting over there. Text or Skype us," James said.

"Preferable Skype," Katie said smiling.

"Sounds good bro," Kendall said.

"Thanks for the help guys & sis I'll try to get on Skype," I said laughing.

Kendall set up Emmy's rock & play & I took her out of her car seat. I layed her down in the rock & play since she was sleeping. Then I put her car seat in our room. I came back out into the kitchen area & grabbed Emersyne & my suitcases & took them into our room. Kendall followed behind me.

"Who's watching Em?," I asked.

"Logan & Jess," Kendall said.

"Alright good."

"You don't think I'd leave our princess out there by herself, do you?"

"No, but I was just checking."

I unpacked my clothes then Emersyne's clothes & put them in the dresser. Kendall did the same with his clothes. I took Emersyne's pack & play into the bedroom & set it up.

We stopped at a mini mall for food & things. I got the diapers, formula, & a couple other things for Emersyne while Kendall picked out the food. We organized everything once we got back to the bus.

***RING RING***

"Is that your phone baby girl?," Kendall asked.

"Uhh yeah I think so," I said.

I picked up my phone & saw Katie was calling me. I answered it & she just wanted to know how we were settling in. I told her pretty good so far, but I was still finding room for Emersyne's things.

"Hey sis, text me. I have to make Emersyne's bottles for tonight," I said.

"Alright sounds good. Hey I have a question before you go," Katie said.

"What is it sis?"

"Can we Skype tonight?"

"Sure. Any special reason?"

"Well, I miss Em & I want to see you guys."

"Aww sis!"

"What? I mean we're going to be driving like all night, so I can't just come over."

"That's true. Yeah, we'll Skype when little miss sleepy head decides to wake up," I said.

"Alright sounds good. Send me a picture of my niece!"

"I will sis."

"Yay!"

"Text me!," I said.

"Will do."

"See ya sis."

"Bye," she said.

We hung up & I started boiling the water for the bottles. I had to find where I put the bottles when we unpacked them. When I found them, the water was done boiling. I filled them up & put them in the fridge.

"Look who decided to wake up, momma," Kendall said smiling.

I turned around & saw Kendall walking toward me holding Emersyne & she was wide awake.

"Perfect timing! Aunt Katie wants to Skype," I said.

"Let's do it now then. Who knows how long Em will be awake."

I told Katie & she got on Skype. Emersyne stayed awake for quite a while. Katie, James, Carlos, & Brooksyne all got to see her awake & they were so excited because she usually didn't stay awake very long.

"My niece is absolutely perfect!," Brooksyne said.

"So, when are you planning on adding another one to the family?," Carlos asked smirking.

"Carlos! Emersyne is only 3 weeks old, so not for at least a year," Kendall said.

"Katie & James will probably add one before we do," I said laughing.

The European tour was amazing. We went to every country at least once. There were a couple places that we were in for longer because there were multiple shows. Overall we had a blast & it was awesome getting to spend the four months with Kendall, the guys, & my girls, rather than being in the United States. He didn't have to miss out on Emersyne growing up.

We are back in LA now & Emersyne is almost 5 months old. She's growing like a weed! She's awake most of the day now & sleeps most of the night. She only wakes up when she's hungry at night, other than that she sleeps all night. Since the guys are in between the studio recording & on-set filming, the girls are over quite a bit. They love helping out with Emersyne, so I get a lot of housework done.

"Heidi!," Brooksyne said to me one day.

"What's up Brooksyne?"

"You won't believe what happened last night!"

"What!"

"Carlos proposed to me! I'm engaged & getting married!"

"OMG! That's awesome sis! Congrats!," I said.

"Thanks! We just have to pick a date."

"Katie & James are getting married October 10," I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I bet her dress is going to be amazing!"

"I know it's going to be amazing!," I said smiling.

"Carlos & I were thinking about a New Year's Day wedding," she said.

"That would be sweet!," I said.

"If Carlos is still on board with the idea, then that's our date. I have to ask when he gets back from work."

**Part 54**

_(Katie's Wedding)_

October 10 was finally here. Since James & the guys wouldn't let Kendall stay with me the night before my wedding, Kendall & the guys weren't letting him stay with Katie. The guys stayed at James' house & the girls stayed with me at me & Kendall's house. We were watching movies, eating popcorn, & playing with Emersyne. Who knows what the guys were doing because not one of them would answer our text messages.

"OMG sis!," Brooksyne said.

"What!?," Katie asked.

"I can't believe you're getting married! It seems like just yesterday we were in elementary school together!," I said.

"Haha yeah, it's cray cray as Logan would say. I'm so ready for this though. I'm ready to begin the next chapter in my life with James."

"It's an amazing feeling going to sleep & waking up next to the love of your life," I said.

"Umm sis, I kinda already do that."

"Well I mean you don't have to lie to your parents & his parents about it anymore," I said laughing.

"That kinda backfired on you & Kendall though, didn't it?," Jessica said smiling.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade Emersyne for anything in the world."

I looked at her & she was still lying in the same spot on the floor playing with her toys. Katie, Brooksyne, Jessica, & I were sitting on the couch.

"Emersyne," Brooksyne said looking & smiling at her. "What are you doing beautiful?"

Emersyne looked at Brooksyne & got the biggest smile on her face & started "talking." She was a little over 6 months old now & more alert & awake.

"She likes you sis," Katie said jokingly.

"Well obviously she likes me. I mean I am going to be her favorite aunt."

"Now wait a minute!," Katie said.

"Girls, you can both be Em's favorite aunts," I said.

"Yeah, there's no use fighting & arguing about it," Jessica said.

"She's right," Brooksyne said.

"Well I'm off to bed. I have to get my beauty sleep so I look good for my Jamie Poo tomorrow!," Katie said smiling.

"You always look good though sis!," I said smiling. "Night."

"Night sis," Brooksyne said.

"Good night Katie," Jessica said.

"Less than 24 hours & I'll be Katelyn Maslow," she said walking upstairs.

"I'm going to feed Emersyne her cereal, put her to bed, & then put myself to bed. I'm completely exhausted," I said.

"Alright Heidi," Jessica said. "I'm heading up now so I'll see you guys in the morning."

Jessica went up to bed & Brooksyne helped me feed Emersyne. Brooksyne put Em in her high chair while I got her cereal made. After we fed her, I put rocked her sleep & put her in her crib. Then I went to my room & layed in bed & watched TV. I woke up at 8 am when my alarm went off. Emersyne was still sleeping, so I put something comfortable on & finished getting ready. The other three were just finishing up getting ready when I was done. I went into Emersyne's room & picked out her dress she was wearing for the wedding. I handed it to Jessica & then picked Emersyne up out of her crib. She started to cry, so I rocked her back & forth & she fell back asleep. I didn't want her awake at 8:30 am because I knew it was going to be a long day & I didn't want a cranky baby.

"Brooksyne, can you grab the diaper bag?," I asked her.

"Sure can sis. Do you have everything packed that you need?," she asked.

"Umm I think so. I have extra clothes, bottles, burp rags, water, formula, her cereal, her snacks, & some toys."

"Alright, just making sure."

"Are we ready then?," Jessica asked.

"Sure are!"

We all piled into my car & the guys brought their cars. We headed for the church. When we got there I saw Kendall's car, so I knew him & the guys were there somewhere. We went inside & got our hair done & put our dresses on. I wanted to go find Kendall, but the girls wouldn't let me out of their sight.

Soon it was time for the wedding to begin. Logan was Jessica's escort down the aisle, Carlos was Brooksyne's, & Kendall was mine. Katie & James decided to have Emersyne crawl down the aisle after Kendall & I walked down. She saw us down the aisle & started crawling toward us with the biggest smile on her face. She went over to Kendall since she hadn't seen him all last night.

The wedding went pretty smooth & it was amazing. Katie looked stunning in her wedding dress & James looked pretty damn good in his suit. I mean Kendall looked better, but of course all the girls are going to say their man looked better.

Carlos & Brooksyne had an announcement to make at the reception. They said that they had picked January 1 as their wedding date. Logan & Jessica announced that they were engaged & their wedding day was going to be March 17.

"Aww that's awesome guys! Congrats!," I said.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome."

"I can believe we are all going to married in a few months!," Brooksyne said.

"I know sis," Katie said.

"It's cray cray!," Logan said laughing.

"I'm so glad we have friends that support us in every decision we make," Kendall said.

"If we didn't have the support we do, we wouldn't be anywhere," I said.

"We would either be living with your parents or my parents baby," Kendall said smiling.

Then it was time to eat lunch. We all got in line & got our food. I took my plate over to the table & set it down. I grabbed Emersyne's diaper bag & her & started walking toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing baby girl?," Kendall asked.

"I'm going to change Emersyne babe."

"Alright baby, but hurry back," he said smirking.

He gave me a kiss then Emersyne a kiss. I walked into the bathroom & changed Emersyne's clothes & diaper so she was all set for the reception. I came back out, put Emersyne in her high chair, & then sat down & started eating. Kendall got into the diaper bag & pulled out Emersyne's crackers. When she saw them she immediately started reaching for them & she was all wide eyed.

"I think she's hungry babe. You might want to hurry up," I said laughing.

Kendall put a couple on the tray & she smiled.

"There ya go princess," he said.

Emersyne was laughing, kicking, & smiling. She was eating her crackers & they were gone in no time. I broke up a piece of bread into small bite size pieces & set it on her tray then I made her some cereal. When she saw her cereal box, her eyes lit up & she reached for it.

"Hold on Emersyne. I have to mix it up first," I said.

"Here baby, let me help you. You eat & I'll feed Emersyne," Kendall said.

"But you need to eat too babe."

"I'm done eating. I'll feed Em & you eat."

I handed Kendall the spoon & bowl then moved Emersyne toward him. He fed her while I ate. After lunch it was time to dance. Kendall stood up as I took Emmy out of her high chair.

"May I have this dance girls?," he asked holding out his hand.

"Of course babe," I said smiling.

I looked at Em & she was smiling & still wide eyed.

"Our first family dance," Kendall said holding us tight.

"Our perfect little family," I said smiling.

Kendall took out his phone & snapped a picture.

"Beautiful," he said showing me.

"Can I use that as my profile pic on Twitter babe?," I asked.

"Of course baby girl. You can change it when we get home."

"Deal."

I layed my head on Kendall's chest & Emersyne layed her head on my shoulder. We danced for about an hour then it was time for cake. Katie & James walked over & cut the cake. Emersyne was starting to get cranky, so Kendall & I took our cake to go.

"Hey guys, we're going to get going. Emersyne's getting tired," I said.

"Alright, thanks for coming. We will talk to you guys tomorrow?," Katie said.

"Sis, why would I miss this? I would have to be on my death bed to miss my best friend's, who is practically my sister, wedding! I had to be here! Of course we will talk tomorrow, we talk every day," I said smiling.

"Welcome to the married life. See ya bro," Kendall said.

"I've heard it's pretty sweet though!," James said.

"The most rewarding part is going to sleep & waking up next to the love of your life. And when you have kids, when he or she looks at you & smiles at you & laughs, it's the best feeling in the world."

Kendall put his arm around me, pulled me close to him, & kissed me.

"Yeah, Em is a pretty damn lucky girl to have parents, aunts, uncles, & grandparents that care so much about her," James said.

"She's extremely lucky," Katie said.

"Well we better get going & put Emersyne to bed. We'll get together & do something tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Alright sounds good dude. See ya," James said.

We left & started home.

"I can't believe Katie is married, Brooksyne's getting married in 3 months, & Jessica's getting married in 5 months," I said.

"I can't believe we've been married for 7 months already baby girl," Kendall said taking my hand.

"It's so crazy. We're all growing up too fast."

We got home & I changed Em into her pj's & gave her a kiss. Kendall came in & put her to bed. We walked into our room, changed, then cuddled in bed.

"I love you baby girl," he said.

"I love you too babe," I said.

**Part 55**

_(1 Year Later)_

Brooksyne & Carlos are now married & so are Jessica & Logan. Now we're all married, we're just waiting for DBelt to pop the question to his girlfriend. They've been dating for almost 4 years & he's talked to Kendall about proposing, so we know it's going to be soon. Emersyne's a year & a half old now. She's walking & starting to run around the house. She always has a baby doll with her & she uses an old backpack as a diaper bag. If you ask her what she wants to be when she grows up, she says a mommy.

We were having a little get together before the guys started filming more music videos & recording some new music.

"So, umm if I could have everyone's attention. Heidi & I have an important announcement to make," Kendall said.

"What is it?!," Katie asked.

"Oooo! I like announcements!," Brooksyne said.

"Do you want to tell them baby girl?," Kendall asked me.

"Yes babe," I said smiling.

"Hmm, you're pretty smiley Heidi," James said.

"Go ahead baby," Kendall said.

Kendall put his arm around me & I took a deep breath.

"Well we have some good news. Kendall & I are expecting baby #2," I said smiling.

"OMG! Congrats sis!," Brooksyne said.

"Are we getting another niece or a nephew this time?," Katie asked.

"A nephew, we're having a baby boy," Kendall said.

"Congrats man!," Logan said.

"Another baby, I can't wait!," Carlos said.

"Any names picked out?," Jessica asked.

"Actually, we do have a name picked out," Kendall said picking up Emersyne.

"Well?," James said.

"Are you going to tell us?," Brooksyne asked.

"I suppose we could tell you," I said.

"How far along are you sis?," Katie asked.

"I'm 18 weeks," I said.

"How long have you known?," Carlos asked.

"For about 4 weeks. It was hard not to say anything, but we wanted to wait until it was doctor confirmed," Kendall said.

"The name?," Logan asked.

"We've been back & forth on a few names, but I think we found the perfect one," I said.

"OMG sis! Just tell us! Stop dragging it out!," Brooksyne said smiling.

"We picked out the name...Joshua Luke," Kendall said.

"Oooo! I like it!," Jessica said.

"Thanks Jess," I said.

"Beautiful," Brooksyne said.

"Perfect," Katie said smiling.

"Thanks guys. Hopefully after he's born the name sticks."

"I'm sure it will. Emersyne's name stuck," Carlos said.

"This is true. I guess we wait & see."

We finished eating & then everyone left. Kendall & I put Emersyne down for her nap & then we decided to start designing Joshua's room.

"What color(s) do you want Josh's room baby girl?," Kendall asked.

"Blue & yellow," I said.

"Pretty baby. Is his name going up on the wall like Em's?"

"Yes it is babe."

"When are we going to Wal*Mart to get this stuff?"

"After Emmy wakes up?"

"Sounds like a plan baby girl."

We made a list of what we needed for Joshua's room then when Emersyne woke up, we got ready to go.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!," Em said as we walked out to the car.

"Kendall, can you get Em's baby doll & bag?," I called into the house.

"Yes baby girl."

"Daddy's getting it Emmy," I sad putting her in her car seat.

We got in & went to the store. They had everything we needed & we got it then went home. Kendall called his parents & brothers to tell them our good news. I called my mom & step dad then my older brother Cooper. They were all excited & couldn't wait to meet little Joshua.

We got Josh's room painted & put together in the next few months. Emersyne's getting more excited to meet her little brother. I couldn't wait to have him here & have our little family complete until we wanted more kids.

_(5 Months Later)_

I woke up early one night & wasn't feeling right. I knew it was time to go to the hospital to meet little Joshua Luke. I woke up Kendall & he called his mom.

"Hey mom, can we drop Emmy off at your house?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"Heidi's in labor."

"Oh that's great! Of course Emersyne can come over!"

"Alright we'll be over mom. See ya."

They hung up & Kendall called everyone on our list; Katie & James, Brooksyne & Carlos, Jessica & Logan, my parents, my brother, & his brothers. I grabbed Emersyne's diaper bag & Kendall grabbed her & we loaded into the car.

"Call us with updates & we will be there as soon as Joshua's born," Kathy said taking Emersyne.

"We will mom."

It was 3 am by the time we got to the hospital. I was texting my mom & everyone else the whole time with updates.

Finally, at 4 pm Joshua was born. Kendall took a picture of our son & sent it to everyone.

"Our son, Joshua Luke," Kendall captioned it.

"OMG my nephew is the cutest!," Brooksyne texted back.

Kendall called his parents to tell them & then my parents.

"Hey mom."

"What's going on Kendall?," Kathy asked

"Joshua Luke is here!"

"Aww congrats hunny! We'll be right over!"

Everyone came over to the hospital & saw our baby boy. Our perfect little family was complete for a few years. Emersyne's 2 years old now & we have a newborn. Things were going to be pretty hectic & crazy around the Schmidt house, but we have enough support & help, I think we will be just fine. Katie, Brooksyne, & Jessica were going to over quite a bit when the guys went back to filming the music videos & recording music next week. I will definitely be needing the help with two kids & I know the guys & the girls will be more than willing to help out whenever Kendall & I needed them. All we had to do was call & they'd be there as soon as they could.

I was so glad I had such a great extended family in the guys.


End file.
